Listen to my heart
by Cliteraria
Summary: Ela estava sozinha, ele sempre viveu sozinho. Ela agia por impulso, ele sempre com cautela. Ela não tinha coragem de ouvir seu coração e seguir seus sonhos, ele não ouvia nada. Como dois mundos diferentes podem se cruzar assim?
1. Ouça meu coração, agora é tudo ou nada

Olha eu aqui! Contrariando meu cérebro, que dizia: Termine o que começou antes de começar mais alguma coisa, aqui estou!

Tenho um carinho especial por essa fic e a dedico para minha Portuga, aquela linda.

* * *

 **Ouça meu coração, agora é tudo ou nada**

Bella estava parada, olhando para a lista que havia em suas mãos. Gostava de fazer listas e deixar lembretes para si mesma. Essa era sua única garantia de que ela se lembraria de seus compromissos, já que definitivamente não podia contar com sua memória.

— Matrícula na faculdade, confere. — Riscou da lista, passando para o próximo tópico. — Emprego, confere. — Mais um risco. Já era o segundo, mas o grande problema era o próximo item de sua extensa lista.

— Apartamento? — Olhou para aquelas letras escritas de caneta colorida, pensando que algumas horas atrás poderia ter riscado esse item de sua lista. Mas tudo havia mudado.

Ela havia conseguido o apartamento dos sonhos, mas o fato do dono ser um grande cretino lhe causou um pequeno problema em seu planejamento.

 _ **Flashback On**_

Ela havia acabado de arrastar sua última bolsa para o quarto. Tudo que queria era um banho e seu sofá. Bem, tecnicamente o sofá não era dela, uma vez que ela havia alugado o apartamento com os móveis, mas ela havia pago dois meses para isso. Para poder ter o direito de chamar aquele lugar de seu.

Depois de um longo banhou, onde lavou seus cabelos, Bella se atirou no sofá com um livro nas mãos. Alguns minutos depois ouviu a campainha tocando. Não estava esperando visitas. Ela nunca esperava por ninguém, uma vez que havia acabado de chegar a cidade e não tinha parentes vivos por ali.

Bella colocou o livro sobre _seu_ sofá e foi até a porta, olhando pelo olho mágico. Ao ver quem estava em sua porta, franziu o cenho. O que seu senhorio fazia ali? Ela havia feito um depósito de dois meses e só fazia uma semana que estava ali. Não havia motivos para que _ele_ estivesse ali.

Ela destrancou a porta e a abriu lentamente, tentando decifrar o que ele fazia ali.

— Olá, Bella. — Ele a cumprimentou e ela forçou um sorriso. Não havia gostado muito dele, mas o apartamento era ótimo e o aluguel era bastante justo.

— Olá, Jarob. — O cumprimentou.

— Na verdade, é _Jacob_. — A corrigiu docemente e ela sorriu constrangida.

— Desculpe. Vou tentar me lembrar, mas não prometo nada. Minha memória nunca foi muito confiável. — Brincou.

— Sem problemas. — Respondeu, mudando seu peso de um pé para o outro.

— Alguma razão especial para estar aqui? — Perguntou diretamente. Estava cansada. Havia passado o dia correndo atrás de documentos para seu novo emprego. Só queria _seu_ sofá e, mais tarde, _sua_ cama.

— Bem, na verdade tem. Hoje é sexta — começou, levando a mão até a própria nuca, como se estivesse nervoso —, então estava pensando se você queria, sabe, sair.

— Sair?

— É, bem, eu não sei. Que tal pegarmos um cinema e depois um restaurante? — Convidou e ela arregalou os olhos, entendendo seu convite.

— Oh! Que dizer, como um encontro? — Questionou.

— Bem, sim!

— Olhe, Janec, eu...

— _Jacob_. — Voltou a corrigi-la, com mais firmeza dessa vez.

— Merda. Desculpe! Bem, eu agradeço seu convite, mas não acho uma boa ideia.

— Por que não? Vamos lá, Bella. Vai ser divertido. — Insistiu e ela voltou a negar, quando ele deu um passo a frente. — Sabe, eu sei que você já pagou o aluguel, mas se quiser — inclinou-se em sua direção —, não precisa. — Sussurrou.

— Como é? — Perguntou com a confusão dançando em seus olhos.

— Bem, você sabe. Você acabou de chegar a cidade, como você disse, não é?

— Sim, mas...

— Então não está saindo com ninguém. — A interrompeu e ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele a cortou outra vez. — Eu também sou solteiro. Pense bem, eu sou solteiro, você é solteira. Existem maneiras muito mais divertidas de pagar pelo apartamento. — Insinuou com um sorriso, fazendo o sangue de Bella ferver. Ela estava em choque com o que aquele cachorro oferecia.

O horror das palavras dele estava estampado em seu rosto. Seus músculos estavam tensos, mas ela não conseguia se mover. Ela só voltou a si, quando Jacob levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela. Aquilo liberou sua fúria, fazendo com que seu punho fechado se conectasse ao nariz de Jacob, como imãs que se atraiam.

— Ah! — Ele gritou, agarrando seu nariz, que começava a sangrar.

— Quem você pensa que eu sou, seu babaca? — Rosnou segurando sua mão, que começava a latejar.

 _ **Flashback off**_

E agora lá estava ela, sem apartamento e sem o dinheiro do aluguel. Afinal, que tipo de cara devolve o dinheiro do depósito depois de levar um soco bem no meio da cara? É, isso mesmo, nenhum.

Bella caminhou pelas ruas a procura de algum anúncio. Qualquer anúncio. Não estava muito exigente naquele momento. Um teto sobre sua cabeça já estava de bom tamanho.

Caminhou mais alguns quarteirões, quando uma rajada de vento a atingiu. Seus cabelos voaram e ela tentou cobrir os olhos, mas um papel grudou em seu rosto, a desorientando. Bella o pegou, pensando em amassa-lo, mas decidiu olha-lo antes. Ela leu o anúncio, com um sorriso crescendo nos lábios.

 _"_ _Apartamento de um quarto, cozinha, banheiro e área de serviço. Mobiliado. Incluso com luz, água, condomínio, TV a cabo e internet._

 _Interessados liguem para o número..."_

Ela tentou olhar para o número, mas o último estava borrado. Ela fez as contas mentalmente. Haviam dez possibilidades até que acertasse. Não poderia ser tão difícil. Terminou de ler o anuncio e lá no final dizia, falar com Esme.

Notando que o apartamento não ficava longe dali, resolveu ir logo até lá. Sim, isso se chama otimismo, fé, presunção, seja lá no que você acredita!

Ela se encostou à escadaria, se sentando sobre sua mala. Agora, aquilo era tudo que podia chamar de seu. Mas tinha esperanças de que fosse por pouco tempo.

A última coisa que queria, era voltar para a casa de sua mãe e admitir que havia fracassado. Pegou seu telefone e começou a discar os números.

Ela havia tentado todos. Todos menos o último!

— Por favor, seja a Esme! — Implorou, enquanto o telefone chamava.

— _Alô?_ — Uma voz feminina soou do outro lado, fazendo com que um fio de esperança brotasse em Bella.

— Alô, Esme? — Perguntou, quase em um grito.

— _Sim, é ela. Quem é?_ — Ela respondeu docemente.

— Oh, você não me conhece. Eu liguei porque vi o anuncio do apartamento. Ele ainda está disponível? — Perguntou.

— _Sim, sim, querida._

— Ah, que ótimo! — Comemorou se levantando. — Será que eu posso dar uma olhada?

 _—_ _Bem, eu estou aqui agora, será que pode vir até aqui?_ — A mulher perguntou e Bella praticamente pulava sobre seus próprios pés.

— Na verdade, eu já estou aqui. — Otimismo, fé, presunção! Dane-se, ela apenas sorriu.

 _—_ _Que ótimo. Como você disse que se chamava mesmo, querida?_ — Perguntou.

— Bella. Bella Swan. — Respondeu animada. Havia encontrado um apartamento. Só restava saber como iria pagar por ele.

 _—_ _Tudo bem. Espere um momento, querida. Já estou descendo._ — Respondeu desligando o celular.

Bella andava de um lado ao outro, nervosa. Precisava que aquilo desse certo. Logo anoiteceria e a ideia de pagar por um hotel não estava em seus planos, muito menos em seu orçamento.

Alguns minutos se passaram, até que a pequena porta do prédio se abriu. Uma mulher saiu por ela acompanhada de um homem. Ela tinha cabelos claros, cortados na altura da nuca. Ela devia ter a idade de sua mãe, mas parecia muito mais jovem. E o homem que a acompanhava também não estava mal. Ele era alto e magro, mas seus ombros eram largos. Os cabelos dele eram loiros, mas muito bem aparados e penteados para trás.

A mulher olhou para Bella e sorriu se aproximando.

— Você deve ser a Bella, não é? — Perguntou e ela assentiu. — Eu sou a Esme e esse é Carlisle, meu esposo. Então, quer vir conhecer o apartamento? — Indagou sorrindo e Bella assentiu prontamente.

Desejava mais que tudo conhecer o apartamento. O que não sabia ainda, era como explicaria que não teria dinheiro para um adiantamento de aluguel.

* * *

Então? O que acharam ? Prontos para embarcar em mais uma história comigo? Então comentem!


	2. Ouça meu coração, bem vinda ao novo lar

To muito rápida? EU TO MEIO QUE OBCECADA POR ESSA FIC, então to só escrevendo e escrevendo! Como se vocês achassem ruim né? kkk COMENTEM!

* * *

 **Ouça meu coração, bem vinda ao novo lar**

Após verem o apartamento, eles retornaram para o hall do prédio.

— Você ainda não disse nada, querida. Sabemos que o apartamento é pequeno, mas... — Esme dizia e Bella rapidamente negou.

— Não! Ele é lindo. O apartamento é perfeito, senhora Masen. — Explicou.

— Já pedi para me chamar de Esme. — A corrigiu com um sorriso. — Me chamando de senhora, me sinto uma velha

— Desculpe! Eu vou procurar me lembrar. O apartamento é lindo e eu adorei, Esme. — Disse com um sorriso, mas ao se lembrar que não tinha o dinheiro, seu sorriso morreu aos poucos.

— Mas? — Esme perguntou, dando um passo a frente, enquanto Carlisle observava tudo.

— Como sabe que tem um "mas"? — Perguntou olhando para a mulher a sua frente, franzindo o cenho.

— Quando você diz que adorou, você fala como se estivesse se despedindo e não o conhecendo. — Esme declarou com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

— Eu não tenho dinheiro do primeiro aluguel. — Confessou de uma vez, baixando os olhos. Não havia razão para mentir. Havia adorado o lugar e mais ainda as pessoas, porém não tinha como pagar. — O valor que está pedindo é ótimo. — Acrescentou.

— Mas você não tem. — Carlisle constatou e a morena assentiu.

— Eu tinha! Tinha o bastante para dois meses de adiantamento, mas aconteceu um imprevisto. Bem, mesmo assim eu agradeço pelo tempo de vocês e por terem me mostrado. — Declarou dando as costas, quando sentiu as mãos de Esme em seu braço.

— O que acontece, Bella? — Perguntou como se a conhecesse há anos.

A morena parou onde estava e suspirou se virando. Não sabia explicar o que estava sentindo. Estava cansada pela mudança, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz, porque aquele sim parecia um lar. Também queria ficar e poder viver com aquelas pessoas. Mas não podia. Simplesmente não podia.

— Está tudo bem. Não quero chatear vocês com os meus problemas. — Respondeu sorrindo e dando um passo para trás, enquanto se desculpava. — De qualquer forma, eu agradeço.

— Não é incômodo nenhum, querida. O caso é o seguinte: o nosso inquilino saiu há pouco tempo e ele era um bom rapaz. — Esme começou a explicar, enquanto o marido assentia em concordância. — Carlisle e eu conversamos e queremos uma pessoa igualmente boa no lugar que ele deixou. Acreditamos que você possa ser essa pessoa. — Acrescentou sorrindo.

— Acontece que eu tinha o dinheiro! Tinha o bastante para um adiantamento de dois meses. — Repetiu tristemente. — Já estava instalada em um apartamento não muito longe daqui. Mas o dono era um cretino. — Murmurou, segurando a própria mão, que ainda doía.

— A boca, querida. — A censurou, fazendo Bella corar. Esme não gostava de mau palavreado. Todos os inquilinos sabiam disso.

— Desculpe. O caso é que ele não era uma boa pessoa, entende? Ele me convidou para um encontro e quando eu recusei, ele sugeriu outras formas de pagamento pelo apartamento. — Cuspiu as palavras com raiva e Esme arregalou os olhos.

— Que grande canalha! — Ralhou, levando as mãos ao peito, surpresa.

— Esme, querida, não fale assim. — Carlisle pediu, mas ela negou.

— Mas é isso que esse homem é, Carlisle. Onde já se viu, insinuar uma coisa dessas? — Questionou ainda sem acreditar.

— O caso é que eu me irritei com a insinuação e o soquei. Então ele me expulsou.

— Bem, veja só, a garota sabe se defender. Do jeito que deve ser. — Carlisle declarou com um sorriso orgulhoso.

— Sim, mas graças a isso, perdi o apartamento e o depósito. Por isso não posso pagar o adiantamento.

—Não, não. Isso não está certo. — Ele negou com a cabeça, pegando a mala que Bella segurava.

— O que está fazendo? — Questionou, puxando sua mala de volta.

— O que parece? Estou te ajudando a levar suas coisas para seu novo apartamento. — Respondeu sorrindo.

— Mas... — Começou a falar, mas Esme ergueu uma das mãos, fazendo com que se calasse.

— Nada disso. A menos que não tenha gostado do lugar, esse será seu novo lar, querida. — Explicou e Bella assentiu, ainda sem acreditar.

— Eu gostaria muito, senhora. — Respondeu e Esme negou com um sorriso.

— Esme. — A corrigiu docemente — Apenas Esme.

— Esme. Eu gostaria muito, Esme. — Declarou, seguindo Carlisle, que carregava sua mala em direção as escadas.

O apartamento era de fato pequeno, mas ela moraria sozinha, então era perfeito. Os móveis eram simples, mas de muito bom gosto.

Esme havia dito que a ajudaria a se instalar e lá estava ela, quando seu celular tocou.

— Alô? — Chamou e Bella se afastou, lhe dando privacidade.

Alguns minutos depois, Esme desligou o aparelho e foi atrás de Bella.

— Quase me esqueci, querida. Você precisa conhecer os outros. — Explicou, quando finalmente terminaram de arrumar tudo.

— Outros? — Perguntou.

— Sim, Bella. Os outros moradores. Entenda, o prédio é meu e de Carlisle. Então fazemos questão de manter um bom convívio com todos os moradores. O prédio tem dois andares e a cobertura, dois apartamentos por andar e apenas um na cobertura. O meu apartamento e de Carlisle fica no primeiro. Já não somos tão jovens e eu nunca gostei muito de elevadores, então o escolhemos como nosso.

— E quem mora nos outros? Todos os apartamentos estão ocupados?

— Alice e seu noivo Jasper moram no primeiro andar também. Eles são os inquilinos mais antigos. A menina Alice está aqui desde o tempo que morava com os pais.

— Morava? — Bella perguntou e Esme assentiu com um olhar triste.

— Sim. Ela perdeu os pais e o irmãozinho em um acidente de carro. Ela foi a única que sobreviveu. Se não fosse por Jasper, não sei como ela teria superado.

— Que coisa horrível! — Comentou espantada. Sua mãe lhe dava muitas dores de cabeça, mas não conseguia se imaginar em um mundo onde ela não existisse.

— Sim, isso a abalou muito. — Acrescentou. — No segundo andar, que é o mesmo que o seu, moram Emmett e Rosalie. Eles não são noivos. Ambos dizem que são apenas amigos dividindo um apartamento, mas não sei se isso é realmente verdade. — Esme comentou com um sorriso divertido.

Elas haviam terminado de arrumar tudo e Esme havia dito que todos estavam esperando por ela, querendo conhecer a nova moradora.

— Vamos, querida. Você irá gostar deles. Só Deus sabe que se você puder suportar as brincadeiras de Emmett, poderá suportar qualquer coisa. — Comentou divertida.

Elas entraram no elevador, quando Bella se deu conta que Esme não havia dito nada sobre o morador da cobertura. Ela estava curiosa. Quando estava prestes a perguntar sobre o habitante misterioso, as portas do elevador se abriram.

— Bem vinda, vizinha! — Um homem realmente grande gritou, soprando uma língua de sogra.

— Eu tentei impedi-lo, Esme. — Uma loira comentou, enquanto Bella se recuperava do susto.

— Como se alguém pudesse impedi-lo, Rose. — Esme declarou sorrindo. — Bella, esse é o Emmett.

— Oi, vizinha! — A cumprimentou, a puxando para um abraço, que a ergueu do chão.

— Olá. — Respondeu timidamente.

— Emmett, a coloque no chão! Vai machuca-la! — A loira ralhou. — Eu sou a Rose. Também moro no apartamento ao lado do seu.

— Muito prazer. — Bella respondeu com um sorriso, enquanto tirava os cabelos do rosto.

— E esses são Alice e Jasper. — Esme terminou as apresentações.

— Muito prazer, Bella. — O rapaz loiro a cumprimentou com um sorriso e a garota baixinha de cabelos negros a abraçou.

Esme convidou todos para seu apartamento, para que pudessem conversar mais. Ela não parecia uma locatária e sim uma grande mãe para todos eles. Ela realmente os tratava como seus filhos. O que fez com que Bella gostasse ainda mais dela.

Depois de algumas horas conversando, Bella se despediu de todos, dizendo que precisava ir até o mercado comprar algumas coisas. Esme assentiu e a acompanhou até a porta. Mas antes de se despedir, ela decidiu que queria saber sobre o habitante da cobertura. Por que não estava ali?

— Então? O que achou de seus novos vizinhos? — Esme perguntou com um sorriso e Bella também sorriu, enquanto caminhavam em direção ao elevador.

— Eles são ótimos. Vai sei como morar com uma família bem grande.

— Isso é bom. — Sorriu. O elevador chegou e Bella abriu a porta, mas antes decidiu perguntar o que tanto queria saber.

— Esme, posso perguntar uma coisa?

— Claro, querida. O que é?

— Você disse que todos os apartamentos estão ocupados, não é? — Questionou e ela assentiu suspirando.

— Sim. Estão todos ocupados.

— Se você trata todos como seus filhos, posso perguntar onde está o morador do último andar?

Esme mexeu nos cabelos, suspirando.

— O nome dele é Edward. Ele se mudou pouco tempo depois de Jasper. Mas diferente dela, ele veio sozinho para cá. Não tem família.

— Ele não gosta de se misturar? — Perguntou curiosa.

— Ele não sai muito. É músico, sabe. Muito talentoso. Mas também muito seletivo.

— O que quer dizer com seletivo? — Quis saber.

— Quero dizer que leva um tempo até que ele deixe novas pessoas entrarem em seu mundo. Por isso ele não veio aqui hoje. É um ótimo rapaz. Mas tem vivido por muito tempo em seu próprio mundo. Não gosta de sair dele.

— Entendo. Talvez eu o encontre por aí. — Bella respondeu sorrindo.

— Quem sabe. — Esme concordou, devolvendo o gesto.

Bella finalmente estava de volta em casa, depois de comprar tudo que precisava no mercado. Poderia finalmente descansar.

Seus braços estavam cheios de sacola, quando ela viu que a porta do elevador começou a se fechar.

— Segure a porta, por favor! — Ela gritou, enquanto corria. Ninguém havia segurado a porta, mas ela havia conseguido colocar seu pé no caminho e entrou no elevador. Pensou que ele estivesse vazio, mas ao entrar, pôde ver que havia um rapaz nele.

Ela entrou rapidamente e foi para o canto oposto. Por que ele não havia segurado a porta? Ela havia gritado! Equilibrando as sacolas nos braços, enquanto o elevador subia, ela o olhou pelo canto do olho. Os cabelos dele estavam bagunçados. Era inverno, então ele usava uma jaqueta e um gorro de lã. Também haviam luvas em sua mão e fones em seus ouvidos. Fones! Foi por isso que ele não a ouviu. A música devia estar bastante alta.

Ela havia ficado quieta por alguns segundos, esperando ouvir o som gritante da música, mas não havia escutado nada.

— Olá. — Declarou, esperando uma resposta, mas ela não veio.

Ela pensou que talvez fosse algum visitante de seus visinhos, mas mudou de ideia ao vê-lo brincando com o chaveiro da porta do último andar. Era o apartamento cinco. Ele devia ser o músico que morava na cobertura. Esme havia dito que ele era mais reservado, mas por que não podia simplesmente cumprimenta-la?

Mais rápido do que esperava, seu andar chegou, fazendo com que as portas se abrissem e Bella saísse do elevador, mas não sem antes olhar para trás. Edward a analisava e quando foi pego a observando, mexeu nervosamente em seus fones, enquanto olhava para os pés outra vez.

Bella pegou suas sacolas e entrou em seu novo apartamento, se perguntando qual era o problema de seu novo vizinho.

* * *

Olha quem apareceu! ESME É A MELHOR MÃE QUE VOCÊ RESPEITA! Emmett só tem tamanho. Edward é meio isolado, mas tem um motivo. Vocês logo vão ver. COMENTEM!


	3. Ouça meu coração, que códigos são esses

Eu não to sabendo o que é controle. Acho que vocês vão ficar mal acostumados. Mas a verdade é que eu quero ver o desenvolvimento desa fic. Eu tava lendo os capítulo que foram postados, e desejando que tivesse mais capítulos postados. Aí eu lembrei que a autora sou eu! Eu sei, sou meio tantan, mas ok! COMENTEM!, Capítulo agora, só sábado.

* * *

 **Ouça meu coração, que códigos são esses?**

Ela estava sentada a mesa, tentando fazer seu computador funcionar. Não fazia ideia do que havia de errado, não conhecia nenhum técnico na cidade e já passava do meio dia de sábado. Nada estaria funcionando àquela hora.

E como se aquilo não fosse ruim o bastante, precisava terminar uma redação que faltava para o ingresso na faculdade.

— Por favor! — Implorou apertando todos os botões, mas ele se quer saia da tela de bloqueio. Já frustrada com aquilo, se levantou e foi em busca de mais café, quando ouviu a campainha.

Ao olhar para a porta, imaginando quem seria, sabia que Esme havia saído e não esperava por mais ninguém.

— Bella! Que bom que está em casa. Não tinha certeza.

— Olá, Rose. — Respondeu sorrindo, mas com a confusão estampada em seus olhos.

— Foi um erro abrir a porta. — Alice declarou com um sorriso brincando nos lábios. — Agora ela vai te arrastar também.

— Me arrastar para onde?

— Não diga isso. É muito divertido! — Comentou batendo palmas.

— Eu vou querer saber do que se trata? — Bella perguntou curiosa e as duas a olharam.

— Rosalie quer fazer comprar. Eu tentei escapar, mas ela não deixou. — Alice respondeu, amarrando seus longos cabelos negros.

— Alice não sabe aproveitar as melhores coisas.

— Eu concordei em ir! O que mais você quer? — Perguntou a encarando.

— Concordou porque eu disse que podíamos passar na livraria na volta, Alice. Esse foi o único motivo. — Retrucou revirando os olhos.

— Vocês querem entrar? — Bella perguntou e as duas assentiram, entrando.

— Então, Bella, você vem com a gente, não vem? Também vamos comprar o presente de Esme.

— Presente? — Perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Sim, amanhã é o aniversário dela. Vamos fazer uma festa surpresa para ela. Você vai, certo? — Questionou.

— Tem certeza de que querem uma estranha na festa?

— Você não é uma estranha. É nossa nova vizinha e espero que amiga, não é?

— Eu acho que sim. — Murmurou.

— Ótimo. Só espero que goste de comprar, porque é bastante difícil arrastar Alice para um shopping.

— Não é minha culpa eu não gostar de multidões! — Alice se defendeu.

— Então, Bella? Você vem?

— Eu não posso, Rose. — Começou, quando Alice comentou sorrindo:

— Acho que ela é mais das minhas do que das suas, Rose. — Acrescentou.

— Não! De jeito nenhum, Bella. A não ser que tenha um bom motivo, nós vamos as compras.

— Eu preciso terminar uma redação para a faculdade. Mas meu computador resolveu brincar comigo, então tenho que dar um jeito nisso.

— Esse é o problema? — Questionou e Bella assentiu. — Então se eu der um jeito no seu computador, você vem com a gente?

— Eu já tentei de tudo, mas fique à vontade. E sim, se você arrumar meu computador, eu saio com vocês.

— Ótimo! — Respondeu pegando o celular e enviando uma mensagem.

— Você não devia ter dito isso. — Alice comentou divertida. — Agora você vai com a gente.

Alguns minutos depois, a campainha tocou e Bella foi olhar. Emmett estava parado em sua porta e segurava um computador nas mãos.

— O que ele faz aqui? — Bella perguntou.

— Bom ver você também, vizinha. — Respondeu brincando.

— Eu não posso arrumar seu computador, mas para sua sorte, conheço alguém que sabe. — Rose declarou sorrindo.

— Bem, se ele vai arrumar o meu computador, por que está com o dele? — Quis saber abrindo mais a porta e deixando que ele entrasse.

— Porque é com ele que vou resolver seus problemas! — Respondeu Emmett, caminhando em direção ao sofá e se atirando nele.

— Sinta-se em casa. — Bella murmurou ainda o observando. — Rose? — A chamou, sem tirar os olhos de Emmett, que digitava sem nem olhar para o teclado.

— Dê um minuto a ele.

— Pode me dizer seu IP, Bella? — Perguntou e ela o olhou como se tivesse perdido o juízo.

— Meu o que? — Indagou e ele revirou os olhos com um sorriso.

— Esqueça. — Murmurou, voltando a digitar. Bella se aproximou e no computador dele havia uma tela azul com vários códigos.

— O que ele está fazendo? — Perguntou com curiosidade. Ele mal piscava ao olhar para todos aqueles símbolos.

— Arrumando seu computador. — Rose responde sorrindo e Alice se juntou a ela.

— Como? — Questionou. — Ele nem está tocando nele. E o que são aqueles números e letras na tela? — Questionou sem entender nada. Como ele poderia arrumar um computador que estava do outro lado da sala, sem nem ao menos toca-lo?

— Apenas espere um pouco e verá. Emmett é engenheiro computacional. Em grande parte ele mexe com códigos e números, mas também é o cara certo para arrumar seu computador.

— Ei, veja! Ele está mexendo sozinho! — Gritou, quando algumas pastas de seu computador se abriram sem ela nem ao menos tocar.

— Sozinho não, Bella. Sou eu. — Emmett respondeu rindo da cara que ela havia feito.

— Não é, não! Você está aí no sofá, do outro lado, mexendo no _seu_ computador! — Frisou.

— Na verdade, eu estou mexendo no seu através do meu. — Explicou pacientemente. — E o seu firewall é bastante fraco. Eu consegui entrar em segundos. — Acrescentou erguendo os olhos. — Se quiser eu posso instalaram um mais forte.

— Meu o que? — Perguntou sem entender.

— Emmett, o que já conversamos? — Rose perguntou e ele revirou os olhos.

— Não falar em códigos quando estiver conversando com os outros. Eu sei, me esqueci.

— O que ele quer dizer, é que seu computador precisa de uma defesa melhor. Se quiser ele pode colocar uma. — Rosalie explicou e ela assentiu.

— Seria ótimo. Então, você é como aqueles gênios da TV? — Perguntou.

— Mais o menos isso. — Respondeu sorrindo e fechando seu computador.

— Vai começar! — Rosalie comentou jogando as mãos para cima.

— A diferença é que eu sou bonitão. — Respondeu balançando as sobrancelhas, fazendo Bella rir e Rose revirar os olhos.

— Bem, ele já arrumou seu computador, agora vá se vestir! — Rose mandou e Bella a olhou.

— Eu disse à você, ela ia te arrastar. — Alice declarou e Bella riu, caminhando até seu quarto, mas antes gritou:

— Podemos mesmo passar na livraria?

— Viu? Eu disse que ela era das minhas, Rose.

— Droga! — Rosalie praguejou.

— Emmett, não adianta! — Rosalie protestou, o seguindo até o elevador.

— É claro que adianta. Ele não fará essa desfeita com a Esme. É aniversário dela e ela quer todos que ama por perto. E ele faz parte dessa lista.

— Mas ele não...

— Não o que? — A interrompeu, enquanto o elevador os levava para o terceiro andar. — Não quer se misturar? Estamos entre amigos, Rose.

— Talvez ele não queira ir porque sabe que a Bella estará lá. — Explicou e ele negou.

— Bella faz parte da turma agora. Além disso, ele nem a conhece. Já está mais do que na hora deles serem apresentados da maneira correta. — Acrescentou.

O elevador parou e ambos saíram, caminhando em direção a porta.

Emmett apertou o interruptor duas vezes, mas ninguém respondeu. Então voltou a apertar o botão.

— Talvez ele não esteja em casa. — Rose defendeu.

— Eu sei que ele está. Ele sempre nos avisa quando vai sair. Ele está apenas se escondendo. Posso ficar aqui o dia todo. — Murmurou, voltando a apertar o interruptor, dessa vez sem parar.

— Ele não vai abrir, Emmett. Você vai acabar queimando o interruptor. Isso é inútil.

— Não vai ser tão fácil assim. Ele acha que eu estou brincando? — Perguntou, sem realmente esperar por uma resposta.

— O que vai fazer? — Perguntou ao vê-lo pegar o próprio celular.

" _Sai! Eu sei que está em casa._ ". Digitou a mensagem e a enviou. Depois de alguns minutos, recebeu uma resposta.

 _"_ _Não estou em casa. O que você quer?"._

 _—_ Mas que grande mentiroso! — Resmungou, voltando a olhar para o celular.

— O que ele disse? — Rose perguntou.

— Que não está em casa.

" _A festa é importante para Esme. Não faça isso com ela. Não dessa vez, Edward. Por favor."._ Pediu através da mensagem.

 _"_ _Quem estará lá?"._

 _"_ _A Angelina Jolie. Quem você acha que estará lá, gênio?"._ Perguntou, revirando os olhos.

 _"Para quem tem um QI como o seu, Emmett, pensei que fosse mais esperto. Quero dizer, quem além de nós, estará lá? A garota nova?"_ Perguntou e Emmett sorriu. Aí estava! O motivo de tanta negação.

 _"_ _É aniversário da Esme. Se a garota do chamado estivesse lá, você ainda assim não teria uma desculpa boa o bastante para não aparecer. E sim, a vizinha estará lá. Esme gosta dela e a convidou. E seu nome é Bella, a propósito."._ Digitou rapidamente.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Edward não havia mais respondido.

— Emmett, ele não quer ir! Não podemos obriga-lo.

— Acho que você tem razão. — Murmurou dando as costas para a porta, mas não sem antes mandar uma última mensagem _._

 _"_ _Sabe, Edward, Esme nos trata como seus filhos. Suportando nossos defeitos e nos amando do jeito que somos. O mínimo que você podia fazer, é trata-la da mesma maneira. Mesmo que você não queira se aproximar da Bella. De qualquer jeito, direi a Esme que você mandou parabéns."._ Ele apertou o botão de enviar, enquanto caminhava em direção ao elevador, lentamente.

— O que está aprontando, Emmett? — Rose perguntou.

— Nada. Eu nunca apronto, garota. Não consegue ver minhas asas de anjo? — Retrucou, se mantendo de costas, para que ninguém visse seu sorriso.

Ele entrou no elevador e ela o seguiu.

— Então vai desistir assim? — Ela perguntou e ele negou, agora que não podia mais ser visto do apartamento _._

— De jeito nenhum. Espere um pouco mais. — Declarou e seu sorriso cresceu ao ouvir o toque de mensagem.

 _"_ _Que horas é a festa?"._

— Eu sabia! — Comemorou. — Edward estará lá.

— O que? — Perguntou sem acreditar. — Como conseguiu isso? — Acrescentou, quando Emmett mostrou a mensagem. — Você ia desistir mesmo?

— É claro que não. Se isso não funcionasse, eu pensaria em algo. Eu sou um gênio, lembra? — Perguntou agitando as sobrancelhas.

Mal podia esperar por essa festa. Já era hora de Edward conhecer a garota nova.

* * *

Emmett é uma coisa! Uma leitora perguntou se ele ia ser bobão. A resposta é definitivamente NÃO! Ele vai ser muito inteligente, com um QI muito acima da média. Aqui Alice tem cabelão e odeia compras! Aos poucos vocês vão percebendo outros detalhes. COMENTEM!


	4. Ouça meu coração, de onde vem a música?

O CONTROLE FUGIU, NÃO CONSIGO RECUPERAR. Foram 4 capítulos só essa semana! Que isso hein? Capítulo dedicado a linda aniversariante Michelle Garcia ( tem parentesco com a tenente? hahahaha) Capítulo fresquinho e ao mesmo tempo bombástico. Agora só volto no sábado então... COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!

* * *

 **Ouça meu coração, de onde vem a música?**

— Me diga que já está acabando! — Bella grunhiu, se sentado e massageando o tornozelo.

— Não andamos quase nada. Você está parecendo a Alice! — Resmungou, revirando os olhos.

— Eu disse que ela era parecida comigo. Estamos em maioria aqui, Rose. Além disso, já estamos caminhando por três horas! Já compramos tudo! — Respondeu se atirando no banco, ao lado de Bella.

— Não compramos, não! E quanto ao presente de Esme? — Perguntou, cruzando os braços com uma carranca.

— Rosalie, nós já andamos por todo o shopping e não encontramos nada!

— E se vocês dessem um presente compartilhado? — Bella perguntou e Rose e Alice se olharam.

— Um presente compartilhado? — Questionou, ainda confusa.

— Sim, como uma coisa que seja de todos vocês e que a lembre de vocês. Um bracelete ou uma pulseira.

— Pingentes! Se lembra que ela coleciona chaveiros, Rose? Como não pensamos nisso? — Ralhou se levantando.

— É claro! Ela vai adorar. Eu conheço uma joalheria daqui. Eles tem várias amostras de pingentes.

— Isso foi genial, Bella! — Alice comemorou a puxando do banco. Bella apenas não sabia dizer se a garota estava feliz pela escolha do presente ou porque seu tempo de tortura naquele shopping estava terminando.

As três caminharam por mais algum tempo, até chegarem até uma joalheria bastante simples. A porta era pequena e havia uma senhora no balcão.

— Boa tarde, meninas! — Ela as cumprimentou. — Posso ajuda-las em alguma coisa? — Perguntou com um sorriso sincero.

— Acredito que sim. A senhora vende pingentes para pulseira? — Rosalie perguntou, retribuindo o sorriso.

— Sim, aqui temos muitos tipos de pingentes. Procura algum em especial?

Em alguns minutos, Rosalie explicou a ideia de Bella, fazendo a senhora sorrir com a escolha do presente.

— E vocês tem alguma escolha em mente? — A mulher perguntou, enquanto mostrava algumas opções.

— Um livro para mim! — Alice pediu, fazendo a senhora aumentar seu sorriso. — E para Jasper, esse pincel! — Apontou para o pingente reluzente. Jasper era um artista. Ele havia pintado um retrato de todos e também entregaria a Esme durante a festa.

— Isso é um mouse? — Rosalie perguntou, tocando levemente na joia e a mulher assentiu. — Alice, veja! É perfeito para Emmett. E essa bolsa para mim! — Acrescentou, fazendo a amiga revirar os olhos.

— E quanto ao de Carlisle? — Alice perguntou e Rosálie apontou para o pequeno coração.

— Que tal este?

— Perfeito! Agora falta o de Edward. — Alice declarou. — E não vamos esquecer da Bella. Afinal, a ideia foi dela. — Acrescentou, fazendo Bella arregalar os olhos.

— O que? Não, Alice! Nada disso. Eu não preciso de um. — Explicou rapidamente e Rosalie negou com a cabeça.

— Alice está certa. Esme ficará chateada se você não tiver um. Você faz parte da nossa turma, Bella. Agora, se ainda quer passar na livraria — disse olhando para o relógio que havia em seu pulso — é melhor se apressar em escolher.

Bella olhou as opções sem saber por qual optaria. Todos pareciam saber o que lhe definiam. E lá estava ela. Mais perdida do que nunca. Passou seus olhos pelos pingentes, até que seus olhos pousaram em um especial.

— Esse. Eu quero esse. — Apontou e a mulher sorriu para ela.

— É lindo. Por que o escolheu? — Alice perguntou.

— É uma surpresa. — Rebateu.

— E agora? Falta o de Edward. — Rose declarou, mas Alice negou, sorrindo.

— Não falta não. Veja esse, Rose. É perfeito. — Indagou, fazendo Rose sorrir também.

— Pronto, nós chegamos! Estão felizes agora? — Rosalie perguntou jogando os braços para o alto.

— Muito! — Ambas responderam juntas, rindo logo depois.

— Por onde vai começar, Bella? — Alice perguntou.

— Eu vou dar uma olhada nos de ficção científica, está bem? — Respondeu e Rose assentiu, se sentando em um sofá azul, que ficava no centro da livraria. Alice foi para a sessão dos clássicos.

Já estavam ali fazia quase quarenta minutos, quando Rosalie se levantou para procura-las.

— Quanto tempo mais pretendem ficar aqui? — Perguntou impaciente.

— Agora sabe como Alice e eu passamos o dia. — Respondeu Bella gargalhando. — Já escolhi um. Onde está Alice?

— Ela está do outro lado. — Respondeu puxando Bella, antes que ela se perdesse outra vez entre as prateleiras.

Bella passava sua mão pelas lombadas, sentindo as texturas e olhando os títulos, quando viu Alice folheando um livro.

— Ei, Bella! Qual você pegou? — Ela perguntou olhando para a amiga.

— O príncipe e o mendigo. — Respondeu ainda curiosa com a escolha de Alice. Ela folheava um livro sobe libras. Não entendia qual o interessa da amiga.

— Eu gosto desse. E você sabe o nome de um dos protagonistas, não sabe? — Perguntou, mexendo a sobrancelha.

— Tom? — Bella perguntou com um sorriso fraco.

— Não, sua boba! É Edward!

— Acho que finalmente vou conhece-lo. — Respondeu, enquanto iam em direção ao caixa.

— Alice vai me matar! — Resmungou olhando para o relógio. Estava vinte minutos atrasada para a festa. Quem conseguia se atrasar para uma festa em seu próprio prédio? Aparentemente, Bella conseguia!

Ela estava enrolada em uma toalha e seus cabelos estavam presos para cima, enquanto ela olhava para seu closet. Ela olhou pra o vestido pendurado e sorriu o pegando.

Ele era simples e batia na altura de seus joelhos. Vestiu também um cinto fino e calçou suas botas de cano curto. Bella se olhou no espelho e gostou do que viu. Soltou seus cabelos e eles caíram livremente em cascatas em seus ombros e costas. Então sorriu saindo do quarto.

Bella chamou o elevador que chegou em alguns segundos e logo estava na porta do apartamento de Esme. Ela tocou a campainha e Alice a recebeu.

— Está atrasada! Linda, mas atrasada. — Resmungou a puxando.

— Desculpe. Não sabia o que vestir. — Lamentou sorrindo, olhando ao redor.

Emmett estava de costas para ela e mexia as mãos enquanto conversava animadamente. Como estava de costas, ela não conseguia ver seus movimentos com clareza.

— Sua sorte é que Carlisle conseguiu atrasar Esme. — Explicou sorrindo. — Venha! — A arrastou até onde os outros estavam.

Edward ria alto de alguma coisa que Emmett havia dito. O som daquela risada rouca provocou arrepios em Bella. Ela rapidamente afastou aquela sensação.

Assim que a viu, Edward parou de rir quase imediatamente.

— Bella! Você está linda! — Rosalie elogiou. — O presente de Esme foi ideia dela. — Anunciou.

— Uma muito boa. Teve mais problemas com seu computador? — Perguntou e Bella ainda se sentia estranha. Tão estranha, que nem percebeu que enquanto conversavam, Emmett não conseguia manter as mãos paradas.

— Atenção, pessoal! Eles chegaram. Emmett, apague a luz! — Alice gritou e ele foi até lá.

— É Edward, não é? — Ela perguntou, corando ao perceber que ele olhava diretamente para sua boca. Então ele deu de ombros, baixando os olhos. Parecia que a conversa havia acabado.

As luzes se apagaram e todos estavam em silencio, quando a porta se abriu.

— Surpresa! — Todos gritaram e Esme sorriu.

— Eu sabia que estavam aprontando! — Gritou de volta. — E você disse que estavam ocupados. Você me enganou Carl! — Fingiu de brava e ele a beijou.

— Foi por uma boa causa, querida! — Explicou e ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço do marido, o beijando de volta.

Bella estava ao lado de Edward outra vez. Tocava uma música suave ao fundo e ela o olhou.

— Eu sei que não fomos apresentados, mas queria, sei lá. Te conhecer? — Perguntou e ele continuou a olhando. Diferente de seu primeiro encontro com ele, Edward não havia baixado sua cabeça dessa vez. Ele segurava um copo com refrigerante.

— E sabe, eu me dei bem com os outros, pensei que talvez pudéssemos ser amigos. O que acha? — Perguntou e ele ergueu a mão direita uma vez, balançando a cabeça e a baixando logo depois. Ela continuava esperando uma resposta, então ele ergueu seu copo e saiu, a deixando ali, sozinha.

— Então, conheceu o Edward? — Rosalie perguntou interessada. Já fazia alguns planos em sua mente e sabia que se dependesse de Esme e Alice ela teria muita ajuda.

— Na verdade, já nos conhecíamos.

— Já? De onde? — Perguntou ainda mais curiosa.

— Nos encontramos no elevador no meio da semana. Não houve nada de mais. Acho que ele não gosta muito de mim. — Explicou dando de ombros, voltando a olha-lo. Edward segurava seu celular e digitava uma mensagem, com um sorriso no rosto.

— Por que acha isso? — Quis saber, curiosa.

— Eu não sei se notou, mas ele não disse nada desde que eu cheguei. No elevador, quando nos encontramos, ele nem respondeu meu oi.

— E você acha que ele está te ignorando? — Perguntou e ela assentiu. Rosalie negou com a cabeça, sem acreditar. — Não, Bella! Edward não está te ignorando. Ele não respondeu porque... — Dizia, mas a voz de Emmett a interrompeu.

— Atenção, atenção! Não temos taças para brindar, até porque eu as quebraria com a minha super força. — Emmett declarou, fazendo todos rirem. Dessa vez, Bella reparou o que ele fazia com as mãos. Ele estava sinalizando. Em libras! Mas por quê?

— O que ele...? — Começou a dizer, mas Emmett voltou a falar.

— E antes da Rose entregar o presente que fizemos juntos, nosso amigo Edward quer dar o dele. — Declarou sorrindo. Foi quando percebeu o pequeno piano que havia no canto da sala. Edward estava sentado nele.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, arrumando sua postura e posicionando seus dedos sobre as teclas, começando a tocar.

— Essa música. Eu a ouvi na outra noite. — Bella declarou fechando os olhos e cantarolando baixo a melodia.

— Sim, eu também ouvi. Ele esteve praticando por meses. — Rosalie comentou.

— Ele é muito talentoso, não é? — Esme disse se aproximando, e abraçando Bella e Rosalie.

Depois de alguns minutos, a música parou e Edward se levantou. Bella pensou que ele faria um discurso ou algo assim, mas sua surpresa foi muito maior quando ele começou a sinalizar em direção a Emmett, que começou a traduzir suas palavras.

— Ele disse que fez essa música para você Esme. Que espera que tenha gostado, porque nela, cara, eu não quero dizer isso. É tão dramático. — Declarou sinalizando de volta, ganhando um tapa na nuca, dado por Edward. — Está bem! Ele disse que espera que você tenha gostado da música do mesmo jeito que ele gosta de você. Que você é uma mãe para ele e ele te deseja um feliz aniversário.

— Oh, querido! Eu também te considero meu filho! Emmett, como digo isso? — Perguntou e enquanto Emmett demonstrava, Bella olhava tudo com curiosidade. Edward olhou para ela e pôde ver a confusão dançando em seus olhos, então sinalizou para Emmett.

— _Não contaram para ela? Veja a cara dela!_ — Edward sinalizou nervoso, passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

— Não. O assunto nunca surgiu. Isso não importa realmente, cara! — Sinalizou enquanto falava.

— Bella? — Rose a chamou, fazendo ela se virar.

— Sim? — Perguntou ainda atordoada.

— Você não fazia ideia, não é? — Questionou a olhando, quando Bella negou com a cabeça.

— No elevador aquele dia... — Dizia, mas Rose a interrompeu.

— Ele não estava te ignorando. Ele apenas não podia te ouvir. — Declarou.

— Edward é... — Começou, mas ela a interrompeu outra vez, assentindo.

— Sim, Bella. Edward é surdo. — Explicou, a deixando sem resposta.

* * *

Ok, vamos lá. Como não quero ofender nínguem, vamos as explicações. Estava planejando essa fic já tem um tempo. Como eu já disso uma vez, eu gosto de passar mensagens com as minhas fics e essa é de longe a minha fic favorita até agora. Quando comecei a pensar nela, a primeira duvida que tive, foi sobre o termo que usaria. Depois de conversar com algumas pessoas, decidi que a palavra surdo é natural e não considerada ofensivo de alguma maneira, então foi a escolhida. Deficiente auditivo me parecia tão... pouco natural, sabe? Espero não ofender ninguem. Como as palavras cego e mudo parecem não ofender, por que nao surdo? Enfim! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, porque agora, só sábado!


	5. Ouça meu coração, bem vinda a família

Olha eu aqui! Vamos as explicações rápidas. As partes em itálico e negrito, são mensagens! Enquanto as partes apenas em itálico, são do Edward, enquanto ele sinaliza. Quero agradecer a recomendação da Regiane Helena Outa coisa que descobri, graças a linda da Milla Cullen é que existe diferença entre surdos e deficiente auditivo. Os deficientes auditivos escutam, mesmo que parcialmente e com a ajuda de aparelhos, mas escutam. Enquanto que os surdos não ouvem nada. Aqui na fic, Edward é surdo! Então aqueles que esperam que ele volte a ouvir algum dia, sinto muito, mas não vai acontecer. Voltando. O capítulo tá bombástico. Então comentem e recomendem!

* * *

 **Ouça meu coração, bem vinda a família.**

— Eu não... – Declarou sem tirar seus olhos dele. Ele a encarava, tentando decifrar sua expressão. – Eu não fazia ideia. Ninguém nunca me contou.

— Isso é porque na maioria do tempo nós nos esquecemos desse detalhe. Alice quase sempre se empolga e tenta incluí-lo na conversa verbal.

— Ela não sabe libras?

— Está aprendendo. – Explicou.

— O livro que ela escolheu. – Constatou, tendo sua epfania.

— Sim. Ela e Jasper estão aprendendo. Emmett me ensinou.

— Vocês são os únicos que sabem? – Perguntou com curiosidade e Rosálie assentiu.

— Sim. Esme e Carlisle também estão aprendendo. Aos poucos, mas aprendendo.

Elas continuaram a conversa e Edward a observava sem acreditar. Ninguém havia contado a ela.

A garota ainda o encarava sem pudor enquanto ele mudava o peso de seu corpo de um pé para o outro. Claramente nervoso, enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo.

Sem conseguir mais se manter ali, sobre aquele olhar confuso a garota, Edward tocou o braço de Emmett, o fazendo encara-lo e sinalizou.

— Cara , não faça isso. – Emmett bufou, sinalizando de volta. Podia ver o quão desconfortável o amigo estava, mas não queria que ele partisse.

Edward voltou a sinalizar, ainda mais rápido.

— Não precisa fazer isso! – Emmett ralhou esfregando os olhos. Edward voltou a responde-lo, enquanto Bella observava a conversa silenciosa dos dois. - Tudo bem, tudo bem! Esme, ele agradece pelo convite e deseja feliz aniversário, mas disse que precisa ir agora.

O olhar de Esme era de decepção. Queria te-lo ali, junto com os outros, mas entendia que era difícil para ele conviver com alguem estranho. Mas para ela,Bella era parte da família.

Edward se aproximou de Esme, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha e acenou para os outros, antes de partir.

Bella ainda olhava para os outros, imaginando o motivo da partida apressada de seu novo vizinho. Ela havia o deixado desconfortável. Não tinha intenção de encará-lo, mas ainda sim, havia feito.

Piscos seus olhos, voltado a realidade e então falou:

— Ele foi embora por minha causa, não é? – Questionou, mas ninguém ousou afirmar isso. - Desculpem, eu só fiquei surpresa. Não queria deixa-lo desconfortável. – Se explicou rapidamente, brincando nervosamente com a barra de seu vestido.

— Não foi sua culpa, Bella. Nós nem pensamos em dizer nada. Como eu disse antes, não importa realmente. – Emmett declarou suspirando. – Edward é nosso amigo e ainda o amaríamos mesmo que tivesse pés de pato e uma crina. – Acrescentou com um sorriso debochado.

— Emmett está certo. – Alice indagou dando um passo a frente. – A verdade é que não fazemos diferença com ele. Por isso ele se sente a vontade conosco. Mas ele tem problemas para conhecer pessoas novas. Eu mesma as vezes me esqueço que ele não pode nos ouvir.

— Eu não fazia ideia. Mais cedo, tentei falar com ele, mas..

— E ele estava se esforçando para ser gentil, Bella. – Rosálie declarou. – Eu mesma vi. Ele ergueu uma das mãos para você. Ele ia tentar se comunicar. Deve ter pensado que você sabia.

— Se eu soubesse. – Balançou a cabeça tristemente. Tivera a chance de conhece-lo e havia perdido sem nem ao menos se dar conta.

— Ele vai se soltar com você, Bella. Vai levar um tempo, mas vai. – Jasper declarou.

— É verdade, mas ele não tinha que ter saído daquele jeito. – Emmett ralhou, ganhando um olhar reprovador de Rosálie.

— Emmett, você sabe como é difícil para ele.

— Não importa, Rose. É aniversário da Esme. E por falar nisso. Esme é hora de abrir seus presentes. Depois eu vou atrás dele. – Declarou pegando o embrulho. – Todos ajudamos, mas a ideia foi da Bella.

— Pensei que o retrato fosse o presente. – Esme respondeu olhando para o quadro. Nele, estavam todos os seus _filhos_. Jasper havia terminado já havia algum tempo, por isso, Bella não estava nele. Ele faria outro em breve.

— É linda! – Declarou ao abrir a caixa de veludo. Os pingentes reluziam com a luz que entrava pela janela.

— E cada um tem um significado. O coração é de Carlisle. – Rose explicou. – A bolsa é minha, Alice escolheu o livro para ela e o pincel é do Jasper.

— E o mouse do Emmett, eu suponho. – Perguntou, passando os dedos levemente pelo teclado.

— Sim, e veja os outros dois. – Apontou para os de Edward e Bella, que estavam lado a lado.

— Um piano! – Tocou a peça, completamente encantada. – Mas e esse? É um cisne? – Perguntou curiosa.

— Sim. Meu sobrenome é Swan. – Bella explicou. – Só queria que soubesse que a considero minha família. – Acrescentou, com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

— É lindo, querida. Eu adorei. – Respondeu a abraçando.

— Esme, eu preciso ir agora. – Emmett explicou. – Tenho que terminar alguns gráficos e também ver como ele está. – Acrescentou e ela assentiu. Emmett saiu, deixando Bella para trás, enquanto ela pensava em como poderia se aproximar dele outra vez.

Ele pegou seu celular, mandando a mensagem enquanto entrava no elevador, mesmo sabendo que talvez ele não fosse responder ou abrir a porta.

 ** _"_** ** _Você foi para casa? Estou subindo."_**

Ele enviou a primeira mensagem, mas Edward não havia respondido, então continuou mandando.

 ** _"_** ** _Não se atreva a me ignorar."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Eu vou continuar mandando mensagens até encher sua paciência ou sua caixa de entrada! "_**

 ** _"_** ** _O que você quer?"_**

Edward finalmente havia respondido sua mensagem.

 ** _"_** ** _Em primeiro lugar, que você abra sua maldita porta."_**

Ele digitou enviando a mensagem, mas a porta a sua frente não se abriu, então ele continuou apertando o interruptor sem parar, fazendo com que ela fosse escancarada.

 _—_ _Um dia, você vai queimar as minhas luzes!_ — Edward sinalizou e Emmett revirou os olhos.

— Então abra a porta quando eu toca-las pela primeira vez! – Respondeu enquanto sinalizava.

— _O que você quer, afinal?_

— Saber como você estava. – Explicou e Edward bufou.

 _—_ _Estou ótimo, como pode ver. Mais alguma coisa? –_ Perguntou e Emmett podia sentir a hostilidade em seus movimentos.

— Não me trate como se nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, Edward. Você não sairia no meio do aniversário de Esme se estivesse realmente ótimo.

 _—_ _Eu já disse que estou bem. Eu estou trabalhando em uma música e quero ficar sozinho, se não se importa_.

— Eu me importo. E não sairei daqui enquanto não ouvir o que está te incomodado. – Respondeu, cruzando os braços no peito.

 _—_ _Então acho que você vai morar aqui, não é? –_ Retrucou com desdém. _— Já que nunca vai ouvir realmente._

 _—_ Não seja politicamente correto agora. Falo sério, Edward. O que é? É a Bella, não é? – Perguntou, já imaginando a resposta.

— _Sim, Emmett! É a garota, está bem? Pode ir embora agora?_

— Não. – Retrucou. - Eu não entendo. Ela nem disse nada. O que o chateou tanto?

— _Sabe, Emmett. Para alguém tão inteligente você tem seus momentos de estupidez as vezes. Não faria diferença para mim, se ela tivesse dito algo maldoso_.

— Ela nunca diria nada assim. Você não a conhece e ... – Começou a explicar, mas ele a interrompeu.

— _Não quero conhece-la. Não gosto de pessoas novas. Isso é parte de mim! Não me importa que Esme tenha a adotado. E honestamente, eu preferia que ela tivesse dito algo maldoso. Seria melhor do que ver o olhar de choque estampado em seu rosto._

— Foi por isso? – Emmett questionou, finalmente entendendo o motivo de tudo. - Você se zangou porque ela não fez como os outros? Porque ela não foi correndo até você, tentando se desculpar por algo que não sabia? Você está agindo como um idiota!

— _É exatamente isso que estou dizendo, Emmett. Ela não sabia! Como puderam esconder isso? Por que não disseram nada?_ — Questionou, voltando a passar as mãos pelo cabelo.

— Eu não disse nada, porque não faz diferença para nós, Edward. Não sabia que ia te chatear.

— _Eu não estou chateado! Agora vá embora._

— Não. – Respondeu balançando a cabeça, fazendo Edward bufar.

— _Ótimo! More aqui então. Não me importa. – Retrucou lhe dando as costas e se sentado em seu piano, fechando seus olhos._

Emmett viu que a conversa havia acabado, uma vez que se ele fechasse seus olhos, não havia nenhuma outra forma de Edward ouvi-lo. Então balançou a cabeça e saiu.

A festa havia acabado e todos haviam voltado para seus apartamentos. Bella estava em seu sofá, olhando para a TV, sem realmente prestar atenção.

Ainda se perguntava como não havia notado. Os sinais estavam ali, mas ela não havia percebido. Se lembrava do olhar dele ao ver sua reação. Era como se sentisse dor. E ela não havia feito nada. O que poderia fazer?

Ela desligou a TV e pegou uma blusa fina de mangas cumpridas, a vestindo. Já havia anoitecido, e o frio da noite era forte.

Bella entrou no elevador, sentindo seu estomago sem contorcer de ansiedade.

Ela encarou a porta a sua frente pelo que pareciam ser horas, mas só alguns minutos haviam se passado. Então finalmente tocou a campainha. Não passavam das nove da noite, então esperava que ele ainda estivesse acordado.

Alguns minutos se passaram e a porta foi aberta.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram levemente ao notar que não era Emmett a sua frente, mas sim sua nova vizinha. O que ela fazia ali, pensou, se preparando para fechar a porta.

Ele vestia uma blusa preta de mangas cumpridas e seus cabelos estavam apontando para todos os lados.

Edward empurrou a porta, tentando fecha-la, mas Bella se pôs a frente, o impedindo e fazendo com que uma expressão confusa atravessasse seu olhar.

Bella negou com a cabeça e tomou uma longa lufada de ar. Tentando manter a concentração, então ergueu as mãos lentamente, enquanto ele a observava de perto, com curiosidade.

— Eu não faço isso já tem muito tempo, então posso errar em alguma coisa. – Ela sinalizou lentamente, o deixando perplexo.

— Conhece sinais? – Perguntou depois de algum tempo, com o choque claramente estampado em seus olhos.

— Sim. – Assentiu, voltando a erguer as mãos. – Podemos conversar agora?

* * *

Bella sabe libras! Sim! SURTEM! Agora eles podem conversar. Mas como ela aprendeu e por quê? Isso só nos próximos capítulos. Então comentem e recomendem!


	6. Ouça meu coração, apenas dê uma chance

Demorei, mas aqui estou! Vamos descobrir um pouca mais hoje. Comentem!

* * *

 **Ouça meu coração, apenas dê uma chance**

— Podemos conversar? – Ela sinalizou, mas os olhos de Edward pareciam perdidos. O que ela fazia ali? Seus movimentos pareciam incertos, mas ele conseguia compreende-la.

— _O que você quer?_ — Perguntou e ela respirou fundo.

— Me desculpar. – Murmurou erguendo as mãos e ele suspirou.

— _Por quê? Emmett disse que você não sabia._

— Não sabia. Mas nunca quis te deixar desconfortável. E assim que notou que eu descobri, você foi embora.

— _Eu não fui embora porque você descobriu que eu sou surdo. Isso não me deixa desconfortável. Nem se quer me incomoda._

— Não? – Perguntou tombando a cabeça para o lado, claramente confusa.

 _—_ _Você se sentiria incomodada se um surdo descobrisse que você pode ouvir? É assim que eu sou. É como eu sou e isso não me incomoda. Conhecer pessoas me incomoda. Por isso fui embora. Agora é a sua vez. Saia!_

— Eu não entendo. Eu sou tão ruim, que você não quer nem ao menos me conhecer? – Perguntou em movimentos lentos.

— _Já conheci os piores dos seres humanos. Duvido que você supere isso, mas não quero essa confirmação. Agora saia. – Sinalizou fechando a porta._

Bella olhou para a porta fechada, pensando em apertar a campainha outra vez, mas sem coragem de se mexer.

Ela desceu pelo elevador, ainda sem entender o que havia acontecido. Ele não havia ficado desconfortável por ela descobrir que ele não podia ouvir. Ele havia ido embora porque não queria nem ao menos conhece-la.

— O que você tem, Bella? – Rosálie perguntou enquanto Bella se vestia para sair com elas outra vez. Iam ao cinema dessa vez. Tudo que ela queria, era esquecer o ocorrido da noite passada e seguir sua vida. Sua complicada e tumultuada, mas sua.

— Nada em especial. Quem vai mesmo? – Perguntou com o interesse brilhando nos olhos.

— Emmett e eu, Alice e Jasper. Por quê? – Questionou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

— Nada. – Murmurou, mentindo.

— Emmett vai chama-lo, mas não acho que ela vá. Se é isso que quer saber.

— Quem? – Indagou, fingindo inocência.

— Como se você não soubesse! Edward, é claro. Eu entendo que seja difícil para ele lidar com essa situação, mas não devia ter partido. Sobretudo quando era aniversário de Esme.

— Ele não foi porque eu descobri que ele não podia ouvir. Foi porque não gosta de conhecer pessoas novas.

— O que? Como sabe disso? – Questionou.

— Ele me disse. Bem, não com palavras e sim com as mãos, mas disse.

— O que? – Gritou. – Quando? Como? Espere, você conhece libras? – Ela falava rápido demais, soltando uma pergunta atrás da outra.

— O que tem de mais?

— Bella! Ele te deixou entrar?

— Não. Ele tentou fechar a porta e eu me coloquei na frente. Ele apenas foi cavalheiro o suficiente para não me esmagar contra o batente. E quando disse que sentia muito, ele disse que não foi embora por não poder me ouvir. Disse apenas que conheceu pessoas ruins o bastante e que eu não queria ver como eu era. Não com essas palavras, mas a intenção foi essa.

— Edward tem um passado difícil. É complicado para ele se abrir com outras pessoas. Os pais dele... Eles eram uns cretinos. Não merecem o filho que tem.

— Eu sou paciente. Adoraria ser amiga dele, mas se ele não quer nem me ver, isso dificulta as coisas.

— Mas você está no caminho certo. O começo foi difícil para todos nós. Ele vai se abrir com você. Agora vista-se. – Mandou e Bella revirou os olhos.

— Ei, Emm! – O garoto de cabelos escuros o chamou, fazendo Emmett se virar.

— Jeremy! Como vai, garoto? – Perguntou batendo seu punho no dele.

— Caminhando. – Respondeu com um sorriso torto no rosto. – Não literalmente, é claro. – Acrescentou, olhando para a própria cadeira de rodas.

— Você tem o mesmo senso de humor do seu irmão. – Retrucou balançando a cabeça.

— E por falar nele? Aquele cabeça de vento está? Quem sabe tenho sorte hoje. – Declarou sorrindo.

— Duvido. Chegou uma moradora nova. Ele está com dificuldades para aceita-la.

— É bonita?

— Não é para seu bico. E deixa a Cloe ouvir você falando isso, moleque. – Respondeu bagunçando os cabelos de Jeremy, que revirou os olhos.

— Foi só uma pergunta. De qualquer forma, eu vou até lá. Eu sempre vou. Elevadores são meus melhores amigos agora.

— Claro. Bom te ver, Jeremy.

— Até mais, Emm! – Respondeu entrando no elevador.

Os andares passaram e logo ele parou no último. Respirando fundo, Jeremy tocou a campainha e esperou. Então, olhou para o olho mágico, onde sabia que o irmão estava o observando.

— Edward? – Falou lentamente, para que ele pudesse ler seus lábios. Então começou a sinalizar. – Eu sei eu está aí. Apenas abra. Você é meu irmão, cara. Eu sei que você pensa que essa merda foi culpa sua, mas não foi. E se isso não me incomoda, por que incomoda você?

Ele tocou o interruptor outra vez, então suspirou.

— Eu só vim dizer que estou bem. Queria saber como você está também. E que eu volto daqui algumas semanas. A propósito, eu sei que você não se importa, mas a mãe está doente. Só queria que você soubesse.

Edward suspirou, encostando sua testa contra a porta. Realmente não se importava, mas a mãe deles, era tudo que Jeremy tinha, uma vez que o pai havia morrido dois anos atrás.

— De qualquer forma, pensei que dessa vez seria diferente. Eu só quero meu irmão de volta. – Sinalizou se virando e voltando para o elevador, enquanto Edward recostava na porta e deslizava pela porta até o chão frio.

Edward estava sentado pelo que pareceram horas, até que viu as luzes piscando outra vez. Sempre que alguem tocava a campainha, todas as luzes do apartamento piscavam. Ele se levantou, olhando quem era dessa vez. Emmett estava lá, então ele abriu.

— _O que?_

 _—_ Vim ver como você estava. – Declarou passando por ele.

— _Ótimo. A música está quase pronta. Ainda falta alguma coisa, mas não sei o que é. Gostaria de ouvir?_ — Perguntou e Emmett assentiu.

Edward foi até seu piano e começou a dedilhar as teclas, sem cometer nenhum erro.

— Isso continua sendo muito assustador. Como sabe como as notas combinam? Ou o som delas?

 _—_ _Pela vibração das teclas. É difícil de explicar. É mais algo que se sente._

 _—_ É boa, mas você está certo. Falta algo. Você pode trabalhar nisso outra hora. Quero falar com você.

— _Sobre_?

— Você sabe o que é! Você não foi tão desagradável com Alice, Jasper ou Rosálie. Por que está tão relutante com ela?

— _Não existe uma razão especial. Só não quero conhece-la._

— Não. Tem que haver algo a mais. É por causa da Tânia? – Perguntou e Edward esfregou os olhos.

— _Se vamos falar da Tânia, é melhor você sair!_

— Eu sei que é um assunto delicado, Edward. Mas já tem dois anos! Do que você tem medo? De que Bella seja como ela? – Perguntou.

— _Eu não sei quem ela é e não tenho intenção alguma de descobrir_.

— Ela não é como aqueles cretinos, Edward! Bella é uma garota legal e você devia lhe dar uma chance.

— _O que quer que eu faça? Que a chame para sair? Não vai acontecer, Emmett. Esqueça_!

— Não estou pedindo para traze-la aqui. Apenas saia um pouco desse seu casulo. Nós vamos ao cinema hoje. Por que não vem com a gente? – Sinalizou e Edward rapidamente negou.

— _Estou bem. Não obrigado_.

— Ótimo! Fique aqui! Se esconda e se isole do mundo. Cansei de tentar tira-lo daqui. – Declarou lhe dando as costas, mas se virou outra vez. – A propósito, Jeremy esteve aqui. Perguntou de você.

— _Eu sei. Vi as luzes se acendendo e o vi pelo olho mágico. Ele cresceu bastante_.

— Podia ter dito isso a ele. Mas preferiu se esconder, não foi?

— _Ele devia ter parado de vir até aqui anos atrás. Foi uma negligência minha que o colocou naquela cadeira de rodas_.

— Ele é seu irmão e te ama. Além disso, você sabe que não teve culpa do que aconteceu. Os únicos culpados foram aqueles dois irresponsáveis.

— _Eu não quero mais saber disso, Emmett. Já chega._

— Eu só acho que você deveria deixa-lo entrar. Ele é seu irmão.

— _Se eu for nesse maldito cinema, você para de falar sobre isso?_ — Perguntou e Emmett assentiu e Edward pegou as chaves.

* * *

Edward tem um irmão! Os pais dele não são muito bons e logo vocês vão ver o motivo. O que será deles nesse cinema? Comentem e recomendem!


	7. Ouça meu coração e se divirta

Eu to pegando o ritmo outra vez. Alguem me segura! Esse vai para a Tammy que ta dodói. Espero que goste, sua linda.

* * *

 **Ouça meu coração e se divirta**

 _—_ _Ainda acho que é uma má ideia._

— Não seja idiota, sabe que ela pode te entender. – Emmett retrucou, olhando para Edward com uma cara feia, quando Bella baixou os olhos.

— _Me esqueci disso._ — Lamentou olhando para ela. – _Desculpe_. – Pediu e ela negou com a cabeça, mostrando que estava tudo bem.

— Então, Bella. Fale de você. De onde você era? – Rosálie perguntou, mudando o assunto.

— Eu nasci em Forks, mas meus pais se separaram um tempo depois. Então me mudei para Phoenix com a minha mãe e minha irmã mais velha ficou com meu pai.

— Você tem uma irmã? Que legal. Como ela se chama? Como ela é? – Alice perguntou animada.

— Alyson era mais velha do que eu. Quatro anos mais velha. – Começou a dizer, enquanto Emmett traduzia tudo para Edward. Os olhos dele não estavam apontando em direção a ela, mas Emmett sabia que ele estava prestando atenção.

— Charlie, meu pai, tinha uma saúde pouco estável. Ele sofria de Alzheimer, mas a doença estava no início ainda. Quando eu fiz quinze anos, Alyson tinha dezenove. Foi quando ficou pior. Havia dias em que ele não a reconhecia. – Ela contou, enquanto torcia a barra da camiseta. Agora os olhos de Edward estavam mais atentos as mãos de Emmett.

— Eu sinto muito, Bella. – Alice declarou, segurando as mãos de Bella, enquanto esperavam que a sala de cinema fosse aberta. – O que aconteceu depois?

— Algum tempo depois, a doença piorou. Eu tinha dezenove e Alyson vinte e três. Eu ainda morava com a minha mãe. Alyson gostava de praticar esportes, mesmo o médico dizendo que era perigoso.

— Perigoso? – Emmett perguntou curioso.

— Sim. Outra doença genética que corre em minha família, é a arritmia cardíaca. Alyson saiu para correr e deixou Charlie dormindo. Ela sempre fazia isso. Mas aquele dia ele acordou e a doença estava pior. Fazia anos que ele não dirigia. Ele pegou as chaves da caminhonete da minha irmã e bateu contra uma árvore. A vizinha chamou a ambulância e Alyson foi avisada. Mas não disseram a ela o quão grave era, então ela também passou mal e teve um infarto.

— Deus, Bella! Que coisa horrível. – Emmett exclamou, deixando as mãos tombarem para o lado, parando de sinalizar pelo choque.

— Ela morreu naquela noite, a caminho do mesmo hospital que Charlie estava internado. – Explicou e Edward chamou a atenção de Emmett, querendo saber o que havia acontecido. Mas quando Emmett ergueu as mãos para contar, ela o impediu.

— Não conte. Não quero a pena dele. – Explicou e então ergueu as mãos. – Eu apenas disse que meu pai morreu e por isso me mudei para cá. – Declarou sinalizando e Edward ergueu as próprias mãos também.

 _—_ _Sinto muito. –_ Ele lamentou e ela assentiu.

— Ele morreu? – Rosálie perguntou.

— Não naquela noite. Um ano depois da morte de Alyson, seu Alzheimer estava muito pior. Eu havia me mudado para que pudesse cuidar dele, mas ele nem sequer sabia quem eu era. Então uma noite, quando fui ver como ele estava, não havia pulsação. Os médicos disseram que foi o coração.

— Então você se mudou? – Rosálie perguntou.

— Sim. Nada mais me prendia lá e eu não queria voltar para Phoenix. Alyson e eu sempre falamos de morar aqui, em Chicago. Então, aqui estou.

Ela terminou de contar e antes que alguem pudesse replicar, a sala foi aberta.

— Então, qual filme vamos ver?

— As garotas escolheram. Se chama o Extraordinário. – Jasper declarou.

— Eu li o livro. É uma ótima história. – Bella declarou sorrindo. Doía falar de seu passado, mas era seu. Não queria se esquecer de seu pai nem de sua irmã.

Todos escolheram seus lugares. Os ingressos marcavam os lugares que deveriam se sentar. Emmett havia escolhido uma fileira onde ficavam cadeiras de dois lugares. Ele e Rosálie ocuparam as primeiras, seguidos por Alice e Jasper. Deixando as últimas para Edward e Bella. Quando percebeu o que havia feito, Emmett se desculpou.

— Eu posso trocar com você, se quiser. – Declarou, mas ele negou.

 _—_ _É só um filme. Tudo bem. –_ Respondeu se sentando.

Emmett balançou a cabeça, confuso com a mudança, mas assentiu e foi para seu lugar.

— Oi. – Ela disse erguendo a mão e ele acenou de volta, voltando a olhar para a tela.

O filme ainda não havia começado, mas ela tinha que perguntar. Sua perna balançando sem parar, a ansiedade tomando conta de seu corpo, como sempre fazia quando queria perguntar algo.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Sinalizou se virando para ele, que deu de ombros. – É do seu apartamento que vem a música?

— _Sim. Eu tenho trabalhado nela por semanas._ — Respondeu, voltando a olhar para a tela, mas ela não havia terminado.

— Não me leve a mal nem nada, mas como faz isso?

 _—_ _E você é a segunda pessoa a perguntar isso hoje. Eu não sei explicar isso. –_ Respondeu voltando a olhar para a tela, mas dessa vez o filme estava começando.

Ele estava conversando com ela? Por que havia mudado de ideia sobre ela? Saber que seu pai havia morrido de algum jeito havia o deixando mais sensível a ela. Talvez ela não fosse tão ruim. Podia se esforçar, não podia? Podiam ser amigos, não poderiam? O que de pior podia acontecer?

O filme passava e seus olhos não prestavam atenção a tela. Mas sim nela. A luz da tela o deixava ver suas mãos, quando ela sinalizou para ele.

— O filme é tão bom quanto o livro. – Declarou sorrindo.

 _—_ _Você leu o livro? Então por que veio assistir? Sabe o que vai acontecer._

— Sim, mas eu queria comparar. Sempre faço isso. – Respondeu sorrindo o fazendo negar com a cabeça e voltar a atenção para a tela.

O filme acabou e todos saíram da sala. As meninas tinham lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto seguravam as mãos de seus namorados. Edward estava ao lado de Bella, mas a uma distancia segura. Todos saíram da galeria e caminharam de volta até o apartamento. A noite estava fria e Bella abraçou o próprio corpo. Todos estavam mais para frente, apenas ela e Edward ficaram mais para trás, enquanto caminhavam. O vento soprou, fazendo ela se encolher e ele tirar sua jaqueta.

— _Aqui_. – Ofereceu a ela, mas ela negou.

— Estou bem. Não precisa.

— _Bem, aproveitando que estamos aqui. Eu queria me desculpar. Sei que fui grosso, mas mudei de ideia._

— Por que mudou de ideia? – Ela perguntou, enquanto caminhavam. Todos os outros haviam se afastado ainda mais, quando Emmett percebeu que eles estavam conversando.

 _—_ _Não sei. Apenas mudei de ideia. Não sei o que te contaram sobre mim, mas sei ser educado como qualquer pessoa normal._

— Você é uma pessoa normal. – Replicou.

— _Entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Eu só queria saber se ainda podemos ser amigos?_ — Perguntou e ela sorriu.

— Claro. – Assentiu sorrindo.

— _Ótimo. Agora, como seu amigo, estou pedindo para vestir o casaco. Não vai querer ficar resfriada_.

— Você é meu amigo não tem nem cinco minutos e já está me dando ordens? Não é assim que as coisas funcionam. – Respondeu rindo e ele negou com a cabeça, desistindo. Talvez não fosse tão difícil ser amigo daquela garota, afinal.

* * *

Coitada da Bella! Perdeu a irmã e o pai. Será que o coração de gelo do Edward vai se derreter um pouco? COMENTEM!


	8. Ouça meu coração e a deixe entrar

Adiantando o carnaval de vocês! Capítulo fresquinho! E 0 que será deles depois do cinema?

* * *

 **Ouça meu coração e a deixe entrar**

Bella tocou a campainha e esperou até a porta se abrir. Depois de algum tempo, voltou a apertar o botão sem parar.

 _—_ _Você quer queimar minhas luzes?_

— Pensei que fossemos amigos agora. Por que não quer abrir? Amigos não ignoram amigos. – Sinalizou estreitando os olhos, fazendo Edward revirar os seus.

 _—_ _Talvez você ainda não tenha notado, mas eu não estava te ignorando. Estava no banho. – Apontou para o próprio corpo, enrolado apenas em uma toalha._

— Oh. Eu não sabia. – Respondeu mordendo o lábio. – Eu posso esperar até que você se vista. – O encarou e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

 _—_ _O que você quer?_

— Eu disse. Eu quero te conhecer. É isso que amigos fazem. – Respondeu e ele revirou os olhos, abrindo a porta e lhe dando as costas.

Algum tempo depois, voltou, devidamente vestido.

 _—_ _Aqui estou. O que você quer saber?_

— De onde você é? – Ela perguntou, se sentando no sofá de couro, sem nem ao menos pedir permissão.

 _—_ _Isso não vai funcionar assim. Se quiser respostas especificas._ — Sinalizou, se levantando e ela protestou.

— Espera! – Disse, mas levou a mão a testa, se lembrando que ele não a ouviria. Ela pensou que ele havia desistido da conversa, mas voltou com um caderno.

— _Danvers_. – Edward escreveu, em uma caligrafia perfeita.

— Você vive sozinho? – Perguntou e ele assentiu.

 _—_ _Isso não está muito justo. Se é uma amizade, eu devia poder perguntar coisas também._

— É justo. O que quer caber? – Perguntou e ele a olhou de modo confuso.

— _Caber_? – Repetiu a pergunta e ela parecia tão confusa quanto ele. Então Edward pegou o caderno e escreveu. – _Caber_?

Depois de ler a pergunta, ela entendeu. Havia feito um sinal errado. Fazia algum tempo que não praticava. Sabia que podia errar. Rapidamente ela negou e tomou o caderno e a caneta de suas mãos e começou a escrever.

— Não é caber. É saber! O que quer saber? Desculpe, faz tempo que não pratico.

 _—_ _Sem problemas. Essa é minha pergunta. Onde e por que aprendeu libras_? – Perguntou.

— São duas perguntas. Mas vou responder. – Apontou para o caderno outra vez e escreveu. – Aprendi com a minha irmã e por ela. – Escreveu e devolveu o caderno esperando as próximas perguntas.

— _Ela era..._ — Ele começou, mas ela negou.

— Minha vez, parceiro. – O interrompeu sorrindo. – Você tem família?

— _Próxima pergunta_. – Sinalizou nervoso e Bella o olhou confuso.

— Por quê?

— _Próxima_!

— Está bem. – Respondeu jogando as mãos para o alto. - Como você toca piano? – Perguntou, e pôde vê-lo relaxar outra vez.

— _Eu disse. É algo que se sente_. – Respondeu sorrindo, com um brilho nos olhos, então se levantou do chão onde estava e ainda hesitante, estendeu a mão para ela, que a segurou. – _Sente-se_. – Apontou para o banco do piano.

Ela se sentou e ele se posicionou ao seu lado. Colocando as mãos sobre o piano e fechando os olhos, enquanto ela o observava de perto.

Então as notas começaram a deslizar sobre seus dedos e uma melodia suave preencheu a sala e os ouvidos de Bella, enquanto Edward era guiado pelas vibrações das teclas.

— É linda. – Bella disse ainda olhando para ele, mas ele estava com os olhos fechados e não viu.

— _Acho que agora é minha vez de perguntar. –_ Declarou e ela assentiu.

— Sua irmã? Ela era como eu? – Perguntou, já imaginando a resposta. Ela pegou o caderno e voltou a se sentar no banco, ao lado dele.

— Sim, ela era. Não sei se como você, mas Alyson também não podia ouvir. – Escreveu e entregou o caderno a ele. – Agora é minha vez. Você não tem família? – Perguntou.

— _Por que quer tanto saber?_ — Questionou tentando se levantar, mas ela segurou seu braço levemente, o fazendo parar e pegou o caderno.

— Porque isso parece te chatear. E é isso que amigos fazem. Fazem os amigos falarem de assuntos difíceis para que possam ser superados.

— _Sua letra é horrível._ — Sinalizou olhando para o caderno.

— E você é um cavalheiro. – Retrucou, mostrando a língua.

 _—_ _Eu tento._ — Respondeu com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

 _—_ Isso foi uma piada? Senhoras e senhores, ele fez uma piada? Eu estou chocada!— Escreveu, prendendo o riso e ele tomou o caderno de suas mãos, escrevendo de volta.

— _Muito engraçado. Eu respondo sua pergunta se responder mais uma minha_. – Explicou e ela revirou os olhos.

— Diga.

— _Onde está sua irmã agora? Ela mora com você?_ — Perguntou, fazendo Bella congelar. Ela não havia deixado que Emmett contasse que Alyson havia morrido e agora teria que fazer isso ela mesma.

— Não. Ela não mora, porque ela morreu. – Escreveu, empurrando o caderno de volta e mantendo seus olhos baixos.

 _—_ _Eu sinto muito. Não fazia ideia._

— Não faz mal. Eu não queria que soubessem de qualquer forma.

— _Por quê?_

— Não queria sua pena. Queria ser sua amiga por ser quem eu sou.

 _—_ _E você conseguiu, Isabella_. – Escreveu e ela negou escrevendo e empurrando o caderno de volta.

— Bella. Isabella faz com que me sinta velha. – Escreveu com uma carranca e ele riu. – Acho que agora é minha vez. – Declarou e ele deu de ombros.

 _—_ _Sim, eu tenho família, mas não tenho contato com eles._

— Por quê?

— _Essa é outra pergunta. Não é justo._

— Você fez uma pergunta muito pessoa. – Escreveu cruzando os braços. – Você me deve.

 _—_ _Está bem. Não tenho contato com eles porque meus pais não são boas pessoas e não tenho contato com meu irmão porque eu ferrei com a vida dele. Podemos falar de outra coisa agora?_ — Escreveu empurrando o caderno e cruzando o braço sobre o peito e Bella assentiu.

— É a sua vez de perguntar. – Ela sinalizou e ele assentiu.

— _Por que se mudou para cá?_

— Era um sonho meu e da minha irmã. Iríamos cursar faculdade aqui. Antes de tudo que aconteceu, é claro.

 _—_ _Eu sinto muito._

— Pare com desculpas. É a minha vez. Você é assim desde que quando? – Perguntou.

— _Desde que nasci_. – Respondeu pegando o caderno e escrevendo. _— Eu tenho otosclerose. Minha surdez é derivada de uma má formação de um osso perto do meu estribo. Eu conheço esses termos porque antes de descobrirem que era permanente e definitivo, meus pais foram bastante prestativos, tentando fazer como que eu fosse normal._

— Então você nunca vai poder ouvir?

— _Não_. – Negou.

— Nem se fizesse alguma cirurgia ou algo assim? – Escreveu curiosa e ao ler a frase, suas lembranças o levaram ao passado. A garota de cabelos loiros, Tânia. Dizendo que não podia viver com aquilo. Ele nunca seria capaz de ouvir e ela não podia viver com aquilo. Ouvir aquilo o fez se sentir incompleto outra vez.

Sempre havia sido daquele jeito para ele. Nunca se sentiu incapaz ou insuficiente até que Tânia dissesse que ele era. Ela havia quebrado algo nele, e mesmo depois de tantos anos, ainda doía.

— _Não há nada que eu possa fazer. Sinto muito desapontar, mas acho que vou continuar assim_. – Respondeu se levantando e voltando a olhar para ela. – _Está tarde. Você deveria ir embora._ — Sinalizou, apontando para a saída, a deixando confusa.

— O que? Por quê? – Perguntou perdida.

— _Porque estou mandando. Agora saia!_ — Apontou para a porta, lhe dando as costas e se fechando em seu próprio quarto, seu pequeno mundo, ainda mais sombrio.

* * *

Poxa Edward, a Bella só é curiosa. Mas antes de qualquer coisa, saibam... O passado dele é pesado e por isso ele é como é. Comentem!


	9. Ouça meu coração e volte ao passado

OLHA EU AQUI! Meu dia ontem foi tão incrível que tive que postar hoje! Espero que gostem!

* * *

 **Ouça meu coração e volte ao passado**

Edward dormia um sono agitado, movido por seus pesadelos. Quase sempre lembranças daquela noite.

Ele estava sentado no sofá lendo. Tinha dezessete anos e seus pais haviam saído e o deixado responsável por Jeremy, que brincava no andar de cima. Já estava sentado há algum tempo e decidiu tomar um pouco de água.

Foi quando sentiu a vibração no chão. Pareciam passos apressados e vinham em direção a porta. Foi quando os viu.

Seu pai tinha as mãos na cabeça, repuxando os cabelos enquanto falava com alguém ao telefone, enquanto sua mão estava ajoelhada ao chão, agarrada ao corpo inerte de Jeremy. Assim que ela o viu, parecia estar gritando, mas Edward não saberia dizer. Ele tentou ler os lábios dela, mas ela falava rápido demais e havia raiva demais em suas palavras. Só conseguia pegar palavras avulsas.

— Sua culpa. Culpa sua! – Foi tudo que ele conseguiu entender antes dos paramédicos entrarem na casa e carregarem Jeremy porta a fora.

Edward acordou banhado no próprio suor. Ainda estava escuro e ele não conseguia dormir. Tinha medo de voltar a sonhar. Acendeu as luzes e foi até a gaveta de sua cômoda, pegando álbum de família. Uma das poucas coisas que havia levado com sigo, no dia que decidir partir daquele inferno.

Ele abriu o álbum, passando as páginas. No álbum havia apenas fotos de até o primeiro ano de idade. Foi quando seus pais descobriram que ele não podia ouvir. Que ele nunca poderia ouvir. Depois disso, só haviam fotos de Jeremy, seu irmão.

Edward olhava as fotos, admirando o garoto de bochechas gordinhas. Ele amava o irmão e o pequeno o idolatrava. Mas já fazia muito tempo.

Quando Jeremy começou a freqüentar a escolinha, Edward havia começado a ensinar-lhe libras. Para que eles pudessem se comunicar sem que os pais soubesse, uma vez que os pais nunca tiveram interesse em aprender a língua. Nem mesmo para se comunicar com Edward. Ainda se lembrava de como eram as coisas antes do nascimento de Jeremy.

Flashback On

— Papai! – Edward o chamou, fazendo Carter cobrir os olhos. – Olha meu avião papai! – O chamou outra vez, fazendo duas mulheres se virarem.

— Quieto, Edward. – O censurou, não se dando conta que o filho sabia falar, mas não podia ouvir. O jeito que Edward falava causava constrangimento no homem. Todos olhavam e o menino sempre falava tão alto! Por Deus, como era alto!

— Meu avião, papai! Vamos brincar mais tarde? – Edward perguntou, completamente alheio a vergonha do pai. Até que o homem tomou o avião de suas mãos e levou um dedo aos lábios, ordenando para que Edward se calasse de uma vez.

Eles saíram do mercado, com Carter praticamente rebocando o menino de seis anos e meio. Edward ainda carregava seu avião, mas não se atreveu a falar mais nada.

— Papai! Brinca comigo? – Edward gritou, correndo pelas escadas. Ao ouvir a voz do filho, fechou os olhos e trincou os dentes de irritação. – Papai!

— Por Deus, Evelyn, mande esse garoto fechar a boca! – Gruniu, bebendo sua cerveja.

— Ele é só um garoto, Carter. O que quer que eu diga? – Retrucou.

— Papai! – Edward soou ainda mais alto, fazendo o homem se levantar e sair pela porta.

Cinco anos haviam se passado e agora Edward não era mais a única criança da casa. Seu irmão Jeremy já crescia forte e saudável. Era visível o orgulho que seu pai tinha do menino.

— Vamos ser amigos, não é, Jer? - Ele perguntou, enquanto o irmão brincava com um avião de plástico que era de Edward.

— Vamos sim. – Respondeu sorrindo, enquanto Edward continuava mostrando alguns sinais básicos.

— Evy! – Carter entrou gritando, tropeçando em seus p´roprios pés, tonto pela bebida.

— O papai chegou, Jeremy. Melhor você ir brincar no armário.

— Eu não gosto de lá! É escuro. – Respondeu sinalizando.

— Vai ser divertido. É como esconde - esconde. Agora vai. – Mandou, e o irmão correu.

— Evy! Onde você está? – Ele gritou, mas ela estava no banheiro, no andar de cima. – Ei! Cadê a sua mãe? – Carter gritou, mas Edward não havia entendido. Não importava o quanto tentasse, não podia ler os lábios do pai.

Carter tropeçou até o corredor, onde Edward estava e refez a pergunta.

— Não vai me responder, moleque? Onde está a sua mãe? – Gritou, mas Edward nem se mexeu. – Você não escuta nada mesmo? – Perguntou, dando um passo a frente. – Ou vai ver seus ouvidos estão só entupidos! – Resmungou, lhe dando um golpe na orelha, fazendo Edward cambalear.

Edward agora tinha quinze anos. Seu pai nunca havia o tocado, mas a bebida mexe com as pessoas. Mexeu com ele aquela noite.

— Não me toque! – Gritou, se recuperando da surpresa.

— Eu já mandei que se calasse! Evelyn! Eu já não mandei esse garoto se calar? Por que é que ele não se cala?

— Carter? – Ela o chamou do andar de cima, pensando ter ouvido sua voz. – Eu desço em um minuto querido.

— Por que é que não pode falar como alguem normal? – Questionou. – Aposto que se quiser, consegue falar como alguem normal! Assim eu não seria alvo de piadas na construção! – Berrou, mas Edward não ouvia nada. Só podia ver suas mãos e lábios se movendo furiosamente, em direção a ele.

— Eu não posso te ouvir, papai! – Respondeu, fazendo Carter se enfurecer ainda mais.

— Cadê seu irmão? Se aquela escola inútil não te ensinou a ouvir, talvez Jeremy possa. É um garoto inteligente.

— Escreva, papai! – Edward pediu, querendo entender o que o pai queria. O que o deixava tão enfurecido.

— Pare de falar! Eu não agüento ouvir sua voz, moleque. Por Deus! Eu só queria um filho normal! – Gritou e quando Edward ia responder, o homem perdeu a paciência e o empurrou contra a parede.

— Carter, não! – Evelyn gritou, correndo até onde o marido havia empurrado o filho. Edward ainda estava no chão, desnorteado.

— Por que ele insiste em falar? Por que não pode se calar de uma vez, Evy? Por que? – Perguntou olhando o garoto caído.

— Oh, Carter. Você bebeu outra vez? – Perguntou carregando o marido.

— Foram só algumas cervejas. Eu só queria esquecer. Esquecer por uma noite.

— Eu volto em um minuto. Só tenho que apanhar uma coisa. Consegue se manter apoiado um pouco, querido? – Perguntou e o marido assentiu.

Evelyn correu até a mesa perto da porta do armário pegou um papel e escreveu um recado. Então abriu a porta do armário que Jeremy estava, sussurrando.

— Jery, querido? Edward ainda está te procurando. Não sai daqui até ele te encontrar, está bem? – Pediu e o menino sussurrou.

— Está bem, mamãe.

Ela então pegou o bilhete e entregou a Edward, que ainda estava caído, com um olhar perdido.

 **Seu pai bebeu outra vez. Apenas não fale mais, Edward. E não vá até o armário. Jeremy estará mais seguro com você longe dele.**

Deixou o bilhete e voltou para o marido, que ainda cambaleava.

Flashback Off

Edward fechou a álbum, o atirando de volta a gaveta. Já amanhecia, quando ele passou pela porta de seu apartamento. Queria correr. Gostava de sentir o vento em seu rosto.

Ao passar pelo andar de baixo, o elevador parou, e seu coração seguiu o mesmo caminho, quando ela entrou.

— Oi. – O cumprimentou e ele sorriu. Não era culpa dela. Seu passado não era culpa dela. Era disso que vinha tentando se convencer. Ela parecia uma boa pessoa. Mas ainda sim, o deixava nervoso. – Vai correr? – Perguntou, o tirando de seus desvaneios e o fazendo analisar a roupa que ela usava.

Bella vestia uma calça de malha, levemente colada, junto com uma blusa de mangas cumpridas. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. Ele viu que ela, assim como ele, usava fones de ouvido.

Com o passar dos anos, Edward descobriu que eram uma boa rota de escape. Se alguem o chamasse, ele não ouviria de qualquer maneira. Ao menos podia culpar os fones.

— _Queria me desculpar pelo meu comportamento._ – Sinalizou, prendendo a atenção da morena.

— Eu fui intrometida. Faço muito isso. Sinto muito. – Lamentou, voltando a encarar o chão.

— _Vai correr? –_ Perguntou e ela assentiu.

— Adoro correr. O vento me faz bem. Me sinto livre.

 _—_ _Eu penso o mesmo. Você pode vir comigo se quiser._

— Sério?

— _Se conseguir me acompanhar. –_ Respondeu com um sorriso torto, a deixando um pouco abobada.

Ela sorriu de volta, então as portas do elevador se abriram.

Quando eles passaram pela porta do elevador, Edward paralisou.

— Edward? – Bella o chamou, vendo que ele olhava para a pessoa a sua frente.

— _Finalmente te encontrei. Acho que podemos finalmente resolver as coisas. –_ A pessoa a frente deles sinalizou, deixando Edward atordoado. Talvez não devesse ter saído de casa.

* * *

Muahahah. Será que é a Tania? Será que a mãe aprendeu libras e veio visitar? Quem será ? COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!


	10. Ouça meu coração, você não estava sozinh

To perdoada Portuga? Dois capítulos lindinhos! Quem disse que era o Jeremy acertou. Oque será que ele tem a dizer? Logo eu volto com mais.! COMENTEM!

* * *

 **Ouça meu coração, você não estava sozinho**

— _Finalmente te encontrei. Acho que podemos finalmente resolver as coisas._

Bella observava o rapaz a sua frente, enquanto Edward continuava parado na porta.

— Eu sou o Jeremy, a propósito. O irmão desse mal educado aí.

— _O que faz aqui?_ \- Edward sinalizou, se recuperando do choque. Pensou que o irmão havia partido.

— Então ele fala, senhoras e senhores. Eu vim ver meu irmão. Sabe onde posso encontra-lo? – Perguntou, com um sorriso brincando nos olhos.

— Edward é seu irmão? – Bella perguntou.

— Sim. Eu sou mais novo e pela sua cara, aposto que o cabeçudo aí não falou de mim. – Respondeu, e enquanto falava com Bella, sinalizava com as mãos.

— _Você não mudou nada, garoto._

— Como pode dizer isso? Sempre que eu venho aqui, você me dispensa.

 _—_ _Pensei que não quisesse mais me ver. Depois de tudo. -_ Explicou.

— Olha só, eu aceitei minha situação. Por que não pode fazer o mesmo? O que você poderia ter feito que mudaria minha situação?

— _Se eu estivesse prestando atenção..._ — Edward começou, mas Jeremy negou com a cabeça, revirando os olhos.

— Eu ainda teria corrido. Ainda mais rápido, tentando te driblar. Eu era atentado na época. Ainda sou, mas isso não vem ao caso. Foi um acidente, Edward. Supere. Mas se realmente quer se desculpar por algo que não é de jeito nenhum sua culpa, tudo bem. Eu tenho uma ideia.

— _E o que seria?_ — Perguntou curioso, enquanto Bella observava tudo.

— Volte a ser meu irmão. É tudo o que eu quero. Abra a porta para mim quando eu vier e se não for abusar, me deixe dormir no seu apartamento, porque dormir no do Emmett não tem como. Eu adoro o cara, mas ele ronca muito!- Sinalizou, fazendo Edward gargalhar.

Ao ouvir aquele som, o coração de Bella se aqueceu.

— Acho que vocês tem muito o que conversar. Eu sou a Bella. – Ela declarou, estendendo a mão.

— É claro que é. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Ouvi falar de você, garota. Bom te conhecer. Está lidando bem com esse rabugento aqui? – Perguntou, sem nunca deixar de sinalizar, ganhando um tapa na nuca de Edward.

— _Muito engraçado, pirralho._

— É meu irmão de novo não tem nem cinco minutos e já está me batendo? Isso não está certo, cara. – Respondeu em tom de provocação.

— Acho que não vamos correr mais. Mas podemos ir outro dia? – Edward perguntou e ela assentiu sorrindo.

— Bem, eu diria, não, vamos lá, mas... – Respondeu apontando para as pernas paradas na cadeira de rodas e Edward o olhou como se tivesse dito algo errado. – Cara, relaxe! Eu estava brincando! Quer dizer que você pode dizer que não vai me _ouvir_ , mas eu não posso dizer que não vou _correr_? – O provocou.

— _Muito engraçado. -_ Bufou.

— Eu tento. Agora, vamos ou não até seu apartamento? – Perguntou com um sorriso que mostrava suas covinhas, fazendo Edward revirar os olhos.

— Eu tenho que ir agora. – Disse a Bella e ela assentiu.

— Foi bom te conhecer, Bella. Acho que vamos nos ver muito.

— Assim espero. – Respondeu se despedindo. – Vejo você depois, Edward. – Acrescentou e ele assentiu, chamando o elevador.

O silencio se instalou no apartamento. Os irmãos estavam frente a frente, mas nervosos demais para dizer alguma coisa.

— Então... Não queria atrapalhar seu encontro. – Jeremy soltou sem pensar.

— _Encontro?_ — Perguntou confuso.

— Sim, com a Bella.

— _Aquilo não era um encontro. Somos... amigos?_ — Declarou em tom de pergunta.

— Você não parece ter muita certeza. Gosta dela? - Perguntou. Com o tempo, havia ficado bastante fluente nos sinais.

 _—_ _Ela é legal. Não sei bem._

— Então gosta dela. – Afirmou.

 _—_ _Não vou chama-la para sair. E você tem passado muito tempo com o Emmett._

— Se você abrisse a porta, eu não precisaria. – Respondeu sem pensar. – Desculpe.

— _Não, eu mereci. Te virei as costas, não foi?_ — Perguntou, sem realmente esperar uma resposta. _— Quando Carter morreu, eu quase fui até você._

— E por que mudou de ideia?

 _—_ _Você parecia melhor sem mim. Era o que a mamãe dizia. Que você ficaria seguro longe de mim._

— O que? Quando ela disse isso?

— _Você era pequeno. Carter havia bebido e eu mandei você se esconder no armário. Disse que era como..._

— Esconde-esconde. – Completou, se lembrando.

 _—_ _Mas não importa. Eu cometi um erro, irmãozinho. Não vou te abandonar outra vez, está bem._

— Isso é bom. Porque Emmett bolou um jeito de abrir a sua porta e se você me chutar daqui, não literalmente, é claro, eu vou voltar. – Respondeu brincando.

 _\- E como estão as coisas?_ — Perguntou curioso.

— Boas. Eu estou no ultimo ano do colégio e me candidatei a várias universidades. Incluindo uma aqui em Chicago.

 _—_ _E o que quer fazer?_

— Dar aulas. De literatura. – Respondeu. – Se eu conseguir a bolsa aqui, venho morar aqui. Cloe e eu temos falado de dividir um apartamento, uma vez que ela mora com os tios.

— _Cloe_? – Indagou curioso.

— É. Minha namorada. Você precisa conhece-la. Ela é linda, inteligente, divertida. Eu a conheci no fundamental. Me apaixonei por ela e não faço ideia porque ela se apaixonou por mim. Eu era noventa por cento bobo e dez por cento lesado, mas ainda sim, consegui essa garota incrível.

— _Fico feliz por você_. – Respondeu com um sorriso. Era indescritível a sensação de saber que seu irmãozinho era feliz.

— E quanto a você? Alguma gata? Além da vizinha nova, é claro.

— _Eu não vou responder isso._ — Respondeu sorrindo.

— E você? Apartamento legal esse. Como paga por ele?

— _Com a minha música. Quando me mudei par cá, Esme foi muito boa para mim. Não cobrou os primeiros meses e ainda me dava aulas de piano sem nada em troca. Com o passar o passar do tempo fiquei bom e comecei a escrever músicas para uma trupe de teatro._

— Isso é legal. Muito legal. E como é? – Perguntou interessado.

— _Eu vou até o teatro algumas noites e fico no fundo, atrás das cortinas tocando. Eles colocaram uma luz, que se acende quando eu devo começar a tocar e apaga quando devo parar. Paga as contas e eu faço o que eu gosto._ — Explicou, deixando Jeremy orgulhoso do irmão.

— Isso é incrível. Quero te ouvir tocar depois. – Respondeu sorrindo e Edward respirou fundo. Sabia que era hora.

— _Como ela está?_

— Indo. Dias bons e ruins. Ultimamente mais ruins. - Lamentou.

— O que ela tem exatamente? – Perguntou.

— Leucemia. Os médicos já fizeram todos os exames e não podem fazer mais nada além de deixa-la confortável. – Respondeu, se referindo a mãe deles. – Ela... Ela perguntou de você outra noite.

 _—_ _Agora sei que está mentindo_. - Bufou, cruzando os braços.

— Não! Eu juro que não estou, Edward. Ela mudou muito desde que o pai morreu. Parece arrependida.

— _Ela tem que estar mesmo. Olha, eu não quero falar disso com você. Ela é sua mãe e foi ótima para você, mas para mim? Não é ninguém, está bem. Você é meu irmãozinho e eu amo você, mas é aí que minha família acaba._

— O que ela poderia ter feito, Edward? Ele era mais forte. Ela tinha medo!

— _De que?_ — Perguntou, perdendo o controle.

— Do papai! Não era só em você que ele batia. – Sinalizou, deixando Edward paralisado de medo do que ouviria a seguir.

* * *

Olha só, eu sou muito boa e muito má ao mesmo tempo. Boa porque são dois capítulo no mesmo dia. E má, porque parei aí! MAUAHAHAH. RECOMENDEM QUE EU VOLTO RÁPIDO!


	11. Ouça meu coração, você não era o único

Controle para que, né? Eu disse que postaria com recomendação, mas aí a fic completou 200 comentários. Então aqui estou! Quem quer odiar o pai dele um pouco mais? Pois vocês vão... COMENTEM

* * *

 **Ouça meu coração, você não era o único.**

 _—_ _O que quer dizer com eu não era o único?_ — Edward perguntou, voltando a si.

— Ele batia nela também. Algumas noites, eu a ouvia chorando. Não sabe como desejei ser como você. Porque eu sabia que era pequeno e que não podia fazer nada. Eu ainda me lembro da noite em que ele morreu.

 _—_ _O que aconteceu?_ — Edward perguntou, mas os olhos do irmão pareciam vazios. – _Jeremy? O que aconteceu?_

— Ele havia saído para beber outra vez. Eu estava no andar de baixo e o vi subir. Mas o que eu poderia ter feito? Não é como se eu pudesse ir até lá.

 **Flashback On**

— Carter, o que vo...?

— Onde foi que eu errei, Evy? Por que não pode me dar uma vida normal? – Ele gritou do quarto. – Eu queria uma família normal, como a do Bobby. Sabia que os filhos dele vão ganhar bolsas na universidade pelo futebol?

— Carter, você bebeu outra vez? – Ela perguntou e ele voltou a gritar.

— Por que aqueles garotos inúteis não podem ser como os filhos do Bobby?

— Esqueça isso, Carter.

— Eu não consigo! Porque sempre que vou para a porra do meu trabalho, sou motivo de piadas entre meus amigos.

— Talvez precise de amigos novos! Jeremy sempre foi um bom garoto e Edward...

— Não quero mais ouvir o nome daquele moleque! Ele está morto para mim! Ele fodeu com meu único filho bom, Evy! Acabou com a vida dele.

— Carter, por favor! – Ela suplicou. – Você sabe que foi um acidente. Eu sei que foi... – Dizia, mas foi interrompida pelo golpe que atingiu seu rosto.

— Você não vai defender aquele fedelho surdo! – Rugiu, ainda mais irritado, olhando para a esposa caída.

— Por que você fez isso? – Perguntou, o olhando com os olhos feridos e molhados, em seguida tentou dizer outra coisa e caiu no choro.

— Porque você mereceu! Você estava defendendo aquele fedelho!

— Vo-você não pode... você não deve me bater, Carter!

— Não posso e não vou são coisas diferentes, Evy! Já é o bastante você não ter sido boa o bastante me dar filhos saudáveis, não tenho que ouvir você os defendendo.

— Eu...

— Eis o que vai acontecer aqui, Evy. Se você voltar a defender aquele fedelho na minha frente outra fez, eu vou te dar outra porrada, entendeu? – Perguntou e ela assentiu, sentindo arrepios até em seus ossos. – Eu não ouvi você, Evy. Você me entendeu?

— Si-sim, Carter.

— Ótimo. Estou cansado e não me sinto bem, vou me deitar.

— Sim, querido. – Respondeu se erguendo e indo até o banheiro se recompor, antes de descer e colocar Jeremy na cama.

Uma semana havia se passado. Evy quase havia se esquecido daquela noite. Mas então outras noites como aquela vieram. E ficaram cada vez piores.

Ela nunca havia deixado que o marido tocasse no filho. Não cometeria esse erro outra vez. Da primeira vez havia sido doloroso o bastante. Mas então, o que nunca havia acontecido entre eles, acabou se tornando um habito.

Carter tinha um cinto, que guardava no armário do casal. A parte onde a fivela _deveria_ estar, estava dobrada, deixando um espaço para que ele passasse a mão.

E então, qualquer coisa que saía errado em uma noite de bebedeira, de repente era culpa de Evy.

Se alguém do trabalho fizesse piadas sobre ele não conseguir ter filhos _normais_ , era culpa dela, e lá estava o cinto.

Se a empresa atrasasse seu pagamento, e o bom e velho barmen locar, Rick, não quisesse lhe vender uma ou cinco cervejas fiado, era culpa dela, e lá estava o cinto.

Se Jeremy estivesse tendo uma noite difícil, por causa das dores e seu choro baixo o irritasse, era culpa dela, e então, lá estava o cinto outra vez.

Até que uma noite, havia sido o bastante. Carter havia bebido e estava cansado daquela existência miserável. Tudo que queria, era culpar alguem além de si mesmo, por seu fracasso.

Carter podia sentir a textura do couro, roçando em sua mão.

— Por favor, não. – Ela implorou, mas ele não se importava. Estava alto demais pela bebida e cego demais pela raiva de si.

Ele partiu para cima dela, rápido. Seu braço dobrando sobre a cabeça, erguendo o cinto alto o bastante, depois o baixando. Ouvindo a tira de couro sibilar pelo caminho que percorreu no ar. Evelyn viu a tira se aproximando e tentou se abaixar, mas seu ombro esquerdo bateu contra a porta do banheiro e houve um estalo carnudo quando o cinto bateu contra o antebraço dela, deixando mais uma marca.

— Isso é culpa de vocês! Daquele garoto! Se ele fosse normal...- Resmungou, dando um passo em direção a ela.

— Edward não está mais aqui. Como pode ser culpa dele, Carter? – Perguntou sem pensar, levando as mãos a boca logo em seguida.

— Você está defendendo aquele garoto? Está malditamente o defendendo, Evy?

— Na-n-não. – Gaguejou, sabendo o que viria a seguir.

— Eu vou te dar uma surra. – Repetiu. – Eu disse que faria se o defendesse.

— Carter, por favor! – Suplicou, mas ele não a ouviu, apenas continuou batendo.

Naquela noite, Carter havia acordado sobre saltado, com fortes dores no peito. Seu braço esquerdo estava adormecido, mas ele conseguia senti-lo formigando. Puxava o ar, tentando desesperadamente respirar, então empurrou Evelyn, tentando chamar sua atenção, mas seu lado da cama estava vazio.

Ela não estava ali e ele não tinha força o bastante para gritar. Então lentamente e dolorosamente, sentiu seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido, enquanto sufocava com a própria língua e morria lenta e dolorosamente, como merecia.

 **Flashback Off**

 **—** Eu _não fazia ideia. Se soubesse disso, nunca teria te deixado lá. Pensei que eu fosse o problema. Nunca deveria ter partido._ — Lamentou, sinalizando para o irmão.

— Se você tivesse ficado, ele teria feito ainda pior com você. Eu sei que talvez não tenha sido certo esconder isso de você, mas agora você sabe. Sabe que por pior que ela tenha sido, ela tinha seus motivos. Ela fazia aquilo para te proteger também.

— _Me proteger? Como isso me protegeria?_ — Questionou.

— Ela pensou que se infernizasse você o bastante, um dia seria demais para você e você partiria. Acredite, Edward. Se você tivesse ficado, papai teria matado você. Um dia, ele perderia a cabeça e teria perdido o controle. E seria o fim.

— _Ela fez isso para que eu partisse_. – Constatou atordoado.

— Eu tenho que ir agora. Só queria que você soubesse. – Explicou se despedindo. – Eu posso perguntar mais uma coisa? Antes de ir?

 _—_ _O que é?_

— Você nunca mais falou. Sei que não era por ele, porque você não se importava com o que o papai pensava. Então, por que parou de falar?

— _Isso não importa. Já faz muito tempo._ — Respondeu, seus olhos ficando vazios e sombrios de repente.

— Eu sou seu irmão. Importa para mim. Foi ela, não foi? A garota loira.

 _—_ _Jeremy..._

— Eu só quero que voltemos a ser como antes. Quando você me contava tudo. – Lamentou fazendo Edward suspirar.

 _—_ _Eu só quero esquecer essa parte da minha vida, Jeremy. Também quero que voltemos a ser como antes, mas não assim. Aquela garota ferrou com a minha cabeça e não quero falar sobre isso. Não agora pelo menos._

— Tudo bem. Outra hora então. Mas me prometa uma coisa, está bem? – Pediu.

 _—_ _E o que é?-_ Questionou.

— Não pense que todas são como ela. Existem garotas bacanas por aí. – Respondeu se afastando, mas se virou outra vez. – E eu acho que você encontrou uma. Apenas não se deu conta disso ainda.

* * *

O BICHO RUIM! Ainda bem que morreu. Tania ferrou com a cabeça dele, mas isso é uma coiisa que ele só vai contar para uma pessoa. Quem será? Eu sei que o Beward ta demorando, mas ta quase lá. Quero que eles sejam amigos antes de qualquer coisa. O passado dele é dificil e não é tão simples assim confiar nas pessoas. Por isso... Paciência pequenos gafanhotos! Volto com recomendação, ou então pro final da semana. O que vier primeiro...


	12. Ouça meu coração, isso muda um pouco as

Primeiro, quero agradecer a BellaDS pela linda recomendação! Esse capítulo ficou maior do que os outros, mas não se acostumem! hahaha. COMENTEM!

* * *

 **Ouça meu coração, isso muda um pouco as coisas**

Depois que Jeremy saiu, Edward ficou ainda mais recluso em seus pensamentos. O que o irmão havia dito, mexeu com ele. A mãe havia feito aquilo para que ele partisse.

Edward sabia que o pai não valia nada. Mas sempre pensou que agia assim somente com ele. Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que a mãe passava por aqueles tormentos também. E além de tudo aquilo, havia o que o irmão havia dito. Já encontrou uma garota legal. Só não havia se dado conta disso. Ao menos não até aquele momento.

Ele olhou pela janela. Já havia escurecido, mas não começara a nevar ainda. Era o clima perfeito.

Rapidamente vestiu suas roupas de inverno e saiu, em direção ao elevador.

Edward tocou a campainha uma vez e esperou. Não sabia dizer se ela estava funcionando, uma vez que não haviam luzes ou vibrações. Alguns minutos depois, a porta foi aberta e uma Bella de pijamas apareceu. Ela estava... fofa? Mas de um jeito adorável. Vestia uma calça de flanela, com estampa de pequenas corujas e uma blusa de mangas longas do mesmo desenho. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque e ao olhar para ele, ela corou.

— _Ocupada_? – Perguntou sinalizando.

— Não. Tudo bem? – Indagou preocupada e ele assentiu.

 _—_ _Você tem planos para hoje a noite?_

— Não. Eu planejava assistir um filme ou talvez ler um pouco. Por quê?

— _Como a ideia de tomar um chocolate quente comigo lhe parece? Eu conheço um muito bom e não é tão longe. O que acha?_ — Questionou e ela levou um tempo para responder. Não podia acreditar que ele a estava convidando para sair.

— Sério?

— _Se não quiser, está tudo_... – Começou, mas ela negou rapidamente com a cabeça, o puxando para dentro do apartamento.

— Me de alguns minutos. Vou mudar de roupa.

 _—_ _Belo pijama, a propósito_. – Retrucou sorrindo e ela deu ombros.

— Eu meio que amo corujas. Um minuto. – Acrescentou correndo para o quarto.

Edward se sentou no sofá, observando o apartamento. Era um pouco menor do que o seu, mas igualmente bom. A mobília era escura e de muito bom gosto. Ele recostou no sofá, fechando seus olhos por um segundo. Não era tão difícil. Ele a chamou para sair. Eles sairiam e conversariam sobre alguma coisa, tomariam chocolate quente, depois caminhariam pela neve e voltariam para o apartamento. Não seria difícil.

Ele abriu os olhos sobre saltado com o toque repentino em seu rosto. E ao abrir os olhos, Bella estava bem na sua frente, com os olhos arregalados.

— Desculpe, não queria te assustar. Pensei que tivesse adormecido.

— _Não. Acho que só estava pensando e só me esqueci por um segundo. Eu faço isso as vezes._

— Esqueceu o que?

 _—_ _Que se eu estiver de olhos fechados, não escuto as pessoas a minha volta. Está pronta?_ — Perguntou se levantando. – _Você está bonita._ — Acrescentou a olhando.

Seus cabelos agora estavam soltos e ela usava um gorro preto, igual ao seu casaco. Fazendo sua pele parecer ainda mais branca.

Eles saíram do elevador e caminharam até a cafeteria que havia na esquina.

Falaram sobre filmes, livros e hobbies. Edward contou que Esme havia o ensinado a tocar piano e contou sobre como ganhava a vida

— Um dia gostaria de ouvir você tocar. – Respondeu sorrindo, enquanto terminava seu chocolate.

 _—_ _Me fale mais de você. Como foi sua infância_? – Perguntou.

— Acho que normal. Eu fui uma criança feliz no geral. Mesmo com pais separados, eu visitava bastante meu pai. – Respondeu olhando para as próprias mãos, que agora estavam sem as luvas.

 _—_ _O que?_ — Questionou ao vê-la rir.

— Quando eu saia para brincar na neve, minha mãe mandava eu vestir as luvas, para que não me resfriasse. Mas sempre que eu tirava as luvas, minhas mãos estavam frias. Como estão agora, mesmo com o ar quente. Então ela sempre pensava que eu as tirava para brincar, mas não tirava. Mas quando meu pai pegava minhas mãos e as sentia fria, ele sempre dizia a mesma coisa.

 _—_ _O que era?_

— Ele dizia, " Sabe o que dizem, querida: Mão fria, coração quente. Por isso as suas vivem tão geladas"

 _—_ _Ele parecia uma boa pessoa_. – Indagou.

— Ele era. Foi muito duro vê-lo partir daquele jeito.

 _—_ _Você disse que ele tinha Alzheimer, não é?_

— Sim. Foi como vê-lo se perdendo dentro da própria cabeça.

 _—_ _Eu sinto muito._

— Está tudo bem. – Respondeu, tocando a mão dele e Edward pôde sentir o quão fria estavam. Então sem pensar no que fazia, levou a mão dela perto dos lábios e a soprou levemente, a aquecendo.

Ela sorriu com o gesto.

— Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Perguntou quando ele soltou sua mão.

 _—_ _Eu acho que é justo. Já que fiz várias perguntas a você._

— Como foi crescer assim? Você freqüentava uma escola especial ou algo assim? – Indagou, curiosa.

 _—_ _Sim. Nos primeiros sete anos eu freqüentava uma escola especial._

— E como foi?

 _—_ _O começo é sempre difícil. Quando você se afasta de casa. Do conhecido, é assustador. A audição é parte importante do sistema de orientação de uma criança. Sem ela, você fica desnorteado em lugares desconhecidos. Não sabe para onde olhar. Para quem olhar. Muitas pessoas em volta te deixam nervoso, porque você não sabe o que ela vão fazer._

Ele bebeu seu chocolate, pensando em quais palavras escolher. Era difícil falar sobre aquela parte de sua vida, mas talvez Jeremy tivesse razão. Talvez falar fosse bom.

— _Foi difícil. Ser separado de sua família e do que é conhecido. Mas por outro lado, eu ficava no meio de outras pessoas como eu. Para alguém que... Perde a audição, acho que é muito mais difícil. Porque você sabe como era ouvir e o silêncio parece insuportável. Mas para mim já é o normal. Nunca me senti mal por isso. Isso é parte de quem eu sou._

— Quando fiz a pergunta sobre a cirurgia... – Começou, mas dessa vez, ele a interrompeu.

 _—_ _Bem lembrado, aliás. Queria me desculpar por aquele dia. Você só fez uma pergunta inocente e eu fui um estúpido. Respondendo a sua pergunta, sim, existem cirurgias que em teoria poderiam me fazer ouvir. Mas isso poderia mexer com meu cérebro e além de não me dar a audição, poderia prejudicar outras partes._

— Oh, eu não fazia ideia. – Respondeu prestando mais atenção. Ele estava finalmente se abrindo.

 _—_ _Além do mais, eu gosto de como eu sou. Eu sou assim._

— Eu gosto de você assim. – Ela respondeu sem pensar e ele sorriu.

 _—_ _Voltando a escola. Depois dos sete anos, meu pai decidiram que a escola para surdos não estava sendo boa o bastante, então me matricularam em uma escola comum. Minha mãe conseguiu que ele deixasse isso de lado. Então continuei onde esta. Aprendendo libras, leitura de lábios e todo o resto._

— Foi difícil para você? – Perguntou.

— _O difícil não foi ir para a escola para surdos. Difícil mesmo foi ir para uma escola normal quando minha mãe não conseguiu mais segurar meu pai. Quando tinha quinze anos, ele cismou que a escola para surdos não estava funcionando. Não estava me ensinando nada. Então me matriculou em uma escola comum. Pensei que antes fosse ruim. Que àquele era o limite que alguém podia aguentar. Mas eu estava errado._

— O que aconteceu? Foi difícil se adaptar? – Questionou curiosa, dessa vez, ela segurando a mão dele. Desenhando pequenos círculos nas costas.

 _—_ _A escola em si foi fácil. Eu adorava ler e era ótimo aluno. Mas as pessoas... Assim que eu cheguei, rolou toda aquela coisa do aluno novato e suposições. Eu via alguns alunos cochicharem. Mas a pior parte, foi chegar a sala de aula guiado pela orientadora. Ela fez o famoso discurso de que "sejam compreensivos e receptivos pois eles está vindo de outra escola". E até ai tudo bem, mas ele fez o anúncio "ele é portador de deficiência auditiva"_

— E o que aconteceu? – Perguntou o observando. Podia sentir que ele estava tenso e seus olhos evitavam os dela.

— _Os olhos que antes eram só curiosos e especulativos, agora eram preconceituosos e de pena. E só eu sabia o quanto odiava aqueles olhares._

— Eu sinto muito. – Lamentou, ainda segurando sua mão, então se levantaram.

 _—_ _Vem caminhar comigo?_ — Ele pediu estendendo a mão, quando ela foi em direção ao apartamento.

— Mas já é noite. – Explicou, arqueando a sobrancelha, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

— Vai _ver que esse é o melhor horário. É quando as ruas ficam silenciosas._ — Respondeu sorrindo e a puxando. Ela nunca havia visto aquele lado dele, mas estava adorando cada parte.

Eles caminharam pela trilha branca que a neve havia deixado, quando ela tropeçou, mas ele a segurou a tempo. Os dois estavam mais próximos do que jamais estiveram, e sobre uma mexa de seus cabelo, ele pôde ver uma leve cicatriz, quase imperceptível.

Ela se afastou um pouco, se equilibrando e deixando as mãos dele livres.

 _—_ _Por que você tem uma cicatriz?_ — Perguntou, olhando com curiosidade.

— O que? – Indagou, atordoada.

 _—_ _Aqui._ — Respondeu, tocando o lugar. – _Por que você tem uma cicatriz?_

— Eu havia me esquecido dela. – Respondeu corando. – Foi há muito tempo. Eu era uma criança

 _—_ _Foi brincando_? – Indagou e ela negou

— Não, foi brigando. – Declarou sorrindo.

— _Como foi?_

— Não foi uma luta muito justa no começo. Mas ficou. – Comentou com um sorriso ainda maior. – Eu estava na casa do meu pai, de férias. Uma dupla de garotos vivia arrumando confusão. Eles cercaram um outro garoto. Ele era muito menor do que eles. Estava em desvantagem.

 _—_ _O que você fez_? – Edward perguntou com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

— Pulei nas costas do garoto. – Respondeu como se fosse simples. – Então o outro garoto tentou me tirar de lá, mas Alyson apareceu. Ela era mais velha e nosso pai havia nos ensinado defesa pessoas. Os garotos não tiveram a menor chance. – Declarou, fazendo Edward gargalhar. Aquele som era música para os ouvidos dela.

— _Isso ainda não explica a cicatriz_.

— Um dos garotos me puxou das costas do outro. Eu caí e bati a cabeça. O que deixou a minha irmã furiosa. Ela os assustou tanto, que eles nunca mais voltaram para arrumar encrenca no bairro. Depois me levou para o hospital.

— _Ela parecia uma boa pessoa_.

\- Ela era. Lembro que sempre que olhava para a cicatriz, me lembrava também que ela sempre estava lá para me ajudar. – Respondeu baixando os olhos, mas olhando para o céu, quando os primeiros flocos de neve caíram.

— _Acho que foi muita coragem da parte de vocês, enfrentar aquele garoto para defender o outro._ — Respondeu sorrindo.

— Não foi grande coisa. Não era uma luta limpa. Nunca gostei de injustiça. – Respondeu se afastando.

Havia uma musica bem leve, tocando de um dos apartamentos do bairro, mas apenas Bella podia ouvir.

Então ela foi para o meio da rua, onde a neve era fofa e alta.

E ao olhar para ela, se lembrou do que Esme lhe escreveu uma vez.

 ** _"- Como sei quando estiver me apaixonando? - Escreveu, empurrando a folha._**

 **Ela ainda não sabia Libras, mas isso nunca os impediu de conversar.**

 **—** **Você vai olhar para ela e vai se lembrar de pelo menos três coisas de que gosta nela. - Escreveu de volta, lhe devolvendo a folha."**

Mas a olhando ali, no meio dá neve, girando e dançando sobre os flocos de gelo, Edward não conseguia se lembrar de três coisas que gostava em Bella.

Conseguia se lembrar de pelo menos dez.

* * *

O CORAÇÃO DELE TA DERRETENDO! Quem acha que ta pintando clima levanta a mão! COMENTEM!


	13. Ouça meu coração, eu estava errado

Olha eu aqui! Estou com um humor maravilhoso hoje e quem ganha são vocÊs. Capítulo especial para minha Portuga! Comentem!

* * *

 **Ouça meu coração, eu estava errado**

Bella terminava de limpar seu apartamento. Morar sozinha tinha suas desvantagens, uma vez que o trabalho sujo sobrava só para você. Mas ainda sim, valia a pena.

 ** _"_** ** _Quando vou poder te visitar? Estou com saudades, querida. "_**

Bella olhou para a mensagem, sentindo seu coração se apertar. Tinha orgulho de sua casa, mas sabia que sua mãe era muito mais exigente que ela. Amava a mãe, mas não sentia falta dos palpites dela em sua vida.

 ** _"_** ** _Que tal no feriado? Faltam apenas duas semanas! "_**

Enviou a mensagem, sabendo que não havia acabado. E o toque em seu celular, apenas confirmou suas suposições.

 ** _"_** ** _Algum motivo especial para adiar tanto tempo? Está me escondendo algo, Bella?"_**

Ela franziu o nariz ao olhar para a mensagem. Sabia que a mãe era persistente, mas esperava que ela desistisse pelo menos uma vez. Mas sabia que não.

 ** _"_** ** _Tudo bem! Que tal este final de semana? Dois dias é um tempo razoável para você esperar Dona Renée? "_**

 ** _"_** ** _Muito melhor agora. Te vejo em dois dias, querida. Phill e Seth estão com saudades. Amo você."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Dois dias então. Amo vocês."_**

Ela sabia que a mãe não seria a única visita. O padrasto e o filho dele também viriam. Seth era legal. Era um ano mais velho que Bella e os dois se davam muito bem. Ela amava a família, mas estava feliz por ter seu lugar.

Dois dias haviam se passado desde o encontro com ela. E Edward não conseguia tira-la da cabeça. Sabia o que aquilo significava. Mas ainda tinha medo de admitir para si mesmo.

No meio do encontro deles, ele havia perguntado como alguem como ela não namorava. Ela apenas disse que era complicada e que os caras fugiam disso. Então ele apenas mudou de assunto e esqueceu por isso. Mas não conseguia mais ignorar. Sempre que a via, sentia suas mãos suarem de nervoso e ele tendia a se soltar mais. Falar mais. Se abrir mais. E aquilo era perigoso. O assustava. Porque foi assim que seu coração havia se partido da primeira vez.

Ele podia ver as luzes se acendendo e apagando, mas não queria se levantar. Então apenas cobriu os olhos e continuou deitado no sofá, com o rosto coberto pela mão.

Alguns minutos depois, pulou assustado ao sentir uma mão tocar seu braço.

— _Como diabos você entrou aqui?_ — Perguntou sinalizando, ao ver o irmão bem na sua frente, sorrindo pelo susto.

— Eu disse que conseguiria entrar se quisesse. Emmett é mais inteligente do que você pensa. - Respondeu com um sorriso debochado.

 _—_ _Ótimo_. – Resmungou, voltando a se deitar, apertando uma almofada.

— O que você tem? – Jeremy perguntou preocupado.

— _Nada. Estou ótimo. Vai passar a noite?-_ Perguntou notando a mochila em suas costas.

— Se não tiver problema... – Respondeu com um sorriso tímido e Edward deu de ombros.

— _A vontade._

— Ótimo. Agora abra o bico. Qual o problema? – Perguntou sinalizando.

 _—_ _Eu acho que gosto dela_. - Respondeu, suspirando pesadamente.

— De quem?

— Bella. – Respondeu, sinalizando.

— E isso é uma coisa ruim? – Indagou confuso. Ela _parecia_ uma boa garota.

— Eu ainda não sei. – Suspirou outra vez. Seus olhos pareciam perdidos e ligeiramente assustados com a possibilidade de gostar dela.

— Eu acho que é uma coisa boa. Perguntei a Emmett e Rosalie sobre ela. Todos disseram coisas boas. Além disso, ela parece uma boa garota.

 _—_ _E se ela não gostar de mim? Se eu não for o bastante para ela?-_ Perguntou, recebendo um cascudo no braço. Edward fuzilou o irmão, mas Jeremy não se importou

— Primeiro nunca mais diga que você não é o bastante para alguém. Ou eu serei obrigado a te dar outro desse. E segundo, tá, tudo bem, essa é uma possibilidade e se ela não gostar de você dessa forma, vocês podem continuar amigos. Por outro lado, se ela gostar, você só vai descobrir se falar com ela, certo?

— _Eu não quero me aproximar de ninguém Jer!_ — Respondeu parecendo um garoto assustado outra vez. - _Eu não quero me machucar como da última vez_

— Edward, você não pode fazer isso! Não pode parar de tentar porque tem medo de se machucar de novo. Já faz muito tempo, além disso, não acho que Bella seja como aquela garota. Ela não vai te machucar. E você não precisa apressar as coisas.

— _O que quer dizer?_ — Questionou.

 _—_ _Pode ser amigo dela, não pode?_

— _Acho que sim._

— E talvez no futuro, quando a conhecer bem e tiver a certeza de que ela não vai te machucar, possa tentar alguma coisa.

 _—_ _Sabe, Jeremy. Às vezes você não parece meu irmãozinho. Obrigado._ — respondeu se levantando.

— Onde você vai?

— Chama lá para sair. Como amigo, é claro. – Respondeu sorrindo e batendo a porta.

Edward desceu pelo elevador até o andar dela. Queria ficar perto dela e descobrir se ela sentia o mesmo por ele. Já fazia tanto tempo que não conversava desse jeito com uma garota, que não sabia mais o que fazer. Ele tocou a campainha esperando, mas a porta não se abriu. Talvez ela tivesse saído.

Ele desceu até o térreo, decidido a espera-la. Havia uma pista de patins algumas quadras dali. Queria leva-la até la. Então voltou até o apartamento, para vestir roupas mais quentes.

— Já voltou? – Jeremy perguntou, enquanto assistia TV.

— _Quero leva-la até a pista de patinação. Preciso de roupas mais quentes._

— Isso é legal. Queria falar sobre uma outra coisa. Cloe já é daqui. Queria saber se posso traze-la para cá. Sbae, para vocês se conhecerem.

— _Claro. Você vai ficar no quarto de hóspedes. Não é tão grande, mas é bo. Eu só tenho uma regra. Façam o que fizerem, mas façam á dentro. Entendeu?_

— Alto e claro. Deus, você não precisa falar disso comigo, Edward. – Respondeu corando.

 _—_ _Eu apenas não quero uma surpresa. Eu sou surdo, não cego. Agora já vou. Talvez eu volte mais tarde. Aqui. –_ Decarou lhe entregando uma chave.

— O que é?

— _A chave reserva. Não quero você invadindo. Até mais tarde.-_ Declarou descendo pelo elevador até o térreo.

Mas assim que colocou seus pés na rua, se deu conta do erro que havia cometido.

Bella estava do outro lado da rua, com os braços ao redor do pescoço de um rapaz. Ele era um pouco mais alto do que ela e a abraçava de volta. Deviam ter quase a mesma idade. O rapaz tinha a pelo mais bronzeada e cabelos escuros, apontando para todos os lados. Ele a ergueu do chão e Edward não podia ouvir o que diziam, mas ambos sorriam largamente, fazendo o coração dele se despedaçar.

Então ela _tinha_ namorado. Era complicado, mas ela _tinha_. Assim como Tânia, Bella também havia mentido para ele. Mas por alguma razão, aquilo doeu bem mais do que da primeira vez.

* * *

Quem ela estava abraçando? Ela mentiu? Será? Mais informações... No próximo capítulo. COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM


	14. Ouça meu coração, o que foi que você fez

Olha eu aqui! Era para ter postado ontem, mas né... Aqwui estamos. Quero agradecer aos comentários e dizer que to muito feliz com o retorno dessa fic. NUNCA PENSEI QUE FOSSEM AMAR TANTO! Esse capítulo é um presente de aniversário atrasado para a linda Alê Rosa! ESPERO QUE GOSTE!

* * *

 **Ouça meu coração, o que foi que você fez?**

Ao ver aquela cena, por um segundo, ele pensou em usar a dor que sentia de uma forma boa e ir até lá. Mas ele sabia que nunca faria isso. Então deu uma ultima olhada para ela, que ainda brincava com o homem a sua frente e saiu sem rumo. Mais perdido do que nunca.

— Eu pensei que só a mamãe viesse. – Declarou se soltando do rapaz moreno.

— Eu tinha que cobrar meus dez dólares, baixinha.

— Muito engraçado, Seth.

— Eu falo sério. Não é só porque você é minha irmã, que não tem que pagar. – Respondeu e ela revirou os olhos.

— Está bem. Venham conhecer o pessoal. Esme está ansiosa.

Ela os levou para dentro do apartamento onde todos já os esperavam. Bella havia contado a todos que sua mãe chegaria e que estava ansiosa para conhece-los. O único qual ela não havia dito nada era para Edward. Queria que ele a conhecesse, mas antes precisava entender como era a relação deles.

Eles eram amigos, mas as vezes... As vezes ela sentia coisas que não devia. Quando ele tocava sua mão, quando entrelaçava seus dedos. Sentia um calor inexplicável. Sabia que seria difícil, mas e se a amizade virasse outra coisa? O quão complicado isso seria?

Algum trauma em seu passado bagunçou sua cabeça. Ele nunca havia dito nada e ela não havia perguntado. Era melhor deixar assim. Ao menos por hora.

Bella tocou a campainha e logo a porta se abriu. Esme logo os puxou para dentro, os cumprimentando. E logo, todos estavam conversando animadamente. Mas Bella pôde perceber que falatava alguem.

Eles passaram a tarde conversando e já começara a escurecer. Havia ficado decidido que Renée e Phill ficariam em um hotel próximo e Seth ficaria no apartamento de Bella. Ela sentia falta do irmão, então estava feliz. Mas logo a preocupação era maior. Desde que se tornaram amigos, Edward falava com ela todas os dias e algumas noites também. Aquela ausência dele esta a deixando preocupada, então enquanto Seth se instalava, Bella subiu.

Ao tocar a campainha, não foi Edward que abriu a porta e sim seu irmão, Jeremy.

— Olá, Bella. Bom te ver. – Declarou sorrindo.

— Olá, Jeremy. Como vai? – Perguntou sinceramente.

— Bem. Cadê meu irmão? Por que não está com você? – Perguntou, ao notar que ele não estava ali.

— É o que eu vim perguntar. Ele nunca some assim. Está doente?

— Doente? Não. Ele foi atrás de você. Não o viu de manhã?

— Não. Não o vejo desde ontem. Minha família veio me visitar e eu queria aprenseta-lo, mas não o vi o dia todo.

— Isso não é bom. Ele teria avisado se fosse em outro lugar.

— Você parece preocupado. – Bella declarou, começando a sentir um aperto estranho.

— Eu estou. Está anoitecendo. Ele já devia ter voltado.

— Eu vou falar com os outros. Eles podem saber de alguma coisa. – Bella respondeu saindo apressada.

Depois de perguntar a todos, descobriu que ninguém havia o visto o dia todo. Como aquilo era possível? Alguem não desaparecia aquele jeito. Não tinha como.

Ela pensou em sair e procura-lo pela rua, mas onde poderia ir?

Uma hora havia se passado e ela não tinha noticias, então subiu outra vez até o apartamento, encontrando Jeremy ainda mais nervoso e Emmett ao telefone, andando de uma lado para o outro.

— Edward ainda não voltou? Alguma notícia? – Perguntou preocupada e ambos negaram.

— Estou começando a ficar preocupado. Ele não é disso. – Emmett resmungou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo, tentando captar algum detalhe que podia ter deixado passar.

— O que quer dizer? – Ela indagou.

— Ele sempre avisa quando vai sair. – Explicou. – E sempre que ele tem alguma apresentação no teatro, ele avisa também. Mas ele não disse nada. Simplesmente sumiu.

— Vocês já ligaram para alguém?

— Eu liguei para o teatro onde ele trabalha. Ele não apareceu. Não temos mais para quem ligar.

— Talvez ele esteja com algum amigo.

— Nós somos os amigos dele! Ele não tem outro amigos! - Emm gritou assustando a Bella. - Desculpe. É que... Ele estava tão bem. Tão melhor. – Lamentou negando a cabeça. - E agora some do nada? Não faz sentido!

— Nós vamos encontra-lo, Emmett. – Rosálie o consolou. A essa altura, todos estavam no apartamento, completamente preocupados.

— Onde o viram pela última vez? – Bella perguntou.

\- Hoje de manhã. – Jeremy declarou. - Ele disse que ia atrás de você. Ele foi até seu apartamento para te chamar para uma pista de patinação, mas voltou para pegar roupas mais quentes. O que quer dizer que ele saiu.

— Bem, ele não me encontrou. – Respondeu pensando se havia visto algo.

A porta foi aberta, fazendo todos olharem, com esperanças de que fosse ele.

— Hey, Bella. Quando vou conhecer seu namorado? - Seth apareceu, fazendo todos voltarem com suas preocupações. Edward não havia retornado. Ainda estava por aí. E ninguém fazia ideia

— Agora nao Seth! – Resmungou se sentando no sofá. Tentando pensar em algo.

— O que aconteceu que pessoal?- Seth perguntou alheio a tensão.

— Edward sumiu. - Bella Respondeu, tentando pensar.

— E como ele é? - Questionou pensativo.

— Um metro e oitenta, cabelo ruivo bagunçado. Ele estava com um sobretudo preto quando saiu de manhã. – Jeremy respondeu.

— Eu vi um carinha assim. – Seth respondeu, prendendo a tenção de todos.

— O que? Quando?Onde? - Emmett perguntou indo em direção ao pobre garoto.

— Hoje de manhã. Quando chegamos. Eu estava brincando com a Bella quando o vi. Ele parecia... Perdido? Acho que isso serve. Ele parecia perdido. – Respondeu se lembrando do homem.

— Vocês estavam brincando? – Emmett perguntou. – E para onde ele foi? O que aconteceu depois?

— É, sabe? É uma coisa nossa. Quando éramos pequenos, ela era maior e ficava me levantando . E agora Ela é bem menor que eu. Então eu a levanto. É uma brincadeira nossa. Como eu disse, ele parecia perdido. Então desviou o olhar e continuou andando.

— Andando? Andando para onde? – Questionou e Seth deu ombros.

— Eu não faço ideia.

—Edward deve ter visto vocês. Merda. Ele estava indo tão bem. Mas ainda é o mesmo cabeça dura. – Emmett resmungou.

— Não, não , não. - Jeremy resmungou puxando os cabelos.

— O que você tem Jeremy? - Bella Perguntou preocupada.

— Edward gosta de você Bella. Ele realmente gosta de você. Foi por isso que ele foi até você hoje. Ele ia te convidar para sair, porque gosta de você! E agora ele acha que você tem um namorado.

— O que? Não! Isso não... – Questionou levando as mãos a cabeça. – Por que ele simplesmente não me perguntou?

— Porque é do Edward que estamos falando. Nada é simples com ele.

— E o que vamos fazer agora? – Jeremy perguntou.

— Eu não sei vocês, mas eu vou procurar aquele cabeça dura e faze-lo me ouvir. – Respondeu lhe dando as costas.

— Espere, Bella. Eu vou com você.

Emmett e ela desceram até a rua, ainda pensando no que fazer.

— Por onde vamos começar? – Perguntou ao ver que os outros já estavam atrás deles. Apenas Seth e Jeremy ficaram no prédio, caso ele voltasse.

— Vamos nos dividir. Ele não pode ter ido longe.

— Eu não tenho carro. Vou olhar pelo bairro. – Bella respondeu. – Vocês olham nos outros lugares. – Mandou, saindo pela rua.

Já fazia quase uma hora e meia que ela caminhava pelo bairro. Estava perdendo as esperanças e forças. O frio era cada vez mais intenso e não havia nem sinal dele.

— Por favor, Deus. Por favor. – Suplicou, ao entrar no ultimo parque do bairro. Não havia mais onde procurar. – Por favor, Edward. – Sussurrou caminhando, mas parando logo em seguida.

Havia alguem deitado em um dos bancos que havia ali. O homem vestia um sobretudo e um gorro preto e mesmo com o agasalho, ela podia vê-lo tremer.

— Edward? – O chamou se sentindo estúpido logo depois. Os olhos dele estavam fechados e ele não fazia ideia de que ela estava ali.

Ela correu até ele, confirmando que era realmente ele ali deitado.

— O que você tem na cabeça? – Perguntou, tocando em seu ombro, o fazendo estremecer. Suas bochechas estavam muito geladas e ele tremia. Seus olhos se abriram e ao olhar para eles, ela podia ver algo ali. Podia ver dor.

* * *

No próximo vamos saber o que a Tania fez com nosso Edward. Mas essa noite vai render muito mais. Comentem e recomendem que eu volto rápido!


	15. Ouça meu coração, você quer saber a hist

E CHAGAMOS A 300 COMENTÁRIOS! Nem sei o que dizer! Estou muito animada com a fic. Prometo que no próximo, vamos saber sobre a Tania, mas nesse tem surpresa sim! COMENTEM!"

* * *

 **Ouça meu coração, você quer saber a história?**

Edward abriu os olhos, tentando se lembrar da noite anterior. Mas as dores em sua cabeça não o deixavam raciocinar. Ele olhou para o lado e se deu conta de que estava em seu quarto. Os primeiros raios do sol começavam a transpassar a janela e ao olhar para a poltrona que havia perto de sua cama, a viu sentada. Bella estava enrolada em um cobertor e dormia. Parecia exausta, como se só estivesse dormindo porque não havia conseguido se manter acordada por mais tempo.

Foi quando se lembrou do dia anterior. Estava saindo do prédio quando a viu, nos braços de outro. Tudo que sentia era seu coração, recém curado, se partir outra vez. Ela parecia feliz com o rapaz. Feliz como ele nunca poderia faze-la. Então sem pensar, apenas seguiu seu caminho. Caminhou pelo que pareceram horas e quando estava voltando para o apartamento, já havia escurecido. Não havia comido nada durante o dia todo e a neve era intensa. Edward já se sentia desorientado quando resolveu se sentar no banco. Não planejava passar a noite, mas o cansaço foi mais forte.

Não fazia ideia de como havia ido parar em seu apartamento. Só sentia seus ouvidos e sua cabeça doerem. Provavelmente pelo frio. Também sentia seus lábios levemente rachados e suas bochechas queimadas. Seu corpo reclamava de dor, mas ele queria levantar. Não queria ouvir desculpas. Estava farto delas. Mas mesmo desejando muito sair dali, seu corpo tinha uma ideia diferente, pois se recusava a se mover.

Quando fez uma ultima tentativa, um gemido sofrido escapou de seus lábios, fazendo com que Bella acordasse.

Ao vê-lo acordado, ela não pôde evitar sorrir. Havia passado o inferno desde o momento que descobriu que ele havia desaparecido até encontra-lo. Mesmo atordoada pela noite mal dormida, ainda se lembrava do que havia acontecido.

 **Flashback On**

— Edward? – O chamou se sentindo estúpida logo depois. Os olhos dele estavam fechados e ele não fazia ideia de que ela estava ali.

Ela correu até ele, confirmando que era realmente ele ali deitado.

— O que você tem na cabeça? – Perguntou, tocando em seu ombro, o fazendo estremecer. Suas bochechas estavam muito geladas e ele tremia. Seus olhos se abriram e ao olhar para eles, ela podia ver algo ali. Podia ver dor.

Ele tremia e ela podia ver seu lábio rachado e suas bochechas queimadas pelo frio.

Rapidamente pegou seu celular e mandou uma mensagem.

 ** _"_** ** _Eu o encontrei! Estamos no parque Avenil. Por favor, venha rápido!"_**

Não ouve resposta para a mensagem, mas ela sabia que Emmett havia recebido e estava a caminho.

Algum tempo depois, ele chegou e a ajudou a levar Edward para o carro. Ele mantinha os olhos abertos, mas não parecia consciente.

No caminho de volta, Bella pegou seu celular, ligando para sua mãe.

— Bella? Está tudo bem? – Renée perguntou preocupada pelo horário. Já passava da uma da manhã.

— Eu estou bem, mas preciso da sua ajuda mãe. Pegue sua maleta e venha para cá, por favor. – Implorou, enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Edward, no banco de trás. Emmett havia ligado o ar quente e Bella removeu as roupas molhadas que Edward usava. Ele parecia ter hipotermia, mas apenas sua mãe confirmaria isso.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento, todos já estavam já. Emmett deu seu casaco para que Edward o vestisse. Então eles o ajudaram a chegar no apartamento.

— Edward! – Esme gritou, quando o viu sendo carregado.

— Ele está bem, Esme. Só precisa descansar e se aquecer. – Emmett respondeu o levando para o quarto.

— Minha mãe vai vir para cá. Ela é médica e vai examina-lo. Podem ir descansar. Nós ficamos com ele.

Esme não queria sair do lado de seu menino, mas sabia que não havia nada a fazer. Todos saíram, deixando apenas Emmett, Jeremy e Bella.

— Ele precisa se aquecer. – Bella declarou e Emmett assentiu.

— Eu vou encher a banheira. Vai ser mais rápido e mais confortável. – Indagou e ela assentiu.

Alguns minutos depois, Emmett voltou para busca-lo.

— Precisa de ajuda? – Ela perguntou, mas Emmett negou o levando até o banheiro e encostando a porta.

— Pode por favor pegar algumas roupas quentes no armário? – Ele gritou do banheiro e ela se apressou, entregando um conjunto de moletom e arrumando a cama para que Edward se deitasse.

 **"** **Eu estou na porta!"**

Bella correu até lá abrindo e sua mãe entrou sem fazer perguntas, a seguindo.

Emmett o trazia em direção a cama. Edward parecia consciente, mas não esboçava reações. Os deixando preocupados.

— O que ele tem? – Emmett perguntou quando Renne começou a examina-lo.

— Parece ser hipotermia aguda. O que aconteceu? – Perguntou o examinando.

Eles explicaram pacientemente todos os acontecimentos, enquanto Rennee assentia.

— Por que ele não reage? – Emmett perguntou.

— As reações são diferentes. Ele está um pouco desidratado também e com algumas queimaduras de primeiro grau.

— O que podemos fazer?

— Só de tirarem as roupas molhadas e o aquecerem já ajudou bastante. Pela condição dele, é possível que sinta fortes dores na área do ouvido e cabeça pela manhã. O melhor é mante-lo aquecido e bem alimentado e deixar que descanse. Ele pode pegar um resfriado, mas se for bem cuidado, ficará bem. – Respondeu se levantando.

— Ele precisa de mais alguma coisa? – Bella perguntou, sem tirar os olhos dele, que agora dormia.

— Por enquanto não. Vamos saber mais quando ele acordar. – Declarou se despedindo. – Qualquer coisa me chame, Bella.

— Obrigada pela ajuda, mãe. - Ela saiu e Emmett se pronunciou.

— Você devia ir para casa. – Emmett declarou e ela o olhou como se tivesse perdido o juízo.

— Não vou a lugar algum. – Respondeu se sentando na poltrona ao lado da cama.

— Não precisa se sentir culpada, sabe? – Indagou, respirando fundo.

— Não estou aqui por culpa. Estou aqui porque gosto dele. Não entendo porque ele simplesmente não perguntou.

— Porque ele é assim. Uma garota ferrou com a cabeça dele e agora ele tem problemas de confiança.

— Então ficarei feliz em faze-lo mudar de ideia. – Respondeu se encolhendo.

— Está bem. Foi uma longa noite. Estarei na sala se precisar de alguma coisa. – Retrucou lhe estendendo um cobertor e saindo do quarto.

Bella o olhava intensamente. Seu corpo finalmente relaxando. Nunca havia sentido nada comparado ao que sentiu, quando o viu deitado naquele banco. Parecendo perdido e mais sozinho do que nunca. Ela se levantou, se sentando no chão, ao lado dele.

Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, mas ele suspirou ao sentir o toque dela.

— O que você tem na cabeça? – Perguntou apoiando o queixo na cama, ainda o admirando, acariciando os cabelos dele, mais tentada do que nunca a beija-lo.

Parecia o certo, mas tão errado ao mesmo tempo. Ele gostava dela, afinal. Assim como ela gostava dele. Por que tinha que ser tão difícil?

Suspirando e espantando aqueles pensamentos, ela se levantou e voltou a se sentar na poltrona.

Queria beija-lo, era verdade. Mas queria ser correspondida. Levasse o tempo que for.

Então, ainda o olhando, encolhida contra a poltrona, ela adormeceu.

 **Flashback Off.**

Mesmo sentindo suas costas doloridas, ela correu até ele, que mesmo com esforço, ergueu suas mãos.

— _O que faz aqui?_

— Como se sente? – Perguntou, ignorando sua pergunta.

— _Você não respondeu minha pergunta. O que faz aqui?_

— E você não respondeu a minha. – O desafiou e ele tentou se levantar, mas a dor voltou com mais força, o fazendo agarrar a cabeça. – Por favor não se levante. Eu respondo sua pergunta, mas não se levante. – Declarou preocupada.

Ele respirou fundo e assentiu. Como seria uma longa conversa, ela pegou o caderno que estava na cabeceira e começou a escrever.

— Você havia desaparecido. Estávamos todos preocupados e fomos te preocupar. Eu o encontrei no parque. Você estava tremendo e suas roupas estavam molhadas. Emmett me ajudou a traze-lo. Minha mãe é médica e o examinou. Ela está na cidade com meu padrasto e meu irmão. Foi com ele que você me viu. O rapaz moreno que estava me levantando. Por que não me perguntou? É isso que amigos fazem. Você me assustou como o inferno, Edward! Por favor, nunca mais faça isso! Nunca mais!

Ela terminou de escrever, quando sentiu sua garganta fechar e seus olhos arderem. Bella entregou o caderno e se recusava a desviar os olhos enquanto ele lia. Queria que ele visse suas lagrimas. Que soubesse o que havia feito com ela, para que nunca mais fizesse aquilo outra vez.

Ao terminar de ler aquelas palavras, ele queria responder. Queria dizer que sentia muito, mas que ele era e sempre seria assim. Sempre pensando no pior.

— Não precisa mais ser assim. Converse comigo. – Sinalizou respirando fundo e olhando em seus olhos. – Por favor. – Falou lentamente, querendo que ele lesse seus lábios.

— _O que você quer?_

— Saber por que você fugiu.

 _—_ _Eu não sei. Apenas precisava sair. Eu não me lembro de muito de ontem. Estava descendo para falar com você, quando a vi com ele._

— Com meu irmão. Você me viu com meu irmão! Por que não foi até lá? Por que não perguntou? Por que fugiu? – Sinalizou sem desviar o olhar.

 _—_ _Porque eu me lembrei do meu passado. Do que me fizeram. Porque pensei que você fosse como ela! Porque não faz sentido você não namorar! Não faz sentido você me querer de volta!_

— Por que não? Você não consegue ver? Por que não consegue ver que o único motivo pelo qual eu não o beijei ontem quando o encontrei, foi porque queria que você estivesse consciente.

 _—_ _O que_? – Perguntou chocado demais com as palavras dela enquanto ela arrancava o caderno de suas mãos.

— Eu o encontrei no banco, Edward! - Sinalizou enquanto falava ao mesmo tempo. - Fui eu! Não Esme, não o Emmett. Mas eu! E quando cheguei perto sem saber como você estava, senti meu coração se partir.

Lágrimas desciam livres por suas bochechas. E por algum motivo, ela não conseguia mais olha-lo. Tomou o caderno de suas mãos e apenas rabiscava com raiva nas folhas. Como ela podia ter feito aquilo com ela? Eram amigos. Amigos não faziam isso.

Lendo suas palavras, Edward podia sentir o quão fundo havia a magoado. Ele ergueu seus olhos, tomado de desespero pelo que via. Ela parecia estranha aos seus olhos.

Bella puxava o ar com dificuldade, como se não pudesse respirar. Seus olhos estavam opacos, inchados e cheios de lagrimas, mas também levemente desfocados, enquanto Edward a observava.

— _Você está bem?_ — ele sinalizou, mas ela não respondeu. Ela havia sufocado seu desespero e medo na noite anterior, porque sua preocupação era maior. Mas naquele momento, não conseguia mais lutar. Sofria com crises de falta de ar quando ficava nervosa e sua ansiedade não colaboravam em nada.

Sua falta de resposta começou a preocupa-lo.

 _—_ _O que você tem_? - Perguntou outra vez, enquanto ela continuava tentando puxar o ar para seus pulmões.

Ela não parecia estar prestando atenção em seus símbolos, mas não havia outro modo de chamar sua atenção. Ou havia?

Edward a olhou, completamente apavorado. Ela parecia assustada e pela primeira vez em anos, ele se sentia impotente. Então tomou uma lufada de ar, segurou os ombros dela e olhou em seus olhos. Ela estava sentada em sua cama agora, sentada bem ao seu lado. Onde parecia seu lugar.

\- Bella...- Sua voz saiu rouca e baixa, mas forte o bastante para prender a atenção dela. - Respira. - Ele pediu, seguindo seu próprio conselho, enquanto sentia a garota se acalmar sobre seu toque.

— Você ... você falou. – Respondeu atordoada, enquanto um par de olhos verdes, ainda a observava.

Sim! Ele falou! E agora? O que ele tem a dizer? COMENTEM.

Alguns pontos importantes.

* * *

Bella tem alguns problemas de memória, por causa da doença do pai. Mas também sofre com a ansiedade e tem alguns ataques de pânico. Foi isso que aconteceu. Foi isso que o fez falar. COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!


	16. Ouça meu coração, porque a história apen

Dois capítulo no mesmo dia, mas vocês merecem! DUAS LINDAS RECOMENDAÇÕES E EU TO BERRANDO AQUI! Uma da diva Ananda Costa e a outra da linda da Teresinha. Suas duas lindas, esse capítulo é para vocês. E para minha linda fã, a Vivi! Não tem one por enquanto, mas esse capítulo também é seu lindinha! Espero que gostem!

* * *

 **Ouça meu coração, porque a história apenas começou**

— Você... Você falou. – Ela declarou completamente em choque.

Edward respirou fundo, acalmando seu coração que martelava contra seu peito. Ele não falava uma palavra desde que tinha dezenove anos.

— Como você falou? Como você... – Perguntou tentando entender e ele voltou a respirar.

— Eu não... falo... bem. - ele disse com uma voz calma e insegura, mantendo as mãos nos ombros de Bella. Sentindo o calor de seu corpo.

— Você pode falar. Mas não faz. – Perguntou pausadamente. Deixando que ele lesse seus lábios. – Por que agora?

— Eu preciso que você... ouça isso. - disse, embalando mantendo suas mãos no ombro, trilhando um caminho até o pescoço dela, acariciando a pele macia.- Eu... sinto... muito. Eu fugi... Por que... – Parou respirando fundo, vasculhando em sua mente, em busca das palavras certas. – Porque eu... eu me apaixonei.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Bella podia sentir seu coração bateu. Sua garganta estava seca e ela sem ação. Jeremy tinha razão. Ele fugiu porque gostava mesmo dela.

Edward tentou continuar com as palavras, mas não conseguiria explicar tudo. Contar toda a história. Então voltou a sinalizar.

—Você quer ouvir a história? –Perguntou voltando a sinalizar, então ele pegou o caderno e começou a escrever, enquanto se lembrava dos piores anos de sua vida.

Flashback On

Edward caminhou para o fundo da sala de cabeça baixa. Os olhares o acompanhando. Ele se sentou na última cadeira e manteve seus olhos fixos na mesa.

A professora começou a aula e quando ele olhava para alguns caras que estavam a sua frente, eles faziam sinais como se me perguntasse se eu podia ouvir a professora e riam de sua cara.

— Algum problema Sr. Newton? -A professora questiona. Ele sabia disso porque agora, com seus dezoito anos, quase dezenove, havia aprendido ler os lábios com mais facilidade. Mas também porque a professora sabia libras. Era seu primeiro ano na universidade. Ainda se sentia perdido e a gozação de todos a sua volta não ajudava em nada. Contrariando tudo e todos, ele havia decidido cursar música. Esme havia o ensinado a tocar piano e mesmo sem ouvir um único som, havia se apaixonado.

— Apenas preocupado se meu novo colega está prestando atenção professora afinal ele é surdo - Disse entre risos, olhando nos olhos de Edward.

— Agradeço a sua preocupação, mas do meu aluno cuido eu. Agora vire se para frente ou eu irei pedir que se retire da sala.

Depois da aula, Edward seguiu calado pelos corredores. Estava quase chegando ao seu destino, quando passou por um grupo, que cochichava.

Ele estava quase em seu destino, quando sentiu o impacto.

— Aí, cara! Pensa rápido! – Um dos garotos do grupo estava com uma bola nas mãos. Era o capitão do time de futebol. Ele arremessou a bola em direção a Edward, que com o impacto, se desequilibrou e foi ao chão.

— Mike, seu idiota! – Uma garota gritou, correndo até onde Edward estava. Ainda no chão. Ainda atordoado.

— Foi mal! Eu esqueci que ele é surdo. – Acrescentou, fazendo todos rirem.

Ela correu até ele, o ajudando a levantar.

— Você está bem? – Perguntou sinalizando. Seu pai era psicólogo e adorava estudar. Tânia também era apaixonada pelo estudo das línguas. E havia aprendido libras alguns anos atrás.

—Sim. Esse tipo de coisa acontece mais do que eu gostaria. –Respondeu se levantando com a ajuda da garota loira.

— Me chamo Tânia. – Declarou sinalizando e ele sorriu.

— Edward. – Falou lentamente.

— Então você fala. – Comentou sorrindo.

— Não muito...bem. Mas sim. – Acrescentou corando e ela o observou. Ele era bonito. Muito bonito.

— Mike é um idiota. Com o tempo te deixam em paz. Para onde vai agora? – Perguntou e ele olhou para a folha em suas mãos, com um ar perdido, quando ela tomou a folha de sua mão. Ela era a garota mais bonita que havia visto em sua vida.

Sua pele era branca e parecia tão macia. Seus cabelo era loiro e os cachos caiam por seus ombros, livres. E ela tinha uma franja, que cobria seus olhos. Os olhos mais azuis que ele já havia visto. Ela linda. Parecia um anjo.

— Não faço ideia. – Declarou, gaguejando levemente, enquanto ainda a admirava.

— É confuso, não é? Acho que está com sorte, calouro. Você vai para composição avançada, junto comigo. – Sinalizou o puxando pela mão.

Flashback Off

— Então você se apaixonou por ela? – Bella perguntou, sentindo sua garganta secar e ouvindo seu coração perder algumas batidas, com medo da resposta.

—Perdidamente. –Sinalizou. – E foi o meu maior erro que cometi.

— O que aconteceu?

— O mesmo que com você. A diferença é que eu não tentei afasta-la. Eu me aproximei dela. Como um inseto, que é atraído pela luz. Nos tornamos amigos. Até que eu a beijei.

Até que eu a beijei. Bella reproduziu as palavras que ele havia sinalizado, pelo que pareceram centenas de é que eu a beijei. Até que eu a é queelea beijou.

Então continuou a ouvir a história. Mais inquieta do que antes.

Flashback On

— Por que fez isso? – Ela perguntou corando, quando ele a contragosto, se afastou em busca de oxigênio.

— Gosto de você. – Falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Edward, nós...

— Eu sei que não sou a pessoa mais fácil de lidar, mas eu gosto de você. Pensei que gostasse de mim. -Sinalizou

—E eu gosto. Somos amigos e eu adoro você, Edward. Mas as pessoas...

— Então está preocupada com o que os outros vão pensar? –Perguntou sem acreditar. Ela não era assim. Ela andava com aquele grupo de babacas, maselaera importava.

— Não! Eu gosto de você também.

—Então o que te impede?

— Nada. Nada me impede. – Sinalizou o abraçando e ele correspondeu, se sentindo mais feliz do que nunca.

Enquanto mantinha seu queixo apoiado no ombro dele, Tânia pôde ver alguem passando atrás de Edward, então sussurrou para si mesma.

— Eu queria que houvesse um jeito mais fácil. Não devia ter feito isso. Só espero que possa me perdoar quando descobrir.

Dois meses haviam se passado. Edward nunca pensou que pudesse ser tão feliz. Era o aniversário de Tânia e ele planejava algo especial.

Ele caminhava pelos corredores, a procura dela. Carregava um buque de flores nas mãos. Daria de presente a ela.

Depois de alguns minutos não havia a encontrado, mas isso não seria problema.

Quando fez a curva no corredor, deu de cara com os discípulo sem cérebro de Mike. Eles cochichavam e ao olhar para ele, começaram a rir e foram até seu encontro.

— Procurando alguem, cara? – Um deles perguntou.

— Seu idiota, o cara é surdo, esqueceu? – O outro declarou rindo.

— E aparentemente burro. – O outro completou gargalhando e pegando uma folha.

— O que... vocês querem? – Edward perguntou, nervoso.

— Olha só, Tyler. O garoto fala!

— Quem diria, hein, Eric? – Tyler respondeu estendendo a folha para que Edward lesse.

"Procurando alguem garoto? Eu aposto que sei quem é! "

Edward balançou a cabeça, tentando se afastar deles, mas o cercaram.

— Vamos lá garoto surdo! Eu aposto que sei onde ela está. – Declarou em tom de zombaria, enquanto Eric voltou a rabiscar a folha.

" Vamos te levar até ela, cara."

Edward olhou para eles, sem entender. Então vendo que ele não viria por conta própria, seguiram as ordens de Mike e o agarraram pelo braço.

— Me.. so-solta.- Pediu puxando o braço e ganhando gargalhadas de ambos, que continuaram a puxar até chegar onde parecia um armário, onde o empurraram, fazendo com que ele caísse.

— Cara, eles são altos. Sorte sua não poder ouvir. – Eric declarou com um sorriso perverso e Tyler apontou para a porta, jogando um bilhete no chão, onde Edward ainda estava.

" Sua garota está atrás da porta. Abra se for capaz"

Ambos esperaram, enquanto Edward ainda olhava para a porta, como se esperasse por algo. Podia sentir seu coração bater. Nunca ficou tão consciente de seu corpo quanto naquele momento.

Tomado por uma coragem que não sabia que tinha, Edward se ergueu, levando a mão até a porta e a abrindo.

Ao abrir a porta, Edward teve uma certeza. Aquela cena nunca sairia de sua cabeça. Não importava quanto tempo se passasse. Ainda se lembraria. Tânia semi nua, com as pernas enroscadas na cintura de Mike.

— Edward. – Ela gritou ao vê-lo ali parado. Ele deu um passo para trás, não querendo que ela o tocasse. Não querendo que ninguém o tocasse.

— Olha só, Eric. Acho que agora ele ficou mudo também. – Um dos garotos comentou gargalhando.

Ele saiu cambaleando, enquanto ela apanhava suas roupas e se vestia, antes de ir atrás dele. Não queria que as coisas fossem assim.

Ela o alcançou, enquanto ele caminhava pelo campo da faculdade. Ao tocar seu ombro, seu corpo todo ficou tenso.

Antes aquele toque o acalmava, o fazia feliz. O fazia aceito. Agora com aquela imagem em sua cabeça, o toque dela o causava enjôo.

— Não... – Rosnou, soando pela primeira vez, ameaçador.

— Eu posso explicar.

—Eu aposto que pode tentar. Mas nunca será o suficiente. Pensei que gostasse de mim. Por que fez isso? -Perguntou sinalizando. Naquele momento, era incapaz de falar em voz alta.

— Eu fui uma idiota, está bem? Não devia ter começado nada com ele antes de terminar com você.

— Terminar? – Perguntou, reencontrando sua voz. Ela soava mais alta, mais forte. Talvez fosse a raiva falando mais alto. E Tânia podia ver que todos olhavam para eles naquele momento.

— Olha só quem encontramos. - Mike e os dois gorilas que o seguiam estavam perto.

— Mike, vai embora! Agora não é hora.

— Eu acho que é a hora perfeita, Tany. Por que não conta pra ele?

— Mike, vá embora! – Pediu, mas ele negou se aproximando, fazendo o sangue de Edward ferver.

— O que foi que eu te fiz? – Ele gritou agarrando Mike pela camisa, o fazendo gargalhar. – Podia ter qualquer uma, mas a quis. Por que?

— Olha só! O surdinho fala mesmo. Tânia tinha razão, é constrangedor.

— Edward, por favor! – Ela pediu, mas ele não entendeu. – Todos olhavam para ele. Edward gritava em plenos pulmões naquele momento.

— Por que me odeia tanto? – Perguntou, mas Mike estava cansado da desvantagem, então o empurrou de volta.

— Porque você não é nada! Não a merece e ela é minha. – Ele falava pausadamente, fazendo questão que Edward entendesse cada palavra. – Agora porque não faz um grande favor, e fecha essa maldita boca? Não vê como é constrangedor ouvir você falar? Meus ouvidos estão a ponto de sangrar

— Eu.. Eu não entendo o que você está dizendo. – Respondeu confuso e Mike riu ainda mais alto. Então Tânia o empurrou para longe de Edward enquanto sinalizava.

— Apenas pare de falar, Edward. Por favor, apenas pare! – Ela sinalizou, tampando sua boca em seguida. O choque era tanto, que ele se calou, apenas se lembrando de seu pai.

"- Por que é que não pode falar como alguém normal? – Questionou. – Aposto que se quiser, consegue falar como alguem normal! Assim eu não seria alvo de piadas na construção! – Berrou, mas Edward não ouvia nada. Só podia ver suas mãos e lábios se movendo furiosamente, em direção a ele."

Alguem normal. Por que ele não falava como alguem normal? Nunca havia passado por sua cabeça que ele não era como alguem normal. Sabia que era diferente dos outros, mas não anormal. Anormal não. Por que não falava como os outros? Por que apenas não parava de falar?

Sua cabeça fervia com o que ela havia dito e com o que seu pai havia dito.

"- Eu já mandei que se calasse! Evelyn! Eu já não mandei esse garoto se calar? Por que é que ele não se cala? "

Se calar parecia o certo. Parecia ser o que resolveria as coisas. Sem zombaria, sem brincadeiras maldosas. Essa era a solução afinal. Então, ele a seguiria.

Flashback Off

—Agora você sabe a história. Já é o bastante para você? –Perguntou sinalizando, enquanto Bella apenas o encarava sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

Os olhos dele estavam baixos quando ela se aproximou, sinalizando para ele.

— Eu gosto quando você diz meu nome. – Declarou e ele a encarou sem entender. Por que ela não havia partido? Por que ainda estava ali depois de tudo? Por que agia como se não ligasse se a voz dele era diferente. Agia quase como se gostasse. Então contrariando todos os seus instintos, ele voltou a buscar dentro de si, a força que o fazia falar.

— Bella...- Sua voz ainda era grave e baixa. Como a voz de alguem que não falava há muito tempo, mas Bella estava encantada demais para se importar, então seguiu seus próprios instintos.

Ela desejava isso há algum tempo,mas queria ser correspondida. Não parecia haver momento melhor do que aquele. Então sem analisar mais, ela o beijou.

* * *

TEVE BEIJO! E agora? O que ele vai fazer? O que virá a seguir? Ainda tem uma parte sobre a Tania que Edward não contou. Mas vai contar em breve, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!


	17. Ouça meu coração, temos um novo morador

Comunicado importante: Amanhã voltam minhas aulas. Então, com o trabalho, as aulas, livros e trabalhos da faculdade, as postagens vão diminuir um pouco, mas vou continuar postando. Agora sobre o capítulo:

Tem gente chegando no apartamento. Resta saber. É gente boa ou não? Isso só o tempo dirá. COMENTEM1!

* * *

 **Ouça meu coração, temos um novo morador**

Ele parou na portaria, tocando o interfone. Alguns minutos se passaram quando Rosálie desceu, correndo até ele.

\- Você está aqui!

\- Eu disse que chegaria hoje, marrentinha. – O rapaz respondeu a erguendo.

\- Odeio quando me chama assim, Riley. – Resmungou, mas em seu rosto havia um sorriso enquanto o puxava em direção ao seu apartamento.

\- Não, você não odeia. Você odeia quando eu bagunço o seu cabelo. – Retrucou sorrindo.

\- Da para ver que você não mudou nada. – Respondeu revirando os olhos. – Venha conhecer o pessoal.

Edward ainda mantinha seus olhos fechados, apenas sentindo a textura dos lábios dela. Era macios e delicados. O que o fazia quere-los ainda mais. Sua mão direita foi até o pescoço delicado dela, tocando a pele quente e macia, a fazendo se arrepiar sobre seu toque.

Ela estava o beijando. Não havia fugido e agora estava ali. Ele podia sentir seu corpo flutuar, mas o ar se fez necessário e ela se afastou, mantendo sua mão na mandíbula dele, o acariciando.

Bella mantinha um sorriso tímido nos lábios, enquanto o encarava, esperando uma reação.

\- Você... me beijou. – Falou ainda a observando com cautela e ela assentiu sorrindo e colocando uma mexa atrás de sua orelha.

\- Não consegui mais me segurar. Acredite, eu tenho feito isso por tempo demais. – Sinalizou e ele sorriu.

 _\- Você é estranha. –_ Sinalizou e ela revirou os olhos.

\- E você um cavalheiro. – Retrucou, o empurrando levemente, o provocando.

\- Não é... – Começou, mas a porta foi aberta, o fazendo se calar.

\- Olha só quem acordou. – Emmett sinalizou entrando no quarto. – Acho melhor fingir que está dormindo. Esme quer arrancar seu fígado.

\- _O quão preocupada eu a deixei? –_ Perguntou sinalizando, fazendo Bella se perguntar, se Emmett sabia que ele era capaz de falar.

\- Digamos que acho que você vai precisar compor uma linda música para compensa-la. Eu fiz o café da manhã. Como se sente? – Perguntou preocupado, completamente alheio ao fato de Edward estar segurando uma das mãos de Bella.

 _\- Bem, obrigado. Meu ouvido dói um pouco, mas é suportável._

\- Ótimo. Eu volto em alguns minutos com seu café. – Respondeu saindo.

\- Por que não falou? – Bella perguntou confusa.

\- _É uma coisa nova para mim. Eu não tenho dito uma palavra em quase cinco anos. Vamos manter isso em segredo por enquanto_. – Sinalizou e ela assentiu baixando os olhos. Gostava da voz dele. Causava-lhe alguns arrepios, mas de uma maneira boa.

Edward ergueu seu rosto, a obrigando olhar em seus olhos.

\- Por... Enquanto. – Sussurrou e ela sorriu minimamente.

\- Bella? – Emmett a chamou da cozinha e ela se levantou, fazendo Edward a encara-la confuso.

\- Emmett está me chamando. Eu volto já. – Sinalizou tocando seu rosto e se afastando. Queria beija-lo outra vez, mas sem o elemento surpresa, não sabia como seria.

Ela saiu do quarto e ele voltou a se deitar, olhando para o teto, pensando em como as coisas haviam mudado nesse curto período de tempo em que Bella entrou em sua vida. Estava voltando a ser como era. Mas a verdade é que não queria voltar a ser aquele garoto.

Um garoto que tinha medo do que podiam fazer. Que se importava com o que as pessoas pensavam a seu respeito.

Mas ela não fazia com que se sentisse aquele garoto. Fazia com que se sentisse ele mesmo. Ela havia dito que gostava de sua voz. Mesmo quando todos mandaram que se calasse, ela pediu que ele continuasse a falar. E aquilo era mais do que ele poderia desejar.

Queria beijá-la outra vez. Outras vezes. De novo e de novo. E talvez fizesse, assim que ela voltasse.

\- Um fato sobre mim, eu tenho um QI impressionante, mas uma péssima memória. – Emmett declarou, andando de um lado para o outro.

\- O que quer dizer? – Ela perguntou confusa. – Pode parar de se mexer? Está me deixando tonta.

\- Eu me esqueci que o irmão da Rose vem para cá hoje. Ele vai ficar por alguns dias até encontrar seu próprio apartamento, uma vez que vai começar a faculdade. Rose quer que eu mostre a cidade, agora que Edward está seguro aqui. Mas eu não gosto da ideia de deixa-lo sozinho. Tendo em vista que ele não te expulsou do quarto no momento em que abriu os olhos, presumo que vocês tenham se acertado.

\- Podemos dizer que sim. – Respondeu sorrindo e ele estreitou os olhos.

\- Eu nem vou perguntar. O que quero saber é: Pode ficar com ele até eu voltar? Vão ser só por algumas horas? Renée disse que ele pode se sentir um pouco desorientado e não gosto da ideia de deixa-lo sozinho.

\- Pode ir. Eu fico com ele. – Respondeu simplesmente. – Qualquer coisa eu te ligo.

\- Você é ótima, Bella. – Retrucou, passando o braço sobre o ombro dela.

\- E você é pesado. Agora, cadê o café da manhã?

\- Claro, claro. Aqui está. – Apontou para a bandeja e ela a pegou. – Vejo você mais tarde, grandão.

\- Não deixe Rose te ouvir me chamando assim. Ela pode ter ideias erradas. – A provocou gritou saindo do apartamento.

Bella pegou a bandeja e voltou para o quarto, onde Edward se mantinha deitado na cama, olhando para o teto. Ela colocou a comida na mesa e foi até a cama, se sentando, fazendo com que ele fizesse o mesmo.

\- _Eu tenho uma pergunta. –_ Ele sinalizou, sem olha-la nos olhos.

Gentilmente, ela tocou o queixo dele, traçando a linha de seu maxilar. Era forte e ligeiramente áspero, pela barba por fazer.

\- Então faça. – Falou pausadamente, deixando que ele lesse seus lábios. Ele estava prestes a erguer as mãos, mas ela as segurou, se aproximando ainda mais. Então ele entendeu o que ela queria. Queria que ele _fizesse_ a pergunta. E com uma grande lufada de ar, ele fez.

\- Por que... me beijou? – Declarou, tentando controlar sua voz.

\- Por que eu gosto de você. – Respondeu pausadamente, pegando sua mão e abrindo a palma. Havia uma caneta ao lado da cama, que Bella pegou, então começou a escrever na palma da mão dele.

 _"_ _E porque me apaixonei"_

Ela fechou a mão dele, e a empurrou de volta, ainda sorrindo.

Edward abriu lentamente, curioso para ler o que ela havia escrito, mas sentindo seu sangue parar ao faze-lo.

Ela havia se apaixonado. Assim como ele, ela também havia se apaixonado. Então, ignorando todos seus instintos, que diziam que ele iria se machucar. Que aquilo o despedaçaria ainda mais do que da primeira vez, ele a beijou.

No começo, o beijo era doce, mas inseguro. Como se ele estivesse explorando um mundo desconhecido.

As mãos de Bella tocavam seu pescoço, acariciando os cabelos em sua nuca e ele podia sentir sua pelo se arrepiar, de um jeito completamente novo.

Bella estava prestes a ir para seu colo, quando a porta se abriu subitamente, a fazendo saltar, enquanto Edward continuava alheio.

\- Eu esqueci... –Emmett declarou, parando de falar ao notar onde Bella estava.

Seus olhos escureceram enquanto ele analisava o quarto. Edward estava corado e Bella também. Então ele soube o que havia interrompido.

\- Bella, posso falar com você um minuto? – Perguntou, deixando claro que não aceitaria um não.

Ela se afastou de Edward, que segurou sua mão por um segundo. Emmett já havia saído.

\- Eu volto em um minuto. Eu prometo. – Sinalizou, beijando seus lábios rapidamente.

Ela saiu do quarto, encontrando Emmett caminhando de uma lado ao outro novamente, enquanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo.

\- Ouça, Bella. Eu adoro você. Adoro mesmo. Mas eu o adoro mais. Eu o considero como meu irmãozinho, então se eu tiver que escolher um lado, você já sabe qual será.

\- O que está dizendo? – Perguntou confusa.

\- Eu não vou deixar ninguém machucá-lo daquela forma novamente. Ninguém.

\- Eu não vou machuca-lo. – Respondeu sinceramente.

\- Não. Você não quer machuca-lo. Não significa que não vá. Eu o conheço por mais de seis anos e sei tudo pelo que ele passou. Não vou deixar que aconteça outra vez.

\- Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Indagou, franzindo o cenho.

\- O que é?

\- Ele já falou com você? – Perguntou, fazendo Emmett ofegar por um instante.

\- Acho que a pergunta é, ele falou com _você_? – Retrucou e ela deu de ombros. – Ele falou? Falou realmente?

\- Eu não entendo. Se ele é capaz de falar, por que não faz? – Respondeu mudando de assunto. Ele havia pedido que aquilo ficasse entre eles e era isso que ela faria.

\- Isso é mais complicado do que parece. É culpa daquela garota. Ela ferrou com a cabeça dele de muitas maneiras.

\- Tânia?

\- Você sabe sobre ela? – Questionou e ela assentiu.

\- Sim. Edward me contou sobre ela. Ela o traiu.

\- Acredite, essa não é a pior parte. – Resmungou com raiva.

\- Como essa pode não ser a pior parte?

\- A pior parte é que ela se aproximou dele por uma aposta. Essa é a pior parte. – Declarou, deixando Bella sem palavras. Que tipo de ser humano faria aquilo?

* * *

Eita! Emmett vai proteger ele custe o que custar. Agora teve beijo e teremos mais. Como Riley se encaixa? Ele é vilão ou amigo? COMENTEM!


	18. Ouça meu coração, não há nada que possa

Olha eu aqui. Só sumi por um agradecer as recomendações da linda da Alê e da Tatilima também. Suas lindas! Estou amando escrever essa fic tanto quantos vocês estão gostando de ler. Decidi que vai ser dificil me controlar, mas as postagem serão uma vez na semana. Duas se der tempo e no limite três. Então comentem!

 **Ouça meu coração, não há nada que possa fazer**

— Essa é uma história em que... –Emmett dizia, mas seu telefone tocou, os interrompendo. - Espere um minuto, Bella. Jeremy? – Atendeu, afastando o celular do ouvi logo em seguida.

Ele gritava, mas a ligação parecia estar falhando.

— Pare de gritar, garoto. – Emmett pediu. - Bem, e o que quer que eu diga?- respirou fundo, apertando o nariz - Sabe que ele não tem intenção de ir, não importa o quanto tenha mudado. - Emmett começou a falar outra vez, mas a voz de Jeremy o cortou. - Eu só posso prometer tentar, Jeremy. Mas não fará diferença. Você sabe como ele se sente sobre ela.

Bella olhava a conversa com interesse. Não sabia do que falavam, mas se envolvia Edward, queria ajudar. Emmett desligou o telefone em um suspiro.

— Onde estávamos?

— Tânia. E sua aposta estúpida.

— Como eu dizia, eu não tenho o direito de dizer nada. Se Edward quiser, ele dirá. É história dele, não minha. Agora tenho que convence-lo a visitar a mãe. Ou Jeremy vai voltar a me ligar.

— Por que ele mesmo não pediu?

— Ele pediu. Eles brigaram e agora Edward recusa a vê-lo. – Emmett respondeu, tentando pensar.

— Qual o problema dele com a mãe?

— Eles não foram bons para Edward. Na verdade, acho que além de Jeremy, antes de o conhecermos, ninguém foi bom para Edward. - retrucou tristemente, se levantando sofá e indo em direção ao quarto.

— Você quer que eu fale com ele? – Bella perguntou, tentando ajudar, mas o rosto de Emmett se retorceu.

— Acho que continuo sendo o melhor amigo dele. Posso dar conta disso. – Resmungou, vendo-a dar um passo para trás, como se tivesse levado um soco. – Não me leve a mal, mas eu o conheço tem seis anos, não seis semanas.

— Por que está sendo tão cruel comigo? – Perguntou ofendida. – Eu não me lembro de ter feito nada para merecer isso. –Acrescentou e ele voltou a suspirar.

— Eu sei. Eu sei que você é uma boa pessoa. Mas eu não quero que ele se machuque outra vez. Não sei o que isso custaria e não tenho intenção de descobrir. – Respondeu lhe dando as costas.

Bella saiu do apartamento, sabendo que Emmett tinha seus motivos. Mas não fazia sentido para ela. Ela nunca o machucaria. Ela saiu apressada do elevador, trombando com alguma coisa ou alguem.

Ela estava se preparando para a queda, mas ela não veio. No lugar do chão, mãos fortes e quentes a envolveram.

— Essa foi por pouco. – A voz soou, fazendo Bella erguer os olhos. Era um rapaz alto, com os cabelos loiros curtos. Seus olhos eram azuis acinzentados.

— Obrigada. – Declarou se colocando de pé, mas as mãos dele ainda a tocavam. – Acho que pode me soltar agora.

— Tem certeza de que é seguro? – Questionou divertido.

— Acho que eu provavelmente irei cair de um jeito ou outro, mas isso é resultado da minha falta de coordenação. Não há nada que se possa fazer, então sim, pode me soltar. – Respondeu, fazendo com que ele a soltasse na mesma hora. – Eu não conheço você.

— Isso é porque eu me mudei hoje. Me chamo Riley. Sou irmão da Rosálie, mas ela você já conhece. E você? Como se chama?

— Bella. Me chamo Bella. Emmett falou sobre você, mas...

— Sim, eu soube dos acontecimentos. Como ele está? – Perguntou, parecendo realmente preocupado.

— Conhece Edward?

— De conversa. Não o conheço realmente.

— Ele está bem. É só complicado.

— Eu vou cursar química avançada no próximo semestre. Eu gosto de coisas complicadas. – Retrucou. – Você poderia me contar tudo em um café, o que acha? – Perguntou.

— Eu tenho coisas para fazer. Talvez uma outra hora. – Retrucou, dando um passo para trás.

— Eu vou cobrar. – Respondeu sorrindo e encostando no batente da porta, enquanto Bella entrava em seu apartamento.

A ultima coisa que queria se preocupar, era um paquerador ao seu redor. Gostava de Edward e sabia que devido ao passado dele, ele tinha problemas de confiança. Esse irmão apenas bagunçaria ainda mais as coisas.

E a ultima coisa que queria naquele momento, era mais encrenca.

Emmett entrou no quarto, encontrando Edward deitado, olhando para o teto. Seu celular, jogado no colchão, mas a tela mostrava que estava desligado.

 _— Ele já te ligou, não foi?_ — Edward sinalizou se sentando.

— Você sabe que sim. Não me leve a mal, mas se ela está tão mal como ele diz...

— _Eu não vou visita-la!_ \- Respondeu, se atirando contra o colchão. Emmett se aproximou, o fazendo encara-lo.

— Eu sei que ela não é nada para você, Edward. Mas para seu irmão, ela é a mãe dele. E para ele, a mãe dele está morrendo. O garoto só quer garantir que seu ultimo desejo se realize. É tão difícil para você fazer isso por ele? – Perguntou, deixando Edward sem resposta.

 _— Já terminou?_ — Perguntou. _— Não há mais nada que queira perguntar?_

— Sobre isso... – Começou, fazendo Edward revirar os olhos.

 _— Diga de uma vez, Emmett._

— Eu não gosto de como as coisas estão caminhando. – Sinalizou, fazendo Edward bufar e se levantar da cama. – Você a conhece tem apenas algumas semanas. Não acha que está indo rápido demais?

— _Eu não sou uma criança. Você não é meu pai e não tem nada com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer._ — Respondeu, caminhando até a cozinha, deixando Emmett irritado.

— Tem razão, eu não sou a porra do seu pai, Edward. Eu sou seu amigo. O cara que tentou se aproximar de você por semanas quando te conheceu. Que fica feliz por ver você em uma fase boa, porque sabe o quão obscura foi a parte ruim! – Respondeu perdendo a paciência.

Edward se sentou na bancada, com o rosto apoiado nas mãos, suspirando. Não queria brigar.

 _— Eu sei que você só quer me proteger. Entendo e agradeço muito por ter me apoiado na pior parte da minha vida, mas não é mais assim. Eu sei que você me vê como um irmão que quer proteger. Assim como quero isso para o Jeremy._

— Então por que não consegue entender meu ponto de vista? – Questionou se sentando a sua frente.

— _Por que ele não tem sentido!_

— Não tem sentido? – Repetiu perplexo.

 _— Sim. Porque Bella não é como a Tânia. Eu sei que a conheço há pouco tempo, mas eu sinto como... como se já a conhecesse. Nunca me senti assim antes, Emmett. Ela faz com que eu me sinta especial, mas de um jeito bom._

— Eu entendo isso, mas...

— _Eu falei, Emmett. Você entende o que é isso? Eu me sinto tão confortável ao lado dela. Tão... tão eu mesmo, que simplesmente esqueci minhas paranóias._ _E voltei a fazer algo, que não fazia há sete anos!_

— Você realmente falou? – Perguntou, ainda sem acreditar. Bella não havia confirmado nada.

 _— Sim. E diferente das outras pessoas, eu não senti o rosto dela se contorcer nenhuma vez. Nem uma única vez!_ — Ele respirou fundo, apoiando uma das mãos no ombro de Emmett.

Edward fechou os olhos, ainda trabalhando a respiração, então fez o que Emmett não via há anos.

— Ela... ela disse. – Outra lufada de ar e uma pausa. – Disse que gosta... que gosta da minha voz. – Terminou, voltando a abri os olhos.

— Não quero que pense que não gosto dela ou que esteja com ciúmes, Edward. Só não quero que acabe como da ultima vez.

— _Não vai._ — Sinalizou rapidamente.

— E se ela te machucar? - Emmett perguntou e Edward negou com a cabeça.

— _Eu sei que você se preocupa comigo, mas não acho que tenha com o que se preocupar_. - Respondeu sinalizando.

— Volto a dizer, Edward. Não é que eu não goste ou não confie nela. Eu apenas não quero que você se iluda novamente.

Edward suspirou, voltando a negar, então pegou uma folha na bancada, começando a escrever.

 ** _"Eu a amo. Amo tudo sobre ela. Depois de tudo que aconteceu eu pensei que o amor fosse uma coisa idiota que apenas os outros sentiam._**

 ** _Mas essa mulher tem um controle sobre o meu coração, que eu não poderia quebrar nem se quisesse_**

 ** _E desde que a conheci, acredite, tiveram momentos em que eu quis._**

 ** _Isso tem sido esmagador, humilhante e até mesmo doloroso as vezes, Emmett._**

 ** _Mas eu não posso parar de ama-la mais do que posso parar de respirar._**

 ** _Eu estou desesperadamente e irrevogávelmenre apaixonado por ela. Eu não apenas gosto dela. Eu descobri que posso ter me apaixonado e que posso realmente ama-la. E você não tem nenhuma ideia de quão assustador isso é para mim. Porque eu não tenho como decifrar os sentimentos dela através de seu tom de voz._**

 ** _Nunca pensei sobre como seria ouvir. Não se pode sentir falta de algo que nunca se teve. Mas, Deus! O que eu daria para ouvir algumas coisas. A risada dela. Ou mesmo seu tom de voz, quando ela disse que também estava apaixonada! Eu queria poder decifrar o que ela sentiu no momento em que ela disse aquilo. Mas não posso. Mas isso não muda nada._**

 ** _Não muda o fato de que a quero em minha vida. Sei que se ela partisse, isso terminaria de estilhaçar os pedaços colados do meu coração, mas eu não posso mudar isso. Não posso mudar nem se quisesse. E não há nada que você ou alguém possa fazer para mudar isso."_**

Edward empurrou a carta e esperou pacientemente que o amigo lesse. Sabia que poderia se machucar, mas naquele momento, ao pensar em Bella, não conseguia se importar. Se aquela garota pedisse seu coração em uma bandeja de prata, ele provavelmente entregaria sem pensar duas vezes.

Eita que ele tão muito envolvido? Será que Bella dá conta? E esse Riley? Problema ou solução? COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!


	19. Ouça meu coração, abra seu coração e re

OLHA EU AQUI! Eu disse que se tivesse recomendação eu voltava. Obrigada pela linda recomendação da Rayane. E aqui está o capítulo.

* * *

 **Ouça meu coração, abra seu coração e recomece**

Edward respirou fundo, enquanto encarava a porta a sua frente. Sabia suas razões para estar ali. Era por ele. Por seu irmão e ninguém mais.

— Você veio. – Jeremy sinalizou, quando o irmão passou pela porta, entrando no quarto. Edward olhava para todas as direções, evitando o ponto final. Evelyn estava na cama, seus olhos fechados e sua respiração fraca.

— _Eu estou aqui por você, Jeremy._ — Explicou e o irmão assentiu.

Edward caminhou até a cama, olhando para a mãe pela primeira vez em seis anos. Seu rosto estava pálido e marcado pelos anos. Não era mais aquela mulher jovem de quem ele se lembrava.

Não haviam cabelos em sua cabeça. Em seus olhos haviam bolsas arroxeadas profundas e seus lábios não tinham cor.

— Edward. – Ela sussurrou com uma voz fraca e debilitada. Jeremy segurou a mão da mãe, a olhando de perto.

— Ele está aqui, mãe. O que quer dizer? – Perguntou, disposto a traduzir, uma vez que a mãe não sabia libras.

— Eu sei que não fui uma boa mãe para você, Edward. Também sei que meu tempo está acabando. – Sussurrou, enquanto Jeremy sinalizava. – Mas eu sinto muito. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, faria as coisas diferentes. Queria ter tido... – tomou uma lufada de ar. – tido coragem de enfrentar seu pai. Não posso mudar isso, mas queria. – Declarou fechando os olhos e respirando. – Eu sei que não tenho direito de pedir isso, mas será que posso ouvir sua voz? Uma ultima vez?

Edward paralisou com o pedido. A vida toda, seu pai havia mandado que ele se calasse. E agora, la estava sua mãe, pedindo que ele falasse outra vez.

— Edward? – Jeremy o chamou, quando ele não respondeu. Edward pensou em tudo que havia passado. Não fazia sentido nutrir ódio por aquela mulher. Ela estava partindo e tinha um ultimo desejo. Por que não realiza-lo?

— Olá, mãe... – Soou. Sua voz arranhando sua garganta. Mas o rosto da mulher a sua frente, se abriu em um sorriso fraco.

— Eu quero tentar aquilo agora, Jer.- Ela declarou e Jeremy assentiu, quando ela ergueu as mãos, que tremiam, começando a sinalizar.

 _—_ Eu amo você, Edward. Você é meu menino apesar de tudo e eu amo você. Espero que possa me perdoar por tudo _._ — Ela sinalizou lentamente. Seus movimentos eram inseguros, mas certos. Ela havia praticado pelos últimos meses. Sem nunca saber se um dia, poderia mostrar a ele.

— Edward? - Jeremy o chamou, fazendo com que o irmão desse um passo a frente, segurando a mão pálida e fraca de Evy.

— Eu... – Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, se aproximando ainda mais. – Eu perdôo você, mãe.

Evelyn sorriu, fechando os olhos. Sua respiração estava fraca pela doença. Suas batidas eram monitoras por aparelhos. Aparelhos que começaram a apitar.

— O que? – Jeremy perguntou, olhando para a tela, onde os batimentos haviam parado. – Enfermeira! – Ele gritou, quando médicos invadiram o quarto. – Mamãe! – Ele gritou novamente, quando um dos médicos empurrou Edward para longe da cama, tentando reanimar o coração de Evelyn.

Edward ainda estava atordoado com a movimentação, só então percebeu o que havia acontecido. Ela havia partido. E agora seu irmãozinho havia perdido a mãe.

— Jer-Jeremy? – Edward o chamou, mas o garoto o ignorou, enquanto chorava. Foi quando um dos médicos afastou sua cadeira de rodas de perto da cama.

— Não, por favor! – Jeremy chorou. Edward se aproximou dele, sem saber o que fazer. Ele sabia que sua mãe podia morrer a qualquer momento, mas ver Jeremy sofrer, partia seu coração.

— Olá de novo. – Riley declarou sorrindo, fazendo o rosto de Bella se contorcer. – Que tal aquele café? – Perguntou e ela suspirou.

— Olha, Riley? É Riley, certo?

— Certo.

— Você deve ser um cara muito legal e tudo mais, mas eu não estou interessado, está bem? Eu gosto de um cara e estamos começando a nos entender e não quero estragar isso. Então, eu agradeço pelo convite, mas não vou sair com você. – Falou sinceramente.

— Gosto de você. Você é direta. Não vou dizer que não estou decepcionado. Queria ter chegado primeiro que o cara, mas tudo bem. Mas isso não nos impede de sermos amigos, certo? – Perguntou honestamente.

— Eu acho que não. Desde que seja apenas isso. – Acrescentou o analisando.

— Palavra de escoteiro. – Respondeu beijando os dedos cruzados. – Então, nova amiga. Que tal um café? Assim você me fala mais sobre a cidade.

— Acho que um café não fará mal. – Respondeu sorrindo, enquanto caminhavam.

Depois de chorar e gritar, agora Jeremy não dizia nada. Nem uma única palavra. Edward mandou uma mensagem, explicando o que havia acontecido, então Emmett foi até o hospital busca-los. Jeremy ficaria com Edward. Pelo menos até decidir o que fazer.

Jeremy ainda se recusava a falar, então foram o caminho todo em silencio. Rosálie havia os levado para casa, enquanto Emmett ficava no hospital, resolvendo a situação.

— Precisa de algo, Jeremy? – Ela perguntou quando chegaram ao apartamento e ele negou, ainda calado. – Edward? – Ela sinalizou a mesma pergunta e ele negou.

Edward se abaixou, se colocando de joelhos, aos pés do irmão, então sinalizou.

— _Podemos buscar suas coisas amanhã, se quiser._ — Sinalizou, mas os olhos de Jeremy estavam vazios. Então ele afastou a cadeira, e foi até o quarto que agora, seria dele.

Edward estava perdido. Não sabia como reagir ou o que fazer. Havia perdoado sua mãe, mas não sentia como se tivesse sofrido uma grande perda. Era diferente para o irmão. Ele sim, havia perdido alguem importante. E agora tinha um buraco no peito, que sangrava.

Confuso e sem saber o que fazer, Edward pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem.

 ** _"_** ** _Está ocupada? Pode vir aqui? Eu preciso muito de você."_**

Ele enviou e alguns instantes depois, recebeu uma resposta.

 ** _"_** ** _Estou no café. Qual o problema? Esqueça, chego aí em alguns minutos."_**

Ele olhou para a mensagem, se perguntando: Como havia tido a sorte de encontrar uma garota tão incrível?

 _ **"**_ _ **Eu estou bem. Mas não sei sobre meu irmão. Ele está aqui e ficará aqui, uma vez que minha mãe morreu"**_

Ele sabia que não deveria ter dito aquilo por mensagem, mas não havia outro modo de contar. Era mais fácil escrever do que sinalizar. E sem duvida, mais fácil que falar. Ele havia perdido sua mãe. Sua mãe, havia morrido. Morrido e não ia mais voltar. E enquanto pensava nisso, só conseguia pensar em suas ultimas palavras. Ele era seu menino e ela havia pedido seu perdão.

Edward estava sentado, com a cabeça apoiada entre os joelhos. Não viu o tempo passar. Foi quando sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro, que ergueu os olhos, sobre saltado.

— Não queria assustar você. – Bella respondeu. Seu rosto estava corado e seus cabelos levemente bagunçados. Como seu ela tivesse corrido até lá. Corrido para ele. Corrido por ele. Mas sabia que seu irmão precisava de apoio mais do que qualquer um. – Como você está? Onde Jeremy está?

Ela parecia preocupada. O que só fez com que ela o amasse ainda mais.

 _—_ _Ele está no quarto. Não disse nada desde que saímos de lá. Não sei o que fazer._

— Eu vou falar com ele. – Respondeu acariciando seu rosto e se afastando.

Ela bateu na porta e entrou antes de ouvir qualquer coisa. Jeremy olhava para uma foto, ainda sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

— Jeremy? – Ela o chamou, então ele só ergueu os olhos. – Edward contou o que aconteceu. Eu sinto muito.

— Ela... ele não...- Murmurou, palavras desconexas. – Ela o viu. Uma ultima vez. – Declarou, sentindo sua garganta se fechar. – E agora ela se foi.

— Eu sinto muito. Onde você está agora? Já estive ai. Não há nada que eu possa dizer que vai ajudar essa dor passar. Mas você não está sozinho. – Acrescentou se aproximando.

Ele estava deitado na cama, quando sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

— Ela morreu!– Soluçou, agarrado a foto que ele tinha nas mãos. – E eu não sei o que fazer. Nunca me senti tão perdido quanto estou agora.

— Mas você não está sozinho, querido. – Respondeu, tocando os cabelos dele, enquanto ele se aninhava e se encolhia ainda mais, chorando alto.

— Minha mãe morreu, Bella. Dói tanto, que não consigo respirar. Não posso... Não consigo... Não devia acontecer assim. Não assim!

— Não, não devia. – Sussurrou, acariciando os cabelos dele, como uma irmã mais velha. – Não é justo. Não é. Eu entendo, querido.

— Ele a perdoou. Edward a perdoou. – Sussurrou, chorando ainda mais. – E agora ela se foi.

— Shiu. Vai ficar tudo bem, Jer. Durma um pouco, está bem? – Pediu, enquanto ele assentiu, fechando os olhos.

Alguns minutos depois, Jeremy ressoava tranquilamente, quando Edward entrou no quarto, vendo o irmão adormecido. Nunca o havia visto tão vulnerável.

— Ele vai ficar bem. Vamos cuidar dele, está bem? – Bella sinalizou e Edward assentiu. Bella se levantou e foi em direção a porta. – Eu vou fazer algo para ele comer. Por que na fica um pouco com ele?

— Obrigado. – Sussurrou para ela, fazendo-a sorrir ao sair do quarto.

Bella entrou na cozinha, pensando no que fazer. Ela olhou no congelador, encontrando massa uma lasanha. Então começou a trabalhar.

Enquanto ela assava, Bella olhou envolta, pensando no quanto haviam progredido. No inicio, Edward mal olhava para ela. E agora, lá estava ela, em seu apartamento, cozinhando.

Ela olhou em volta, mas um papel na bancada chamou sua atenção, então ela se aproximou, começando a ler o que parecia ser uma carta.

* * *

A mãe partiu, mas pelo menos ele a perdoou. Agora nosso Jeremy está vulnerável. Mas ele não está sozinho. Rley não vai ser problema e sim um grande amigo! COMENTEM!


	20. Ouça meu coração, muito mais que laços d

**Ouça meu coração, muito mais que laços de sangue**

Chicago, 1996

Ela acariciava sua barriga, ainda plana. Mal podia esperar para dar a notícia. Carlisle ficaria em estase. Por meses tentaram gerar seu primeiro filho e agora haviam conseguido.

— Querida? – Ela ouvia chama-la e se levantou, ainda segurando os exames na mão.

— Aqui na sala! – Gritou e quando ele se aproximou, ela escondeu os papeis atrás de si.

— O que está escondendo? – Perguntou curioso.

— É uma surpresa. – Respondeu com um sorriso. – Feche os olhos. – Pediu e ele obedeceu, também sorrindo.

— Sabe que eu não gosto de surpresas, querida.

— Aposto que essa vai gostar,...- Se aproximou, colocando o exame em suas mãos e sussurrando e seu ouvido. – papai.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, os olhos de Carlisle se abriram, olhando para o papel a sua frente. Estava ali. Bem em suas mãos, dizia que ele seria pai em breve.

— Você está grávida! – Afirmou, puxando Esme para seus braços.

— Sim! Não posso acreditar nisso! – Gritou de felicidade. – Eu já estava pensando que não conseguiríamos.

— Que bobagem, Esme. O médico mesmo falou, que quando mais ansiosos focássemos, mais difícil seria.

— Não que tentar fosse uma coisa ruim. – Ela sussurrou, o fazendo sorrir.

— Temos que comprar as coisas! – Exclamou a olhando preocupado. – Não temos nada ainda e...

— Carlisle, se acalme! – Pediu, tocando seu rosto. – Ainda temos bons meses pela frente. Deus, Ann vai enlouquecer!

— Ela e Adam estão planejando o casamento, querida. Acho que ela ficará mais do que feliz em saber da novidade. Agora venha, você precisa descansar. – Pediu preocupado.

— Não seja bobo. Eu me sinto ótima! Quero contar para minha amiga. – Declarou com um bico e Carlisle revirou os olhos, derrotado.

Quatro meses haviam se passado e a barriga de Esme já era bastante visível. Ela estava sentada na varanda do apartamento do prédio que fora de seu avô, mas agora pertencia a ela. Ela e Carlisle o administravam.

Era um prédio pequeno, de dois andares e uma cobertura. Com dois apartamentos por andar e apenas um na cobertura. Esme e Carlisle moravam no primeiro andar, devido ao medo de elevadores que Esme tinha. No mesmo andar que eles, moravam os Brandon. Anne e Adam. Esme havia crescido naquele lugar, assim como Anne, que era sua melhor amiga. Elas haviam morado a vida toda ali e agora começariam a formar suas famílias.

No segundo andar, morava um policial aposentado, chamado Eleazar. Ele havia se mudado quando Esme ainda era pequena e nunca havia saído desde então. O outro apartamento no segundo andar, pertencia a uma moça, chamada Carmen. Ela era professora de literatura, também aposentada. O única apartamento que não continha morador permanente, era o da cobertura, mas talvez fosse uma coisa boa. Agora que a família estava aumentando, talvez fosse melhor se mudarem para um apartamento maior.

— O que você está pensando? – Carlisle perguntou, abraçando Esme por trás. – Parece tão concentrada.

— O que acha de nos mudarmos para a cobertura?

— Cobertura? Pensei que odiasse elevadores. – Respondeu, levando sua mão até a barriga de Esme, sobre a mão da esposa.

— Eu odeio, mas sei que quando o bebê nascer, vamos precisar de mais espaço.

— Ainda temos tempo até lá. Podemos decidir depois, o que acha? – Perguntou, beijando seu ombro.

— Acho que está bom. – Respondeu se mexendo desconfortavelmente.

— O que foi? – Carlisle perguntou preocupado.

— Acho que o bebê gosta de brincar com a minha bexiga. Está cada vez mais difícil encontrar uma posição confortável.

— Isso é normal, não é?

— A médica disse que esperava por isso no final da gestação, mas que cada caso é um caso. E que só podemos torcer para que o bebê encontre uma boa posição e se mantenha. – Respondeu caminhando até o banheiro.

A porta estava encostado, quando Esme se sentou nos vaso, erguendo o vestido que usava. A pontada ficou mais intensa, foi quando ela viu o sangue.

— Car-carlisle! – Gritou, gaguejando. Ela sentia sua mão suar e suas pernas tremerem, quando o marido escancarou a porta, com os olhos arregalados.

— Esme? Ouvi seu grito, o que...? – Perguntou, parando no meio da frase ao ver a roupa da esposa, banhada em uma sangue grosso e viscoso.

— Tem algo errado. – Sussurrou, sentindo sua voz sumir.

E havia definitivamente algo errado, mas aquela era somente uma amostra do que estava por vir.

Dias atuais...

Esme estava sentada no piano, olhando para um porta retrato. A foto havia sido tirada cerca de vinte anos atrás. Aquelas lembranças ainda doíam. Com menos intensidade do que antes, mas ainda doíam.

Ela ouviu a campainha tocar, então foi até a porta, sorrindo ao ver Edward parado ali.

— Está ocupada? –Perguntou, usando o caderno que havia em suas mãos. Esme não sabia completamente a linguagem de sinais, então era mais fácil escrever.

— Entre. – Ela sinalizou, o puxando delicadamente pelo braço. – Eu soube o que houve. Como você está, querido? – Escreveu no caderno, devolvendo a folha para Edward, aguardando uma resposta.

—Eu não sei como me sentir sobre isso. Sinto como se fosse errado não lamentar, porque ela era minha mãe. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não sinto a dor que Jeremy parece sentir.

— Ele era muito mais ligado a ela, Edward. É normal que sofra. Vamos ajuda-lo a superar. Ainda vai doer, mas ele não estará sozinho.

— É sobre isso que vim falar com você.— Escreveu, respirando fundo. –Eu não faço a menor ideia de como cuidar de um adolescente de dezessete anos. E com o luto, acho que ficará pior. Pode me ajudar?

— É claro que vou te ajudar, querido! Jeremy faz parte da família agora. Podemos ser uma família louca e meio desajustada, mas somos uma família. Cuidamos uns dos outros. Vou cuidar dele do mesmo jeito que cuidei de Alice. Quando Anne pediu para que Carlisle e eu fossemos padrinhos de Alice, sabíamos a que isso se aplicava. Cuidaríamos dela se os pais lhe faltassem algum dia. Foi duro, mas esse dia chegou. E foi o que fizemos. Cuidamos dela. Assim como cuidamos de você e assim como cuidaremos de Jeremy.

—Obrigado Esme. De verdade.

— Sabe que não tem o que agradecer, querido. Carlisle e eu não tivemos filhos, porque a vida ou qualquer outra coisa que seja, não quis. Nós tentamos muito e não pudemos gerar nossos próprios filhos. Mas isso não significa que não podemos ser pais. Vocês são nossos filhos, Edward. Todos vocês. Existem laços muito mais fortes do que os de sangue. E nós temos um. Jeremy agora é parte disso também.

Eles tentaram por anos, mas o destino não havia lhes concedido filhos de sangue. E agora, depois de anos. Esme e Carlisle haviam se tornado pais. Não de uma maneira tradicional, mas quem se importava? Eles tinham seis filhos maravilhosos e agora, haviam ganhado mais um. O destino era engraçado as vezes.


	21. Ouça meu coração, apenas leia o resto

**Ouça meu coração, apenas leia o resto**

Bella pegou a folha nas mãos, a olhando intensamente. Parecia uma carta, mas parecia errado ler.

Jeremy estava dormindo e Edward saído. Havia dito que precisava falar com Esme e ela não havia insistido para saber mais. E agora lá estava ela. Com a carta, que parecia convida-la para ser lida. Até que Bella cedeu, a pegando nas mãos.

"Eu a amo. Amo tudo sobre ela. Depois de tudo que aconteceu eu pensei que o amor fosse uma coisa idiota que apenas os outros sentiam.

Mas essa mulher tem um controle sobre o meu coração, que eu não poderia quebrar nem se quisesse

Ela podia reconhecer a caligrafia impecável de Edward naquele papel. Quase podia imagina-lo escrevendo aquelas palavras, com seu olhar compentrado.

E desde que a conheci, acredite, tiveram momentos em que eu quis.

Isso tem sido esmagador, humilhante e até mesmo doloroso as vezes, Emmett.E algumas vezes, me pego desejando não sentir isso. Não outra vez.

Ao ler aquelas palavras, Bella soltou a carta como se tivesse levado um choque. Edward estava assustado com o que estava nascendo entre eles. Ela nunca quis machuca-lo ou confundi-lo. Ela pensou que estava o trazendo de volta a superfície do buraco em que ele havia se metido ao passar dos anos. Mas talvez estivesse errada sobre isso.

Talvez estivesse errada sobre tudo.

Rapidamente apanhou a carta, a colocando de volta no lugar. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Bella deixou a carta onde havia a encontrado, deixando o apartamento logo em seguida. Não queria confronta-lo. Não queria perguntar o que o assustava tanto. Só queria sair dali e fingir que nunca havia lido aquela carta.

Edward tinha outras preocupações agora. Seu irmão estava perdido e os sentimentos de uma garota que ele havia acabado de conhecer não eram mais importantes do que aquilo.Era o que ela pensava.

Sem pensar mais sobre isso, ela simplesmente desceu disparada pelas escadas. Não querendo correr o risco de encontrar com ele no elevador.

Bella chegou em seu apartamento, se trancando lá. Onde era seguro. Onde seus problemas não a alcançariam. Onde ela não poderia machuca-lo como andava fazendo. E ali, sentada contra a porta, foi quando se deu conta. Estava sozinha outra vez. Todos ali eram seus amigos, mas antes disso, eram amigos de Edward. E assim como Emmett havia dito uma vez, se ela magoasse ou fizesse qualquer coisa que ferisse os sentimentos de Edward, seria ele que escolheriam.

Ela andou pelo apartamento, se amaldiçoando por ter deixado as coisas irem tão longes. A aquela altura da vida, já devia ter aprendido: Ela era um imã para relacionamentos complicados. Mas por algum motivo, pensou que com ele seria diferente. Desejava quase desesperadamente que fosse diferente. Amava sua mãe, mas não admitiria o fracasso voltando para a casa dela. E Deus, como estava cansada de ficar sozinha.

Ainda perdida em pensamentos, se sobre saltou ao ouviu a campainha. Bella correu olhando pelo olho mágico, torcendo para que não fosse Edward ali. Ainda estava com as palavras dele na cabeça e nada de bom sairia de uma conversa aquela altura. Mas para sua surpresa, não foi Edward ou mesmo Emmett que ela viu ali, e sim Jasper. O namorado de Alice.

— Sim? - Perguntou abrindo a porta, apenas colocando a cabeça para fora.

— Olá, eu... Você está bem? - Perguntou sinceramente. Ela parecia mais pálida do que o normal e seus olhos pareciam apagados.

— Sim, claro. Posso te ajudar?

— Sim, Esme pediu para convidar todos para jantar no apartamento dela. Ela sempre faz isso na semana do natal. Então aqui estou. - Respondeu com um sorriso honesto.

— Isso é muito gentil da parte dela, mas acho melhor não me intrometer. De qualquer forma, minha mãe virá me visitar essa semana, então tenho que arrumar algumas coisas. Pode dizer a Esme que eu agradeço? - Perguntou, apenas torcendo para que ele fosse embora sem insistir mais.

— Sim, claro. Sem problemas. Eu digo a ela. - Retrucou se virando, mas parou e voltou a encará-la. - Sabe, Bella, se quiser conversar, eu sou um bom ouvinte, sabe? Afinal, eu namoro a Alice.– Declarou sorrindo.

— Eu agradeço, Jasper.

— Só estou dizendo, que sei que Emmett é uma boa pessoa, mas também sabe ser grosseiro as vezes.

— Ele contou a você? - Perguntou, desejando saber até onde ele sabia.

— Sobre a conversa de vocês? Sim, ele me contou. Acho que esperava que eu ficasse do lado dele. - Murmurou, franzindo o cenho.

— E você não ficou? - Perguntou sem saber se queria realmente a verdade.

— Por Deus, não! Edward tem suas limitações e traumas do passado, mas não é uma criança. Pode se cuidar sozinho e decidir o que é melhor para ele. E se ele decidiu que isso é você, Emmett não tem o direito de dizer nada sobre isso.

— Ele disse que não tem nada contra mim. Particularmente.

— Entenda, Bella. Emmett vem de uma familia complicada. Aos dezesseis, os pais o expulsaram de casa. Não é da minha conta o motivo, então se quiser saber, pergunte a ele. Mas eu apenas posso dizer que ele não mereceu. Ele sempre foi um amigo bastante leal e isso lhe custou o teto, já que não teve irmãos que o defendessem. Acho que ele acaba se sentindo responsável, já que é o mais velho de nós. Quer cuidar de nós. Foi assim com a Rose e é assim com Edward.

— Eu não fazia ideia. Sobre os pais dele. – Explicou.

— Ele não gosta de falar sobre isso. Tudo que ele diz sobre o assunto, é que faria tudo outra vez. Veja, Bella. Todos aqui tem um passado e problemas nesse passado. Você apenas entrou para o time, entendeu? Tem tanto direito de estar no jantar de Esme quanto qualquer um de nós. Apenas prometa que pensará no assunto, está bem? – Perguntou ainda encostado no batente da porta.

— Eu vou pensar. Obrigada, Jasper.

Ela havia tomado um longo banho e lavado seus cabelos, os secando e deixando que caíssem por suas costas. Não estava tão frio e os apartamentos eram aquecidos, então ela vestiu um vestido verde de mangas cumpridas. Gostava daquele vestido porque havia sido um presente de Charlie em seus últimos momentos de lucidez e gostava ainda mais, porque era da mesma cor que os olhos de Edward.

Bella foi até o apartamento, ainda hesitante sobre o que fazer. Sabia que Emmett só estava tentando proteger o amigo, mas também não tinha direito de proibi-la de se aproximar. Se Edward não queria nada com ela, então ele teria que dizer.

Ela tocou a campainha e foi recebida por uma Esme sorridente. Ao olhar para o apartamento, percebeu que todos, até mesmo Jeremy, estavam lá. Ela olhou para Edward sorrindo e ele retribuiu o sorriso, fazendo Emmett bufar e receber uma cotovelada de Rosalie.

— Olá, eu sou a Cloe. Acho que ainda não nos conhecemos. - Uma garota loira a abraçou sorrindo e ela a abraçou de volta. - Sou a namorada do Jer. - Explicou.

— Muito prazer.

— Pensei que não fosse vir. Jasper disse que sua mãe virá fazer uma visita e você tem que arrumar algumas coisas.– Esme perguntou.

— Sim, mas sempre tenho tempo para vir aqui, Esme. Gosto tanto de você quanto de Renee. - Explicou sorrindo.

— Isso é muito bom que se ouvir, querida. Sente-se. O jantar está quase pronto.

—Você veio.— Edward sinalizou, tocando sua mão delicadamente, a fazendo sorrir.

— Claro que vim. Não perderia o jantar por nada. Eu sei fazer muitas coisas, mas a lasanha de Esme não é uma delas. - Respondeu sinalizando, fazendo Edward rir alto. Deus, ela amava aquele som. Amava aquele sorriso. Apenas... amava tudo sobre ele. De um jeito tão desesperado, que chegava a doer a ideia que ela poderia machuca-lo.

—Sim, eu também aprendi muitas coisas nesse tempo que morei sozinho. Mas cozinhar não está na lista. Apenas fico feliz que Esme ame cozinhar. Caso contrário, viveria de comida congelada. -Sinalizou ainda sorrindo, e Bella pôde perceber que Emmett os observava atentamente.

A noite havia sido bastante divertida. Todos estavam indo para seus apartamentos. Havia sido decidido que Jeremy ficaria com Esme, ao menos até decidir o que fazer. Não queria invadir o espaço do irmão, mesmo Edward garantindo que adoraria te-lo a sua volta.

Esme havia ficado mais do que feliz em recebe-lo em sua casa. Tudo que ela podia querer era mais um filho, e filha, já que Cloe fazia parte do pacote, para mimar.

Jasper havia ido embora com Alice, deixando para Bella apenas um sorriso reconfortante, enquanto Emmett havia sido rebocado por Rosalie e deixando Edward sozinho com Bella.

Eles caminharam até a porta do apartamento dela, mas Edward não queria deixa-la. Não ainda.

— Hoje foi divertido. - Sinalizou para ele, que sorriu acenando.

— Você está bonita.— Respondeu, fazendo com que ela corasse.

— Como ele está? - Perguntou se referindo a Jeremy, mudando de assunto.

— Está sendo difícil para ele, mas vai superar. Ao que parece, ela foi uma boa mãe para ele. Não posso culpá-lo de sentir sua falta.

— Eu posso fazer uma pergunta?

—Isso normalmente nunca acaba com uma boa resposta, mas vá em frente. - Sinalizou, com um sorriso torto.

— O que você pensa sobre mim? - Perguntou, fazendo com que ele paralisasse por um segundo. - Quero dizer, eu entendo se te deixei confuso com o beijo e você não se sente da mesma maneira ou algo assim, mas...

— Esse não é o ponto.— A interrompeu sinalizando. -Eu acho que no fundo, não sei o que pensar. Isso é complicado para mim. Sei que já contei uma parte da história e sei também que você já deve saber o restante.

— Vamos começar por algo simples então. Eu te beijei, você me beijou de volta. Eu cresci com meus pais me ensinando a falar sobre como nos sentimos. Isso ajuda.

— Por que isso importa agora?

— Porque eu não quero fazer o que Emmett espera que eu faça. Porque eu não quero te machucar. Não quero que se sinta como se sente. Nós estávamos trabalhando em ser amigos e eu ferrei com tudo. Quero consertar isso.

— O que quer dizer com, " o que Emmett espera que eu faça?"— Perguntou curioso.— E seria tão ruim para você, eu me sentir como me sinto?— Perguntou confuso, sentindo seu coração acelerar. Talvez ele fosse o único interessado em algo a mais. Talvez ela quisesse apenas ser sua amiga e ele havia confundido as coisas.

— Isso não importa. Emmett apenas tem medo de que eu o machuque e agora eu acho que isso é realmente possível. O que você escreveu na carta...

— Espere, o que? Que carta? Do que está falando Bella? -Perguntou ainda mais confuso.

— Eu estava na cozinha quando a encontrei. Nela você dizia como desejava não sentir o que está sentindo. Que tem medo de se machucar. Esse é o ponto, Edward. Eu não quero te machucar, mas também não quero me machucar. Por isso, preciso saber. O que você espera de mim.

— Espere, até onde você leu? Até onde você sabe? Ou pensa que sabe?— Perguntou, a deixando confusa.

— Acho que é minha vez de perguntar. Por que isso importa? - Indagou e ele negou com a cabeça.

— Acredite, importa de mil maneiras diferentes. Até onde você leu?

— Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que até a parte onde você diz que desejava não sentir o que sente. Eu derrubei a carta logo depois e não a li mais. - Edward voltou a negar com a cabeça, agarrando a mão de Bella logo em seguida, a puxando pelas escadas.

— Absurda... – Murmurou, fazendo Bella se arrepiar ao ouvir sua voz.

— Por que vamos até seu apartamento? - Perguntou, não se dando conta de que ele não a ouviria.

Eles passaram pela porta, Edward correndo até o balcão, apanhando a carta e estendendo em direção a Bella, ainda hesitante, mas decidido a mostrar a ela como ele se sentia.

— Pegue...Leia. - Falou estendendo o papel e ela pegou. - Leia...tudo. - Acrescentou.

Isso tem sido esmagador, humilhante e até mesmo doloroso as vezes, Emmett.E algumas vezes, me pego desejando não sentir isso. Não outra vez.

Mas eu não posso parar de ama-la mais do que posso parar de respirar.

Eu estou desesperadamente e irrevogávelmenre apaixonado por ela. Eu não apenas gosto dela. Eu descobri que posso ter me apaixonado e que posso realmente ama-la. E você não tem nenhuma ideia de quão assustador isso é para mim. Porque eu não tenho como decifrar os sentimentos dela através de seu tom de voz.

Nunca pensei sobre como seria ouvir. Não se pode sentir falta de algo que nunca se teve. Mas, Deus! O que eu daria para ouvir algumas coisas. A risada dela. Ou mesmo seu tom de voz, quando ela disse que também estava apaixonada! Eu queria poder decifrar o que ela sentiu no momento em que ela disse aquilo. Mas não posso. Mas isso não muda nada.

Não muda o fato de que a quero em minha vida. Sei que se ela partisse, isso terminaria de estilhaçar os pedaços colados do meu coração, mas eu não posso mudar isso. Não posso mudar nem se quisesse. E não há nada que você ou alguém possa fazer para mudar isso."

Ao terminar de ler suas palavras, o coração de Bella batia acelerado. Ele estava apaixonado. Assim como ela, ele também nutria sentimentos por ela. E talvez viesse até a ama-la. Naquele momento, nada mais importava. Então ela caminhou até ele, sorrindo, colocou a carta na bancada e o beijou.

Edward retribuiu o beijo, a puxando para mais perto. Nada poderia estragar aquilo. As mãos dele tocavam a cintura de Bella, sentindo o tecido macio do vestido, mas também as curvas dela. Ele podia sentir seu corpo vibrando contra o dela, se arrepiando com seu toque. E aquilo fez com que ele sorrisse.

Depois de mais alguns beijos, ela se afastou. Realmente precisava arrumar seu apartamento antes que a mãe chegasse.

— Minha mãe virá me visitar esse final de semana. O que acha de um jantar na sexta? - Perguntou, não imaginando melhor oportunidade para apresentá-los formalmente, uma vez que a ultima vez que Renne estivera lá, Edward estava doente.

— Tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia. Não quero atrapalhar um jantar em familia.

— Não seja bobo. – Respondeu revirando os olhos. - Renne vai adorar me constranger na sua frente. - Respondeu brincando. - Ela sabe muitas histórias embaraçosas sobre mim e aposto que adoraria dividi-las. - Respondeu com um sorriso.

— Nesse caso, mal posso esperar por esse jantar.


	22. Ouça meu coração,um lembrete e nada mais

**Ouça meu coração, um lembrete e nada mais**.

"Jantar na sexta, mãe. Restaurante favorito"

Bella pregou a nota na geladeira, para que não se esquecesse do jantar. Havia dito a Edward que podiam ir todos juntos, mas ele havia insistido em chegar até lá sozinho. Como em um encontro de verdade. Ela não podia se atrasar.

Sua mãe chegaria no dia seguinte e o jantar seria dois dias depois. Ainda tinha tempo para se preparar.

Ela terminou de limpar o apartamento, não querendo ouvir lições de moral da mãe sobre sua organização.

Quando terminou, estava cansada e suada. Tudo que queria era um banho e sua cama.

Ela correu até o chuveiro, lavando cada parte de seu corpo, deixando a água quente relaxar seus músculos. E quando terminou, caiu na cama.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

— Onde estamos? – Perguntou olhando para o quarto em que estavam.

— É... uma surpresa. – Edward declarou, a puxando pela mão. Ela podia ver o quarto, mesmo com a pouca luz. – Tem muito tempo que quero fazer isso.

— Viu. Você está falando bem. – Sinalizou, o encorajando e ele sorriu, lhe entregando alguns papeis. – O que é isso.

— A surpresa. Eu fui em um médico.

— Você esta bem? – Perguntou e ele assentiu sorrindo.

— Posso ouvir. – Declarou receoso enquanto Bella ainda olhava para os papeis.

— Isso é o que você quer? – Questionou o observando atentamente.

— Não faz muita.. diferença para mim. Mas poderia me deixar normal.

— E você é anormal porque...? – Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Você entendeu. – Sinalizou segurando sua mão, mas ela se soltou segurando seu rosto, e mandando que ele olhasse para ela.

— Eu vou dizer isso uma vez e apenas uma vez, está bem? Então preste atenção. – Pediu e ele assentiu. – Você é absolutamente normal para mim. E eu amo cada parte de você, Edward. Não faria a menor diferença para mim se você ouvisse ou não. No entanto, se for uma coisa que você quer, eu estarei aqui te apoiando. – Sinalizou e pôde ver o brilho de alivio em seus olhos.

—Eu gosto de como eu sou. – Sinalizou sem falhas. –Espere, o que você disse?— Perguntou se dando conta.

— Em qual parte? – Sinalizou com um sorriso travesso, sabendo perfeitamente do que ele falava.

— Você sabe qual parte!

—Eu posso repetir se você me perguntar. – Respondeu sorrindo.

— O que foi... foi que você disse? - Ela se aproximou, segurando seu rosto, fazendo seus lábios mais próximos.

— Disse que eu amo você! – Respondeu, deixando que ele lesse seus lábios. Tomado de alegria, ele a puxou para seus braços, a beijando. Dando um passo para trás, tombaram na cama, com ela sobre ele.

Ao contato de seus corpos, Edward gemeu, os virando na cama.

— Edward. – Gemeu de olhos fechados, fazendo Edward paralisar e afastar o rosto. – Qual o problema? – Perguntou, deixando que lesse seus lábios.

— Faça de novo. – Pediu, levando sua mão até a garganta dela outra vez, então ela o olhou sem entender. – Fale...

— Edward? – Perguntou e ele assentiu sorrindo largamente.

— Posso sentir você ... di-dizendo meu nome. – Respondeu ainda sorrindo e ele voltou a beija-la.

Edward continuava sobre ela, completamente tomado por sua nova descoberta. Podia ouvi-la gemer seu nome. Nada o deixaria mais feliz naquele momento.

— Edward – Gemeu ainda mais alto, dessa vez arrancando um gemido dele. O que fez Bella sorrir e o envolver com as pernas, os girando na cama, a deixando montada em seu colo. Queria aquilo. Queria mais do que podia descrever.

Edward se manteve deitado, com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto Bella pegou a Mao dele, levando até seu pescoço, para que continuasse ouvir seus gemidos baixos. Mas dessa vez, forçou seu corpo contra o dele, arrancando um gemido dele.

— Quero você. – Disse, olhando para ele, que assentiu, puxando a blusa dela pela cabeça. Não sentia vergonha. Sentia desejo. Queria aquilo com ele. Queria tudo com Edward. Bella levou suas mãos até a barra da camisa dele, querendo mais que tudo ver o que ela escondia. Foi quando ouviu o telefone e acordou.

— Merda! – Ralhou, acordando do sonho e apanhando o telefone. – Alô?

— Bella? Acordei você, querida? O horário é diferente aqui, desculpe.

— Sem problema, mãe. Onde você está? Que horas você vem?

— Sobre isso, Bella...- Começou, então ela soube o motivo da ligação da mãe. Ela não viria.

— Você não vem, não é?

— Querida, eu queria. Queria muito. Mas você sabe como são aqui nos médicos sem fronteira. Precisamos estender um pouco mais os atendimentos. Não poderei te ver no final de semana – Bella ouviu cada palavra.

— Sem problemas. Trabalho em primeiro, certo?

— Bella, por favor. – Suplicou. – É apenas um jantar, filha. Podemos remarcar. – Declarou, fazendo Bella repensar nos planos.

— Eu sei. Está tudo bem. Eu tenho que fazer umas coisas. Falo com você depois.

— Bella...

— Até depois. – Se despediu, desligando. Bella se levantou em um pulo da cama, olhando na geladeira o bilhete que havia colocado ali. – Bilhete estúpido!

Não seria só um jantar para ela. Seria onde ela contaria que estava apaixonada. Onde apresentaria aquele que amava. Mas também seria onde contaria que estava doente. A mesma doença que havia destruído a vida de seu pai. E agora era sua vez.

Dois das haviam se passado. Ela continuava afundada em seu sofá, apenas assistindo filmes.

"Ainda te verei hoje a noite? "

Bella olhou para seu celular, esperando outra ligação da mãe, mas era uma mensagem de Edward, perguntando se ela o veria a noite? Ela havia se afastado nesses dias. Edward sabia que sua mãe visitaria, por isso quase não havia falado com ele nesse tempo. Estava cansada de ficar sozinha. Queria tornar seu sonho realidade.

" Pode apostar!"

Respondeu, esperando sua mensagem.

" As oito?"

Perguntou e ela franziu o cenho. Por que naquele horário? Ela achou estranho, mas apenas concordou, largando o celular. Tinha uma hora para ir até seu apartamento encontra-lo. Ainda não entendia porque tinha de ser as oito, mas ignorando isso, ela foi até seu quarto, se vestir.

Ela estava cinco minutos atrasada quando pegou o elevador, indo até o apartamento de Edward.

Bella se aproximou da porta, tocando a campainha duas vezes, mas ninguém atendeu. Será que ele tinha saído?

Ela pegou seu celular, ligando para ele, mas Edward não atendia.

" Você está em casa?"

Mandou a mensagem esperando uma resposta, mas ela não veio.

" Está aí?"

Mandou outra vez, mas não houve resposta. Talvez ele tivesse saído.

" Tudo bem se saiu, mas me responde. Estou preocupada."

Ela desceu pelo elevador, indo até o apartamento de Emmett. Talvez ele soubesse de alguma coisa. Tocou a campainha, mas ele também não abriu a porta.

Todos haviam saído? Se perguntou, voltando ao elevador e indo atrás de Esme.

No primeiro toque da campainha, a porta se abriu.

— Bella. Tudo bem? – Perguntou preocupada.

— Sim, tudo bem. Sabe onde Edward está? – Perguntou ainda ofegante.

— Eu não sei. Mas vi Emmett saindo mais cedo. Talvez estejam juntos. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Sua mãe já chegou?

— Bem, ela... Ela não vai poder vir. – Murmurou, olhando para o chão.

— Ah, querida. Eu sinto muito. – Respondeu segurando suas mãos. – Você tem planos para hoje? – Perguntou, fazendo Bella pensar.

— Pensei que fosse encontrar com Edward em seu apartamento, mas acho que não. Então, não. –Respondeu.

— O que acha de um filme? Ainda tem lasanha.

— Você é a melhor, Esme. – Respondeu sorrindo.

Era quase meia noite quando Bella voltou para seu apartamento. Ela estava cansada, mas feliz com o tempo que havia passado com Esme.

Assim que fechou a porta, Edward passou como um furacão pelo térreo, entrando no elevador e seguindo até seu apartamento, voltando a se fechar em seu mundo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bella ouviu a batida na porta, acordando assustada.

— Deus do céu! – Berrou. – Já vai! – Abriu a porta, encontrando um Emmett furioso em sua frente.

— Qual é porra da sua, Isabella.

— Bom dia para você também, grandão. – Respondeu. – Qual o seu problema?

— Meu problema? Você se tornou meu problema, no momento em que você decidiu virar a cabeça do Edward.

— Emmett, por favor... – Rosálie estava atrás dele, tentando interceder.

— Não, Rosálie! Ela tem que ouvir! Ouvir a merda que está fazendo com ele. – Eu não quero você perto dele novamente! – Respondeu lhe dando as costas.

— Eu entendo que você seja super protetor e eu não sei sobre seu passado e nem sobre seus pais, mas...

— O que? – Indagou, se virando para ela. – O que você disse? – Perguntou outra vez.

— Você cuida dele, o protege, mas eu nunca o machucaria.

— Você já o machucou! – Rugiu. – O que você sabe ou pensa que sabe sobre meus pais, garota?

— Eu já disse que não sei nada. Assim como você também não. – Rebateu irada.

— Eu sei. Sei que você chegou bagunçando a cabeça dele. Sei que o deixou naquela merda de restaurante por horas porque se esqueceu!

— De que merda você está falando, Emmett? Tudo que você fez até agora, foi gritar e me ofender. Será que pode explicar o que está acontecendo?

— O encontro, Isabella! – Rosnou irado. – O encontro naquele maldito restaurante! – Gritou, fazendo com que ela se lembrasse.

As mensagens.

A hora marcada.

Tudo fazia sentido agora. Ela havia se esquecido do encontro.

— Então, Isabella? Responda: Como alguem pode se esquecer? Como Isabella? – Rosnou e ela deu um passo a frente.

— Alguém com princípio de Alzheimer consegue, Emmett. É assim que se consegue! – Declarou, finalmente gritando o que tanto queria, o deixando mudo.

— O que? – Questionou confuso.

— Assim como meu pai, eu também tenho Alzheimer. O meu caso é apenas um princípio. Os remédios que eu tomo ajudam a melhorar minha memória, mas eu tenho dias bons e dias ruins. Eu fiz uma anotação sobre o jantar, mas a joguei fora quando minha mãe disse que não poderia vir. Então é assim que eu me esqueci, Emmett.

— Não, você apenas deu um bolo! – Rebateu, ainda processando o que ela havia dito. Estava irritado demais para pensar sobre aquilo.

— Eu não dei um bolo! Eu apenas esqueci do nosso encontro!

— E qual é a maldita diferença? - Emmett rosnou.

— Por que está sendo tão malvado comigo? Edward não é uma criança indefesa. Onde ele está agora? Preciso explicar...

— Você acha mesmo que eu deixaria você vê-lo depois do que fez? Ele passou a semana toda falando desse maldito encontro e você o deixou lá, sozinho. E a noite só melhorou, já que ele deixou o celular em casa. Então não teve com pedir para que eu o buscasse.

— Eu não tinha a intenção de abandona-lo ou algo assim.

— Mas sabe qual foi a pior parte, Isabella?- Perguntou, fazendo Bella pensar no que poderia ser pior do que aquilo.

— O que aconteceu?

— Tânia estava lá. Você podia ter escolhido outro entre centenas de restaurantes, mas tinha que escolher o mesmo onde aquela cadela foi pedida em casamento, não tinha? - Rosnou.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Bella soube o quão destruído ele devia estar. E naquele momento, ela não poderia fazer nada. Não ao menos sem passar por Emmett.


	23. Ouça meu coração, não por você, mas por

**Ouça meu coração, não por você, mas por mim**

Emmett estava deitado no sofá, apenas olhando para o teto. Edward se recusava a abrir a porta e ele pensou em deixar o amigo sozinho por enquanto. Talvez fosse melhor.

— O que você tem? – Rosálie perguntou, se sentando ao lado dele, afagando seus cabelos.

— Nada, estou ótimo. – Respondeu.

— É sério. Qual o problema, Emm? Você me ajudou na pior época da minha vida. Quero fazer isso por você também, mas preciso saber, qual o problema?- Rosalie perguntou, o fazendo suspirar e se sentar.

— Não quero que ela se aproxime dele. Ele é como meu irmãozinho e não quero que se machuque. Mas não quero que ela se sinta sozinha também. Bella me contou sobre sua doença. Não acho que tenha o abandonado de propósito, mas a questão é que ela ainda o abandonou. E se ele não tivesse voltado para casa, não sei o que teria acontecido. A questão, é que fui um idiota com ela e não sei o que fazer sobre isso.

— Você é um ótimo amigo, Emmett. Mas não pode carregar todos os problemas sozinho. – Declarou tocando seus cabelos, quando ele se deitou sobre o colo dela.

— Ela disse que está apaixonada. E ele disse que está apaixonado

— Então está feito. A única coisa que se pode fazer agora, é deixar as coisas rolarem.

— Acha que é a melhor opção?

— Acho que não devemos nos meter na vida deles. Foi por isso que saímos de Forks. Estávamos cansados de pessoas se metendo e julgando. Depois do que houve com seus pais e você e o que houve comigo, saímos de lá. Não faz sentido continuarmos a agir como aquelas pessoas.

— Acho que você tem razão.

— Converse com ela. Edward foi tratado como incapaz pelos pais dele. Não faça isso com ele também.

— Nunca foi minha intenção. – Explicou, baixando os olhos.

— Sei que não. Mas é o que você está fazendo. Deixe que ele tome suas próprias decisões. Ele pode estar zangado agora, mas talvez seja pelo que viu no restaurante. E não por ela ter o deixado lá.

— Nunca pensei por esse lado.

— Pois pense. Agora, por que não vai até lá e se desculpa? Você quer que ele pense que você a odeia? Somos uma família, Emmett. Temos que nos manter unidos. – Respondeu sorrindo.

— Você está certa, Rose.

Ele saiu do apartamento, tomando uma longa respiração antes de tocar a campainha, até que a porta se abriu.

— Se veio me ofender... – Começou a dizer, mas ele a interrompeu.

— Não vim. Vim pedir desculpas. - Respondeu, a deixando sem palavras. - Não tenho o direito de me meter desse jeito. Eu só... Me preocupo muito com ele. Eu me lembro de como ele era antes e não quero que seja mais assim.

— Eu posso entender isso. Mas eu nunca o machucaria de propósito.

— Sei disso. Conversei com Rosalie ontem a noite. Ela as vezes me puxa de volta. Sabe, quando passo dos limites. Eu não queria ter sido tão mau. Mas quando você falou dos meus pais...

— Passei do limite. Não tinha o direito de falar nada.

— Não. Você pagou na mesma moeda. Quer dizer, caramba! Você disse que tem princípio de Alzheimer e eu nem pisquei! Não sou assim! Eu me importo com meu amigos!

— Eu não disse que tenho princípio de Alzheimer. Meus exames mostram que eu tenho os gêneses da doença e uma memória particularmente ruim, que não me ajuda em muita coisa.

— Ainda sim. Não foi uma atitude de amigo.

— E é isso que somos? Amigos? – Questionou se apoiando no batente.

— Claro. Pelo menos para mim. Como eu disse, passei dos limites. Não foi culpa sua e agora posso ver isso.

— Era só isso? – Pergunto, pronta para fechar a porta. Ele estava se desculpando, mas aquilo ainda não consertava as coisas.

— Não. Você disse que não sabia a verdade. Quer descobrir? - perguntou baixando os olhos.

— Verdade sobre o que? – Questionou curiosa.

— Sobre meus pais. Esse é meu voto de amizade. Se você ainda quiser ser minha amiga. – Declarou, e Bella o analisava. Ele nunca havia parecido tão frágil. Tão exposto quanto naquele momento.

— Eu fiz chocolate quente. Você quer? – Perguntou, abrindo a porta e ele assentiu, entrando.

— Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos, conheci um cara. Eu era capitão do time de futebol e estava passando pelo vestiário quando ouvi os gritos. Quando entrei, os outros jogadores haviam cercado esse garoto, o Stanley. Estavam batendo nele. Me meti no meio sem nem pensar duas vezes.

— Por que estavam batendo nele? – Perguntou, tomando seu chocolate quente, ainda enrolada no edredom do sofá.

— Eu vou chegar lá. Então eu o ajudei a se levantar e mandei que o deixassem em paz. Ninguém questionava minha autoridade. Eu era o maior e mais forte dali. Então o puxei para fora de lá.

Emmett bebia seu chocolate e contava a história sem tirar os olhos da bebida quente.

— Stanley não disse uma palavra o caminho todo. Até que chegamos no estacionamento. Ele me agradeceu e perguntou por que eu o ajudei. Nunca vou me esquecer do olhar dele.

Flashback on

— Não que eu não esteja agradecido por ter impedido aqueles gorilas de chutarem minha bunda, mas por que me ajudou?

— Não gosto de injustiça. Eram cinco contra um. Posso saber ao menos por quê eles te cercaram? – Questionou.

— Porque eu sou diferente. E esses neandertais agridem qualquer um que não se comporte como eles. - respondeu, fazendo Emmet rir. - Sou Stanley.

— Emmett.

— Muito prazer, Emmett. E obrigado pela ajuda. – Respondeu em um sorriso sincero.

Flash back off

Fiquei curioso sobre ele. Nunca havia o visto até aquele dia. Depois disso, comecei a observa-lo. Vi que ele se sentava sempre sozinho. Então um dia, fui até lá e me sentei com ele no almoço.

Flash back on

— O que penda que está fazendo, Emmett?

— Me sentando. O lugar está reservado? – Perguntou, comendo seu pudim.

— Olha, se isso é algum jogo entre você e aqueles seus amigos estúpidos do time de futebol...

— Eles não são meus amigos. – O interrompeu. - Agora, será que posso me sentar?

— Não se importa de ser visto com alguém como eu. – Questionou com um sorriso torto, brincando com sua comida.

— É, esse seu casaco vai acabar com a minha reputação, mas acho que vou ter que lidar com isso. – Apontou para o casaco com estampa de uma banda Indi que Emmett odiava, mas ainda com um sorriso brincalhão.

Flash back off

— Podia sentir os olhares sobre nós. Mas não me importava. Stanley era incrível. Inteligente e engraçado. Capaz de usar sarcasmo em quase tudo. Nos tornamos amigos. Foi quando o inferno começou.

Emmett explicou, olhando para Bella pela primeira vez.

— Algumas semanas depois, eu ouvi alguns boatos, mas não sabia se eram pela educação de Stanley ou se eram reais.

— Que tipo de boatos

— Algumas pessoas diziam que Stanley era gay. Mas nunca se quer falamos sobre isso. – Declarou, passando a mão pelos cabelos curtos. - Mas meu pai era um homem de mente pequena. Não se importava com isso. Só se importava com a reputação.

Flashback on

— Emmett Denny McCarty, que merda pensa que está fazendo? - Ele gritou, se aproximando de Emmett, o encurralando contra a porta.

— John, por favor - A mãe de Emmett pediu, mas o marido a empurrou, partindo para cima do filho.

Emmett podia ser grande, mas seu pai era ainda maior.

— Nada disso, Nathlie. Você não vai defender esse garoto! Sabe que tipo de boatos estão correndo por aí? Que você é o garoto Barton estão juntos. – Declarou, e Emmett podia sentir o nojo em seu tom de voz.

— Stanley? Ele é meu amigo. Qual o problema nisso? – Questionou inocentemente, deixando o pai ainda mais furioso.

— Qual o problema? – Repetiu a pergunta, indignado. - Não quero meu filho com esse tipo de gente!

— Esse tipo de gente? – Perguntou curioso. – Stanley é meu amigo. Não ligo para o que os outros pensam.

— Você vai fazer o que? – Indagou. - Vai ser a namoradinha dele?- perguntou apertando o braço de Emm, olhando em seus olhos.

— John, por favor! - A mulher voltou a gritar e Emmett gritou de volta.

— Ele é meu amigo! – Rosnou dando um passo a frente, fazendo o pai o empurrar de volta contra a porta.

— Isso não me interessa, seu moleque! .Você vai se afastar dele ou vai cair fora da minha casa! Não vou ter sobre o mesmo teto que eu, umviadinho!- Rosnou com desprezo, fazendo Emmett se encolher.

— Não, ele não vai! - Nathalie gritou, partindo para cima do marido.

— Quer ir com ele? Fique a vontade, mulher! Essa é a minha casa, são as minhas regras!

— E se eu não sair? Emmett questionou.

— Então vai aprender do meu jeito, a ser homem outra vez.- Respondeu tocando o cinto. Emmett se lembrava de última surra. E nem havia sido grande coisa. Mas dessa vez seria. Ele sabia que seria. - Vai aprender direito, dessa vez, garoto.

Emmett empurrou o pai e se aproximou da mãe, sussurrando.

— Vai ficar tudo bem contigo, mae. Não precisa vir comigo.

— Mas filho...

— Eu estou esperando, garoto! O que vai ser?

— Vou cair fora daqui. Não vou deixar meu amigo só porque você é um idiota!

— Ah garoto! Como se atreve... - rugiu se aproximando dele, com a fúria nos olhos

— Emmett vai! - a mãe gritou, se atirando contra o marido, enquanto o filho apanhava a mochila que o pai havia montado. Depois daria um jeito de voltar para pegar resto.

Flash back off

— Ninguém fez nada. Ninguém estava lá por mim. – Resmungou, voltando a olhar para sua caneca.

— E Stanley?

— Ele me ajudou no início. Fui para casa dele que fui naquele dia. Larguei a escola e arrumei um emprego na cidade vizinha. Ia de bicicleta todos os dias. Mas então, Stanley disse que seus pais iam se mudar. Então, estava sozinho outra vez.

— E ele foi?

— Ele era meu amigo, mas os pais não sabiam que ele era como era. Não teriam aceitado também. O que ele poderia ter feito?

— O que aconteceu depois? - Questionou.

— Estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Eu trabalhava em uma loja de eletrônicos na época. Adorava mexer com aquelas coisas. Eu era inteligente, sempre fui. Desenvolvi um aplicativo e vendi para a empresa. Com o dinheiro,me mudei para cá. A única que sabia onde estava era Rosalie. Éramos amigos desde aquela época. Ela também morava em Forks. E aqui estou eu.

— Eu não fazia ideia. Sinto muito.

— Não sinta. A questão, é que ninguém ficou ao meu lado. Ninguém me defendeu. Não quero que Edward passe pelo mesmo. Sei que você não o machucaria de propósito e cheguei a conclusão que não posso impedir você de vê-lo.

— Eu aprecio isso, Emm. Mas a questão é que não me afastaria dele nem se você estivesse no caminho.

— Isso é bom de se ouvir. – Declarou sorrindo e se levantando.

— O que? Por que está rindo?

— Você é durona. – Respondeu saindo do apartamento, mas parando na porta. – Vai ver como ele está. Não acho que ele esteja zangado com você. Só com a situação.

Bella ainda estava sentada em seu sofá, pensando se devia ou não ir até lá. Foi quando ouviu sua campainha tocar.

Ao abrir a porta, Esme estava lá, com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Acho que é hora de termos uma conversinha. – Declarou entrando.

— Você também me odeia? – Perguntou, dando um passo para trás, a deixando entrar.

— O que? Não, querida! Por que eu odiaria? – Perguntou docemente.

— Eu magoei Edward. E ele é como seu filho.

— Bom, você também é.

— Isso seria estranho porque não o vejo como um irmão. – Respondeu.

— Não estou dizendo que sejam como irmãos. Estou dizendo que assim como ele, a tenho como filha. E quando os filhos brigam, uma mãe não escolhe um lado. Ela faz o melhor que pude para que eles se resolvam. É o que vim fazer aqui. E quem disse que você o magoou?

— É o que eu imagino. – Respondeu e Esme negou.

— Aqui. – Declarou estendendo uma chave. – A chave do apartamento. Vá até lá e descubra.

— Acha que é o melhor?

— É o que eu acho. E uma mãe está sempre certa. – Declarou sorrindo e Bella assentiu, caminhando até o elevador.

Ela estava parada na porta, com a chave nas mãos. Só se lembrava de quando havia o conhecido. Da primeira vez que esteve naquela porta. Mas dessa vez, ela tinha a chave.

Com a mão ainda tremula, ela destrancou a porta e entrou. Era hora de resolver tudo.


	24. Ouça meu coração, o monstro está de volt

**Ouça meu coração, o monstro está de volta**

Bella entrou no quarto e o encontrou sentado em sua poltrona, olhando pela janela. Não queria assusta-lo, então apenas tocou no interruptor sem parar, até que ele se virou e olhou em sua direção.

— O quanto você me odeia? – Perguntou sinalizando e ele a olhou de maneira confusa.

—O que?— Respondeu. –Como entrou aqui?

— Esme me deu a chave. Eu toquei a campainha, mas você não abriu. – Retrucou. – Você não respondeu minha pergunta: O quanto você me odeia?

—Por que odiaria você? Pensei que tivesse entendido como me sinto.

— Isso foi antes de eu deixa-lo sozinho naquele restaurante. – Declarou e ele negou se levantando, se aproximando dela.

— Suponho que tenha um bom motivo para não ter aparecido.E também que Emmett foi atrás de você. – Sinalizou e ela deu de ombros.

— Eu realmente tenho, mas você não tinha como saber. E agora está trancado aqui. – Respondeu e ele negou com um sorriso triste.

—Não estou trancado aqui porque você não apareceu. Noite passada, a cena do restaurante... Aquilo fez com que eu voltasse anos atrás. Me lembrei de quando Tânia e eu namorávamos. E o dia do nosso encontro, quando ela não apareceu. Me lembrei do motivo pela qual ela não apareceu. Então voltei ao presente e vi que você também não estava lá.

— Eu sinto tanto... – Lamentou, mas ele negou afagando seu rosto.

— Não... Sinta. – Falou, fechando seus olhos e colando sua testa na dela. – Também me lembrei... Me lembrei de outra coisa.

— E o que é?

— Você não é como ela. – Respondeu abrindo seus olhos, acariciando as bochechas coradas dela e finalmente, a beijando.

Era um beijo lento e calmo. Doce. Suave. Mas que aos poucos foi ficando mais exigente.

Bella o empurrou contra a poltrona, fazendo-o se sentar e montando em seu colo em seguida.

— Bella...- Ele gemeu, quando ela se esfregou em seu colo, a fazendo sorrir. Então ela se lembrou de seu sonho. Queria mais do que qualquer coisa realiza-lo.

— Ah, Deus! – Bella ouviu uma voz e saltou para longe de Edward. – Eu não queria atrapalhar.

— Sem problemas, Jeremy. – Respondeu, ficando vermelha, enquanto Edward ainda olhava para porta, tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Até que viu seu irmão parado.

— Esme me contou que você viria e imaginei que o cabeça dura aí não fosse te ouvir, então vim ver como ele estava. – Declarou, enquanto sinalizava, para que Edward pudesseouvirtambém.

— Eu estou ótimo, Jer. Ou estava a cinco segundos atrás. – Respondeu, cobrindo seu colo com um travesseiro.

— Foi mal por isso, cara. Agora que eu já vi que você está muito bem acompanhado, vou tirar minha bunda daqui. – Declarou se despedindo.

Assim que Jeremy saiu, Edward e Bella se entreolharam e sorriram.

— Estava ficando meio... – Bella começou, fazendo Edward assentir.

— É, eu sei.

— Acho que é culpa do meu sonho. – Respondeu, mordendo o lábio, sem pensar.

— Eu vou querer saber?— Perguntou, com um sorriso torto.

— Oh, você definitivamente vai. Mas outro dia eu te conto. – Declarou o beijando. – Como um filme com chocolate quente e cobertores te parece? – Perguntou e ele sorriu.

—Muito bom.— Sinalizou.

— Eu não ouvi. – Cantarolou, sinalizando para ele, com um sorriso travesso. Edward revirou os olhos e sorriu de volta.

— Me parece... Perfeito.

— Eu já venho. – Respondeu bagunçando os cabelos dele, sorrindo e se levantando.

Bella foi até a cozinha, vasculhando os armários, mas não havia encontrado o que era necessário para seu chocolate quente. Então ela voltou ao quarto, encontrando Edward deitado na cama, olhando para o teto, parecendo completamente relaxado.

— Acabou seu leite. – Sinalizou. – Mas acho que a cafeteria da esquina ainda está aberta. – Declarou e ele a olhou, franzindo o cenho.

— Se importa se só assistirmos o filme? Eu não queria sair hoje. – Perguntou a olhando e ela negou.

— Não pensei em sairmos. Eu posso ir até lá e comprar os chocolates. Não vou demorar. – Respondeu.

— Realmente, não me importo de só assistir ao filme.

— A cafeteria é na esquina, Edward. Eu não demoro, está bem? – Perguntou e ele bufou assentindo. Não queria que ela saísse, mas ela parecia decidida. – Não faça essa cara. O que acha de escolher o filme e arrumar os cobertores enquanto eu vou até lá?

— Posso fazer isso... – Falou, lhe arrancando um sorriso. – Por que está sorrindo?

— Eu amo sua voz. – Respondeu o beijando, mas se afastando logo depois.

Ainda era dia. Rosálie havia terminado suas compras de natal no mês passado, mas queria comprar algo especial para Esme. Então resolveu sair outra vez.

Estava voltando para o apartamento com a sacola de presentes, quando sentiu alguém tocar em seu braço.

— Olá, bonequinha. Finalmente te encontrei. - O homem declarou sorrindo, fazendo Rosalie paralisar e derrubar suas compras.

— O que... O que está fazendo aqui? – Gaguejou, olhando naqueles olhos.

— Pensou que se livraria de mim? - Perguntou, tocando seu rosto, fazendo-a se encolher. - Você me decepcionou tanto quando se meteu com o King. Ele tinha idade para ser seu pai.

— Eu... Eu não...- Gaguejou, sentindo seus olhos arderem, ainda tentando se livrar das mãos daquele homem.

— E depois você fugiu. – Negou com a cabeça, apertando seu braço. - Você era minha garotinha, Rose. Ainda é, não é? Diga que ainda é minha garotinha. - O homem pediu, tocando seu queixo, fazendo-a estremecer, se lembrando de seu passado. De quando o havia conhecido.

Flashback On

— Rose, querida, tem alguém que eu quero que conheça. – Sua mãe declarou. – Não seja tímida, querida. – Acrescentou a pegando pela mão, e a soltando de suas pernas.

— Olá, bonequinha. – O homem disse docemente, se ajoelhando e ficando a sua altura. – Eu sou o Henry. – Acrescentou tocando a mão da garotinha de cabelos loiros.

Rosálie tinha sete anos naquela época. O homem parecia doce e gentil. Ele era alto e tinha olhos tão azuis quanto os de sua mãe.

— Você tem os olhos iguais aos meus. - Disse sem pensar, o fazendo sorrir.

— Sim, eu realmente tenho. Mas acho que os seus são mais bonitos, bonequinha. - Respondeu, a fazendo sorrir com o apelido.

— Querida, Henry é um amigo da mamãe. – A mulher declarou, afagando os cabelos da filha. Seu pai havia morrido quando ela era apenas um bebê e talvez fosse hora de Rosalie ter um pai outra vez.

Meses haviam se passado e Henry estava cada vez mais presente na casa delas. Até que um dia, sua mãe disse que eles estavam namorando e iriam se casar.

— Então eu vou ganhar um papai?- Perguntou inocentemente e a mãe sorriu.

— Sim, querida. Você vai. O que acha da ideia?

— Eu acho que vai ser legal! - Exclamou animada.

Mal sabendo, que era quando seu inferno começaria.


	25. Ouça meu coração, nada tão ruim, que não

**Ouça meu coração, nada tão ruim, que não possa piorar**

— Olá, bonequinha. Finalmente te encontrei. - O homem declarou sorrindo, fazendo Rosalie paralisar e derrubar suas compras.

— O que... O que está fazendo aqui? – Gaguejou, olhando naqueles olhos.

— Pensou que se livraria de mim? - Perguntou, tocando seu rosto, fazendo-a se encolher. - Você me decepcionou tanto quando se meteu com o King. Ele tinha idade para ser seu pai.

— Eu... Eu não...- Gaguejou, sentindo seus olhos arderem, ainda tentando se livrar das mãos daquele homem.

— E depois você fugiu. – Negou com a cabeça, apertando seu braço. - Você era minha garotinha, Rose. Ainda é, não é? Diga que ainda é minha garotinha. - O homem pediu, tocando seu queixo, fazendo-a estremecer, se lembrando de seu passado.

— Como meu encontrou? - Perguntou, ainda tremendo.

— Eu disse que podia falar, bonequinha? - Negou com a cabeça. - Eu acho que você se esqueceu das lições que eu lhe ensinei. - Acrescentou, sorrindo com malicia.

— Eu não tenho mais nada com você, Henry. - Respondeu, tentando se livrar do aperto.

— Henry? Você foi embora e de repente se esqueceu dos modos, mocinha. É papai para você. - Acrescentou e ela sentiu seu estomago revirar.

— Você não é meu pai! - Retrucou e ele estreitou os olhos.

— Hey, Rose... - Ela ouviu a voz de Bella, e se virou, em busca de ajuda. - Tudo bem por aqui? - Perguntou, ao notar as mãos de Henry ao redor do pulso da amiga.

— Eu acho melhor você seguir seu caminho. Isso aqui não é da sua conta. - O homem resmungou, intensificando o aperto.

— E eu acho melhor você tirar suas mãos dela! - Ralhou, o fazendo gargalhar.

— E o que você vai fazer? - Perguntou, dando um passo a frente, encurralando Bella.

— Ela eu não sei, mas eu vou arrancar essa sua mão fora. - Uma voz trovejou, fazendo o homem se virar.

— Você?

— Esperava o que? O papai noel? Acho que você não ouviu. Tire as mãos dela. Agora! - Mandou e Henry voltou a gargalhar.

— E o que você vai fazer? Me lembro de você. O garoto que saia com oveadinhoda cidade. Patético. Foi a ele que se aliou? - Perguntou se voltando para Rosalie. - Acho que você precisa mesmo de uma lição. - Acrescentou, mexendo em sua calça, fazendo Rosalie perder o controle e vomitar.

— Já chega! - Emmett rugiu, partindo para cima dele.

— Emmett, não! - Bella gritou.

— Ele merece uma lição. - Resmungou, o erguendo pela gola da camisa.– Você não sabe o que ele...

— O que está acontecendo aqui? - Jasper perguntou, ao ver Emmett com as mãos na gola de Henry enquanto Rosalie se mantinha curvada, amparada por Bella.

— Jasper, tire a Rose daqui. - Pediu ao amigo, que sem questionar, foi até a loira. - Acho que esse cara está precisando aprender umas coisinhas.

— Emmett, não . - Rosalie pediu, se recuperando. - O coloque no chão. - Pediu, limpando a boca.

— O que? - Perguntou confuso.

— Eu disse que ela era minha, seuveadinho. Ela quer o papai de volta.

— Ah, seu filho da...

— Emmett, por favor. Eu só quero ir para casa. Por favor... - Suplicou, fazendo Emmett atirar Henry no chão.

— Se você chegar perto dela outra vez, eu juro que arranco seu brinquedinho fora! - Rosnou.

— Acho que ele não vai servir para você, garoto! E você não vai me manter longe dela.

— Não, mas a polícia vai! - Grunhiu. - Se você se aproximar, eu denuncio você.

— Seria sua palavra contra a minha. Você não pode provar nada. - Respondeu sorrindo.

— Está avisado. - Retrucou, indo até Rosalie e a abraçando. - Venha. Vamos para casa.

— Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? - Alice perguntou, sendo seguida por Jasper e Alice.

— Aquele era o padrasto da Rose. Um cretino sujo que...

— Emmett! - Rose o chamou, fazendo se calar.

— Desculpe. - Lamentou. - Ele é um canalha e não deve se aproximar dela, está bem? Vem, Rose. Eu falo com vocês depois. - Acrescentou entrando no apartamento.

Rosalie se sentou no sofá, abraçando as próprias pernas, se balançando.

— Como foi que ele me encontrou? - Perguntou em voz baixa. - Se eles souberem o que... o que ele fez...

— Nada vai mudar. – Assegurou, se ajoelhando aos pés dela. - Eles não vão saber, e mesmo se descobrirem, nada vai mudar. Somos uma família, Rose. Não julgamos uns aos outros.

— Você não...

— Bella sabe do meu pai. Assim como eu sei sobre os pais dela e os de Edward. Ninguém está julgando ninguém, está? - Perguntou a confortando.

— É diferente comigo. Eu estou mais... mais envolvida nisso do que qualquer um de vocês. Se ele contar...

— Não vai. Mas eu quero que ouça uma coisa, está bem? - Perguntou e ela assentiu. - Nada disso foi sua culpa. Foi daquele cretino. Ele fez com você o que ninguém deveria ter feito. Nunca!

— Eu ainda tenho pesadelos com aquela noite. - Resmungou, se encolhendo. - E agora ele voltou.

Flashback On

— Você está linda, querida. Ela não está linda, Henry? - A mãe de Rosalie perguntou, enquanto a filha, de agora dezessete anos, desfilava pela sala, mostrando seu vestido novo. Um azul, com uma saia que batia em seus joelhos.

— Sim, bonequinha. Está linda. - Respondeu a observando, enquanto virava sua cerveja.

Já era noite e a mãe de Rosalie havia saído. Aos sábados ela se reunia com as amigas em um clube do livro, deixando Rosalie aos cuidados do padrasto.

Ele se aproximou da porta, a abrindo lentamente. A menina já estava na cama, como sempre.

— Ainda está acordada, bonequinha ? - A chamou, mas ela se manteve quieta. - Por que não está respondendo?

Henry se sentou na cama, puxando as cobertas. Rosalie continuava ali, parada, com seus olhos fechados.

— Agora que a mamãe saiu, podemos continuar nossa brincadeira.

— Eu não quero mais brincar, papai. - Respondeu, abrindo seus olhos, mas ele negou.

— Qual o problemas, querida? Nos divertimos tanto. Você ainda é minha garotinha, não é? - Perguntou, tocando sua perna.

— Si-sim. - Murmurou.

— E não ouvi direito.

— Sim, papai. Ainda sou sua garotinha.

— Ótimo. Agora, podemos brincar um pouco. - Declarou sorrindo. - Você gosta quando eu brinco com você, bonequinha? - Perguntou, tocando a perna dela, subindo suas mãos.

— Eu acho que...

— É claro que gosta. - A interrompeu. - E um dia, quando você for mais velha, podemos fazer um pouco mais do que isso. E será nosso segredinho, bonequinha. Apenas nosso. - Declarou com um sorriso sujo, subindo sua mão até onde ele mais desejava.

Flashback Off

— Ele fez isso, por várias e várias noites. Nunca o mandei parar. - Declarou, olhando para o vazio.

— Rose, isso..

— E podia ter ficado só nisso, mas meu dedo podre tinha que ter escolhido o Royce também. - Murmurou, tremendo.

Flashback On

— Ele é lindo, mamãe. E me convidou para o baile do colégio.

— Eu acho que ele gosta de você, querida.

— Quem gosta de quem? - Henry perguntou, entrando na cozinha.

— Ningue...- Rosalie começou, mas sua mãe a interrompeu.

— O filho dos King. Ele convidou Rose para o baile.

— Não acho uma boa ideia. - Murmurou se sentando.

— O que? Por que não? - Perguntou curiosa.

— Ela é só uma menina. Não devia sair com garotos. É a minha bonequinha. - Declarou, rosnando a ultima parte.

— Eu acho que você a protege demais, Henry, querido. Ela terá que crescer um dia. - Respondeu, perdendo os olhares que Henry lançou em direção a filha.

— Ouça o que eu digo. Esse garoto é problema, Lilian. - Respondeu, saindo pisando duro.

— Não de ouvidos a ele. Vá ao baile e divirta-se, querida.

Flashback Off

A campainha tocou, tirando Rosalie de seus devaneios. Ela olhou para a porta, mas Emmett já estava lá.

— É a Bella e a Alice também. Você quer que eu as mande embora? Você não tem que ver ninguém agora. - Respondeu, mas depois de pensar, ela negou.

— Não. Pode deixa-las entrar. Talvez esteja na hora de falar sobre isso. - Suspirou se levantando e indo até seu quarto.

Emmett abriu a porta e as meninas entraram.

— Onde ela está? Quem era aquele cara? – Perguntaram.

— Ela está no quarto. Ele era o padrasto dela. Querem ir até lá?

— É claro que quero. – Bella respondeu. - Mas antes, pode ir até o apartamento de Edward e dizer que vou demorar um pouco?

— Você conversou com ele? - Perguntou surpreso.

— É claro que sim. Pensei que tivesse entendido, Emmett. Eu gosto dele e não vou me afastar.

— Claro. Eu digo que você vai demorar um pouco. - Respondeu, ainda surpreso.

Elas caminharam até o quarto, encontrando Rosalie sentada em sua cama.

— Olá. - Disse, com um sorriso, mas ela não sorriu de volta. - Quer conversar?

— Ainda não sei. - Murmurou e Bella assentiu, se sentando, junto com Alice. - Alguma vez, já pensou que tivesse superado uma situação do passado, mas ela voltou para te assombrar sem que você estivesse esperando?

— Acho que todos temos um passado. O modo como lidamos com ela é que determinará como seguiremos em frente. - Respondeu se aproximando. - Você pode me contar o que aconteceu, mas essa é sua decisão. Não vou obriga-la.

— Aquele homem foi marido da minha mãe. - Respondeu sem pensar. Se sentia em paz perto delas. Eram suas amigas. Emanavam tranqüilidade. Talvez fosse a hora de falar sobre aquilo.- Quando eu tinha doze anos, era diferente das outras meninas.

— Diferente?- Alice perguntou.

— Sim, mais crescida. Meu corpo se desenvolveu mais rápido. E ele também notou isso. Foi quando começou a se aproximar de mim.

— Ele...

— Sim, ele me tocava. Eu não gostava disso, mas o que poderia dizer? Era uma criança. Com o passar do tempo, ele não se contentava apenas em me tocar. Ele queria ser tocado também.

— Sua mãe... – Bella perguntou e ela negou.

— Não. Ela nunca soube. Não até tudo ser jogado no ventilador. Ele sempre fazia isso quando ela saia. Riley sempre foi aventureiro e vivia viajando. Mas com o passar dos anos, eu cresci e ele queria mais. Eu me rebelei e o impedi.

— Então ele nunca... - Perguntou e ela ergueu a mão.

— Foi quando conheci Royce que as coisas pioraram. Eu pensava que ele seria meu príncipe encantado, que me tiraria daquele inferno. Ele me convidou para o baile, sabe? - Declarou, com um sorriso debochado. - E foi naquela noite que vi que nada era tão ruim, que não podia piorar.

Flashback Off

— Vamos lá, Rose. Todos estão fazendo. Eu já fiz e garanto que você vai gostar! - Exclamou, bêbado.

— Eu não quero. Não importa se todos estão fazendo. Só quero que me leve para casa.

— Pensei que fosse tivesse aceitado meu convite por isso. - Respondeu, segurando seu pulso. - Viemos até aqui. Por que ir embora agora? - Perguntou sorrindo, dando um passo a frente, fazendo Rosalie recuar.

— Eu não vim aqui para...

— Oh sim, você veio. Vai ser divertido. - Respondeu sorrindo, beijando seu pescoço.

— Royce. - O chamou, desejando que ele se afastasse, mas ele apenas se aproximou mais, a prendendo contra o carro.

— Sim, quero ouvir você chamar meu nome. - Gemeu, rasgando o vestido azul que ela usava.

— Royce, por favor. Eu disse que não quero! - Implorou, mas ele a ignorou, abrindo a própria calça com uma das mãos e as pernas dela com seus joelhos.

— Pode gritar o quanto quiser. Ninguém vai ouvir e isso me excita ainda mais.

— Me solta! Socorro! - Ela gritou o empurrando.

— Quieta! - Mandou, afastando sua calcinha, ainda mantendo um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. — Quem manda ser uma provocadora?- Ele disse e ela gritou quando sentiu a penetrar de uma vez.

Rosalie continuava no chão, abraçando as próprias pernas, sem acreditar no que havia feito. No queelehavia feito. A melhor noite de sua vida, se transformou em um inferno diante de seus olhos.

Flashback Off

— Ele estuprou você. - Bella constatou, sem acreditar.

— Nunca disse que queria. Nunca dei motivos para que pensasse...

— É claro que não! – Alice disse rapidamente, a tranqüilizando. - Você foi a vítima. O que aconteceu depois?

— Eu pensei que pudesse seguir com a minha vida. Me formar e ir embora daquela cidade. Mas Royce não aceitou a rejeição. Disse para todos o que havíamos feito. Mas deixou de fora a parte que apenas ele queria.

— Ele te destruiu.

— E então, meu padrasto descobriu. - Murmurou, agarrando as pernas, se balançando ainda mais.

Flashback On

— Rosalie! - Esbravejou e ela se encolheu. - Rosalie, onde você está?

— No quarto. - Respondeu, lutando contra o desejo de fugir.

— Diga que não é verdade. - Pediu, passando pela porta a passos apressados. - Sobre aquele garoto.

— Do que está falando? - Perguntou, fingindo inocência.

— Não minta para mim! - Gritou, fazendo com que ela se desesperasse. - Eu ouvi o que aquele moleque disse sobre você, Rosalie! - Gritou, apertando seu braço. - Você é minha, entendeu?

— Eu não queria! - Ela gritou de volta, completamente apavorava.

— Eu fui paciente com você, bonequinha. Mas ainda sim, você se entregou a outro! - Rosnou.. - Eu não sou idiota, querida. Pensei que não estivesse pronta para mais, mas vejo que me enganei. - Resmungou, abrindo seu zíper.

— Não, por favor. - Ela suplicou, mas ele não a ouvia.

— Eu quero você quieta, agora. - Ordenou.

— Mamãe! - Gritou, recebendo um tapa.

— Eu não quero te machucar, bonequinha. Sua mãe saiu e temos pouco tempo. Não queria fazer isso assim, mas tenho que te ensinar uma lição.

Ela gritou o mais alto que pode e ele ergueu a mão novamente desferindo um tapa em seu rosto.

— Mandei ficar quieta. - Ordenou, se deitando sobre ela. Ela usava uma saia, mas ele a ergueu com suas mãos sujas.

Os ouvidos dela zumbiram e ela pode sentir em sua coxa o membro dele rígido.

— Eu não quero isso. Por favor, não faça isso. - Implorou, começando a chorar.

— Não faça escândalo, bonequinha. Não é como se nunca tivesse feito isso. - Declarou, fazendo com que ela se sentisse ainda mais suja do que da primeira vez.

E quando acabou, ela envolveu o próprio corpo, desejando sumir.


	26. Ouça meu coração, o aluno virou professo

**Ouça meu coração, o aluno virou professor**

1 Mês depois.

— Acho que Rose não terá mais problemas, não acha? – Bella perguntou, se deitando na cama, olhando para Edward, deitado ao seu lado.

—Acho que depois da lição que os rapazes deram aquele verme, ele aprendeu a não mexer com nossa a garota. – Sinalizou com um sorriso no rosto.

Bella assentiu, ainda se lembrando de como foi, quando Riley descobriu sobre o padrasto.

Flashback On

— Não acredito que ela nunca me contou nada! – Explodiu.

— Fale baixo. Ela não precisa de escândalos agora, Riley.

— Ela é minha irmã! Eu devia protege-la. Não dou a mínima se ela é a mais velha. Eu tinha o direito de saber. Como minha mãe nunca...

— Ela não sabia. Rose garantiu que ela não sabia. Não acho que ela teria ficado do lado dele, mas ela não sabia. – Emmett explicou. – Me lembro da mãe de vocês. Ela foi uma das poucas pessoas que não me deu as costas naquela cidade podre. – Acrescentou.

Riley pareceu pensar em algo, mas negou com a cabeça logo em seguida. Não podia ser real. Seus pensamentos não podiam ser de verdade. Henry não faria nada contra a mãe deles. Não intencionalmente. Faria?

— No que você está pensando?

— Quando Rosálie estava prestes a completar dezessete anos, minha mãe começou a ficar doente. Me lembro disso, porque foi quando voltei para casa. Deixei o internato onde eu vivia e voltei para casa. Pouco tempo depois, Rose foi embora sem explicações.

— Foi quando tudo aconteceu. – Emmett revelou, fazendo Riley assentir.

— Sim. Eu tinha quinze anos na época. Me lembro que a mamãe estava cada vez pior e com a partida de Rose ela ficou ainda pior. Então ela colocou Henry como nosso tutor. Oficialmente.

— Ainda não entendi onde quer chegar.

— Você se lembra da madeireira? Aquela próxima a reserva? – Perguntou.

— Sim, eu me lembro. Nós íamos até lá quando éramos crianças. O que tem ela?

— Era do meu avô. Ele deixou para nossa mãe. Seria nossa, mas quando ela ficou doente e Henry ficou como nosso responsável, ele a vendeu.

— Como? – Alice questionou.

— Ele era nosso tutor legal e casado com nossa mãe.. Tinha direito de fazer o que bem entendesse, desde que todos pensassem que seria pelo nosso bem.

— O que aconteceu depois?

— Nossa mãe faleceu. Os médicos nunca encontraram a razão. Ela simplesmente morreu. E ninguém fez nada. – Confessou em tom baixo. Pouco tempo depois, pensei que Henry cuidaria de nós. Mas ele me enviou para o internato pelo resto daquele ano. Quando o ano terminou, me informaram que eu não poderia ficar para o próximo ano. A anualidade não havia sido paga. Tentaram entrar em contato com aquele filho da puta, mas...

— Ele havia fugido. – Rose declarou, aparecendo na porta. – Ele fugiu com nosso dinheiro. E nunca mais o vimos. Até ontem. – Sussurrou. – Eu havia arrumado um emprego aqui. Não pagava muito, mas eu morava com o Emmett. Então consegui sustentar Riley de onde ele estava.

— Mas decidimos que o melhor éramos ficar juntos, então eu vim para cá. – Declarou se aproximando da irmã. – Eu não fazia ideia, joaninha. – Acrescentou, usando o apelido da infância.

— Eu acho que no fundo, não queria que você soubesse. Talvez estivesse com medo de que você me visse de maneira diferente. – Sussurrou e ele arregalou os olhos.

— Eu nunca mudaria minha visão sobre você, joaninha. Você é minha irmã mais velha. Aquela que mesmo com seus problemas, me ajudou e cuidou de mim quando a mamãe morreu. Eu amo você, Rose. Nada do que aquele cretino fez a você mudará isso. – Declarou e ela assentiu o abraçando.

Algum tempo se passou até que Rosálie adormeceu.

— Isso não deveria ficar assim. – Riley sussurrou, não querendo acordar a irmã.

— Eu concordo, mas ela pediu para que não...

— Não importa. Aquele cretino não vai sair limpo depois do que fez para minha irmã. – Rugiu e Emmett assentiu sorrindo maldosamente.

— Você tem minha ajuda no que precisar, garoto.

— Eu não sei o que vocês estão planejando, mas estou dentro. – Alice exclamou.

— Você não, baixinha. Mas se Jasper quiser ajudar, será bem vindo.

— Eu ajudo. No que quer que seja o que estão planejando. – Respondeu, fazendo Emmett sorrir maliciosamente.

Fazia duas semanas que eles estavam o seguindo. Henry fazia o mesmo caminho todas as noites. Rondava o prédio onde Rosálie morava, depois ia até um bar da esquina, e voltava para seu hotel fétido. Mas aquela noite seria diferente.

Ele caminhou, claramente embriagado e tonto pelas bebidas, quando sentiu seu corpo perder o equilíbrio, graças a um empurrão.

— Ei, idiota, cuidado! – Gritou, com a voz embargada, tentando se levantar, mas seu corpo foi chutado.

— Então você gosta de uma briga injusta, não é idiota? – Disse o homem com capuz. O beco estava escuro e Henry não reconheceu quem era.

— O que você quer, seu babaca?

— O que eu quero, é arrancar essa merda que você tem entre as pernas. – Emmett rosnou, sentindo seu sangue ferver. – Mas acho que você vai aprender uma lição essa noite.

Henry estremeceu se erguendo, tentando correr para o outro lado, mas sentiu ser corpo ser lançado outra vez, contra o concreto frio.

— Vai há algum lugar, bonequinha? – A voz perguntou, usando o mesmo apelido que ele usava com Rosálie.

— Quem são vocês? O que querem? – Henry perguntou, apavorado e enjoado pela bebida.

— Você vai descobrir.

— Eu não tenho dinheiro. – Respondeu, quando o terceiro homem apareceu pelas suas costas, voltando a joga-lo no chão.

— Pois deveria. Com o dinheiro daquela madeireira, você deveria estar nadando em uma porra de uma piscina de dinheiro, seu cretino! – Riley rosnou, fazendo o ex-padrasto se virar.

— Riley? – Perguntou sem acreditar.

— Em pessoa. E acredite, eu não sou mais aquele garoto estúpido a quem você batia quando a mãe não estava perto. Eu não me importava, porque pensei que fosse apenas comigo. Mas não era, não é? Você mexeu com ela. – Rosnou. - Eu sou muito mais esperto agora e é sua vez de aprender uma lição.

— Olha, garoto...

— Como é que você dizia para nós? Eu faço isso porque me preocupo com você. Eu me preocupomuitocom você!

— É aprender que não se mexe com nossa garota.- Emmett rosnou dando um passo a frente, virando Henry e o deixando de frente para Riley.

Atrás de Riley, surgiu outra sombra. Quase tão grande quanto Emmett.

— Esse é o Tony. Um amigo nosso. Ele é muito bom com alguns serviços. Acho que você vai gostar dele. – Jasper declarou, cruzando o braço, enquanto Tony lançava para Henry, um olhar mortal e malicioso.

— E agora, é hora de aprender sua lição. Eu me preocupo muito com você, Henry. E agora, o aluno virou o mestre. É hora da aula começar, seu babaca estuprador. – Riley grunhiu, fazendo Henry se encolher e gritar.

Flashback Off

—Fico feliz que ele tenha desaparecido.

— Eu ficaria mais feliz se ele estivesse preso.

— Rosálie não quis fazer a denuncia. Ela acha que já faz tempo e a polícia não poderia fazer nada. De qualquer maneira, duvido que ele volte. –Sinalizou rolando para mais perto dela.

— Espero que esteja certo.

— Acredite, eu estou.

— Por que não estou ouvindo sua voz? – Perguntou, brincando com seus cabelos, o fazendo sorrir.

— Desculpe. – Respondeu a beijando. – Sabe que dia é amanhã? – Perguntou e ela o olhou confusa.

— Quinta? – Respondeu ele negou sorrindo.

— Amanhã... Faz um ano que nos conhecemos. – Declarou, brincando com uma mecha do cabelo dela.

— Um ano? Parece que foi ontem.

— Ainda me lembro... No elevador. – Indagou, rolando para cima dela.

— Também me lembro. – Respondeu, levando as mãos até o rosto dele, entrelaçando suas pernas. – Eu amo você. - Respondeu, deixando que ele lesse seus lábios. Tomado de alegria, ele a puxou para seus braços, a beijando

— Edward. – Gemeu de olhos fechados, fazendo Edward sorrir. – Quero tentar um coisa, tudo bem? – Perguntou, deixando que lesse seus lábios.

Sim. – Respondeu, a olhando, quando ela levou uma das mãos dele até sua garganta, ainda sorrindo.

Ela negou com a cabeça, parecendo pensar melhor, enquanto ele a encarava confuso.

Ela o envolveu com as pernas, empurrando seu peito. Ele pensou que ela queria que ele se afastasse, mas Bella os girou na cama, a deixando montada em seu colo. Queria aquilo. Queria mais do que podia descrever.

Edward se manteve deitado, com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto Bella voltou a pegar a mão dele, levando até seu pescoço, para que continuasse ouvir seus gemidos baixos, assim como em seu sonho. Mas dessa vez, forçou seu corpo contra o dele, arrancando um gemido dele.

— Edward. – Gemeu alto, deixando o som ecoar por sua garganta, fazendo Edward franzir o cenho, atordoado. Não acreditando naquilo.

Bella por outro lado, estava concentrada no monte que se formava sobre suas pernas. Queria tudo com Edward. Ela levou suas mãos até a barra da camisa dele, querendo mais que tudo ver o que ela escondia, enquanto as mãos dele ainda tocavam sua garganta.

— Você... – Ele sussurrou desacreditado.

— Consegue me ouvir? – Ela perguntou e ele engoliu seco, assentindo.

— Co-consigo. – Respondeu, piscando. – Como...?

— Quero você. – Ela declarou o beijando.

Inspira, expira.

Bate, bate, pausa.

Contrair, expandir.

Era a hora de realizar aquele sonho e nada podia a impedir.


	27. Ouça meu coração, inspirei, expireBate,

**Ouça meu coração, inspire, expire. Bate, pausa. Contrair, expandir**

Inspira, expira.

Bate, bate, pausa.

Contrair, expandir.

Era como Bella sentia seu coração pulsar, obrigando seu cérebro levar oxigênio até seus pulmões, enquanto os lábios dele tocavam os seus.

Bella ainda se mantinha sobre o colo de Edward, enquanto suas mãos se infiltravam naqueles cabelos macios. Até que ela se afastou, segurando o rosto dele entre suas mãos.

— Eu quero você. – Falou, deixando que ele lesse seus lábios. Edward ficou nitidamente nervoso e se afastou levemente, a deixando confusa. – Você não quer? – Ela sinalizou perguntando, o fazendo arregalar os olhos, e negar.

— Eu não... – Murmurou com a respiração pesada, fazendo com que ela se afastasse ainda mais, fazendo com que ele agarrasse seu pulso. – Espera. – Pediu e ela assentiu, esperando que ele retomasse o controle de si.

— Se você não quiser, está... – Ela sinalizou, mas ele negou, respirando fundo e voltando a sinalizar.

—Sei que você gosta quando eu falo, mas acho que não serei capaz de dizer algo assim sem gaguejar.— Sinalizou para ela, fazendo Bella assentir. –Acredite, eu quero muito. Mas eu nunca... Deus, isso é embaraçoso.— Sinalizou, cobrindo o rosto e suspirando.

Bella o observou, entendendo até onde ele queria chegar. Ele nunca havia feito aquilo. O relacionamento dele com Tânia havia acabado antes que pudessem dar esse passo e depois daquilo ele não havia se envolvido com nenhuma outra mulher. Bella sorriu, afastando as mãos dele do rosto, acariciando sua mandíbula, dando tempo a ele.

— Você nunca fez? – Perguntou sinalizando e ele negou, corando levemente. Aquilo apenas o deixou mais adorável para Bella. – Bem, nesse caso, acho que você será só meu. – Respondeu sorrindo, voltando a beijar o pescoço dele.

— Não... se importa? – Perguntou, voltando a controlar sua voz e mais uma vez ela se afastou. – Você já...? – Perguntou e dessa vez, Bella corou.

— Sim. Não foi grande coisa. Acho que será diferente com a gente. – Sinalizou dando de ombros.

— Você é... linda. – Declarou olhando para ela, enquanto a ponta de seus dedos passeava pelo corpo dela por dentro da blusa, desejando sentir cada parte de sua pele.

— Edward. – Gemeu, pegando a mão dele e levando até sua garganta outra vez. – Edward. – Repetiu, o fazendo sorrir ao ouvir a vibração de sua voz.

— Posso sentir você. – Declarou, ainda sorrindo, a puxando para um beijo, levando suas mãos para a barra da camisa que ela vestia.

Bela ergueu os braços, deixando que ele erguesse sua blusa. Os olhos dele se prenderam em seus seios, que estavam completamente livres. Ela levou sua mão até o pescoço dele, acariciando seu rosto, quando Edward a olhou.

— Tudo bem? – Perguntou, deixando que ele lesse seus lábios. Ele engoliu seco, assentindo. Bella levou suas mãos até a camisa que ele vestia, a puxando para cima, se livrando rapidamente dela.

As mãos de Bella tocaram no peito de Edward, desenhando pequenos círculos, enquanto ambos sorriam. Ela se manteve montada sobre seu colo, mantendo suas mãos de apoio contra seu peito, enquanto ele se sentou, encostando-se na cabeceira da cama, suas mãos acariciando as costas nuas de Bella.

Rapidamente, se livraram do restantes das roupas. O quarto estava escuro, mas havia uma leve penumbra, que permitia que ambos vissem suas sombras.

— Bella... – Ele gemeu, quando voltou a se sentar sobre seu colo, se encaixando lentamente sobre ele. Nunca havia sentido nada parecido com aquilo. As mãos dele apertaram a cintura dela, com certeza deixando uma marca ali. Mas nenhum dos dois parecia se importar com aquilo.

Ao ouvir seu nome ser gemido, Bella sorriu, apoiando suas mãos nos ombros de Edward, começado a movimentar ser corpo, em um ritmo lento. As mãos dele apertaram sua cintura, com ainda mais força, querendo aumentar a velocidade de seus movimentos.

Ao abrir os olhos, Bella pôde ver duas esmeraldas fitando seu corpo. Ela apenas assentiu. Palavras não eram necessárias. Ambos sabiam como se sentiam, do que precisavam. Bella agarrou os ombros dele, aumentando a velocidade de seus movimentos, ganhando outro gemido baixo de Edward.

— Sim. – Murmurou incoerente, apertando os olhos e voltando a puxa-la para um beijo, enquanto se viravam na cama.

Edward agarrou as mãos dela, completamente tomado de prazer, as levando sobre a cabeça. Aquilo fez com que Bella sorrisse. Adorava aquele lado gentil dele, mas havia se surpreendido com a parte possessiva que ali, se mostrava presente.

— Linda. – Sussurrou, levando uma de suas mãos até o pescoço delicado dela, desejando ouvi-la.

— Edward. – Gemeu, ganhando um sorriso dele. Sabia que ele havia sentido seu gemido. – Mais rápido. – Implorou, o que fez com que se movimentasse ainda mais rápido.

Ele desceu seus beijos, soltando as mãos de Bella, que voltaram para seus cabelos. Sua boca tentava tocar em cada parte do corpo dela, como por tantas vezes havia sonhado.

No começo era como um aperto em seu ventre, implorando para ser liberto. Aquela sensação se tornando mais e mais urgente, o que fez com que ambos aumentassem a velocidade de seus movimentos. Tudo que Bella podia ouvir no quarto, eram seus gemidos baixos e o som dos corpos de chocando.

— Edward, por favor. – Ela suplicou, agarrando a mão dele e a levando até onde seus corpos se encontravam. Aquilo pareceu surpreende-lo, mas ele assentiu, apenas deixando que ela o guiasse.

Ao toca-la, Edward pôde ver o quão molhada ela estava. Sua pele fervia e parecia sensível. Assim que ele a tocou, Bella fechou os olhos, arqueando seu corpo, em busca de mais atrito.

Percebendo que aquilo a agradava, ele voltou a tocar sua pele, dessa vez, com um pouco mais de pressão. As pernas dela se abriram ainda mais, mas seu toque fez com que ela o apertasse dentro de si, arrancando outro gemido de Edward.

Ele enterrou seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Bella, aspirando seu cheiro, beijando seu pescoço, enquanto seu quadril, quase que instintivamente, se movimentava. As mãos de Bella deslizavam por suas costas, o arranhando levemente, fazendo com que se arrepiasse.

Nenhum dos dois conseguiria segurar por muito mais tempo. Já fazia tanto tempo para Bella. Ela desejava aquilo. Precisava daquilo.

Em um movimento rápido, ela os virou na cama, voltando a se sentar sobre ele. Bella o envolveu com os braços, enterrando o rosto contra o pescoço de Edward. Podia sentir o suor acumulado em suas costas, mas ela não estava diferente. Ele a apertou nos braços, desejando mais que tudo poder ouvir seus gemidos, enquanto seus movimentos continuavam cada vez mais frenéticos, chegando finalmente ao ápice.

Edward se deitou, exausto sobre o colchão, com Bella ainda deitada contra seu peito. Ambos suados. Ambos ofegantes. Ambos completamente felizes.

Nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir algo tão exorbitante. Mas sentiu. Talvez fosse o momento, mas sabia que não. Sabia que era ela. Com nenhuma outra garota teria sido tão intenso. Apenas com ela.

Ele podia sentir sua respiração, podia sentir o coração dela batendo contra seu próprio peito e apenas conseguia voltar a pergunta que ela havia feito meses atrás. Ele havia mentido e nunca conseguiu revelar a verdade. Talvez fosse hora. Talvez aquela fosseahora.

Bella ainda se mantinha deitada contra o peito dele, apenas relaxando com os carinhos que Edward fazia em seus cabelos, costas e braços, quando o sentiu suspirar.

Ela ergueu o rosto, e seus olhos pareciam perdidos. Então se sentou em suas coxas, sinalizando para ele.

— Tudo bem?- Perguntou e ele fechou os olhos negando. Ela sentiu seu coração se apertar quando ele o vu balançando a cabeça.

Bella se aproximou, tocando seus cabelos, o fazendo suspirar pesadamente, voltando a abrir os olhos.

— Fala comigo. – Pediu, com um olhar preocupado e ele assentiu.

— Menti para você, Bella. - Disse pausadamente, voltando a suspirar, mas dessa vez a olhando nos olhos.

— Sobre o que você mentiu? - Ela perguntou, fazendo com que ele apertasse os olhos, apoiando as costas contra a cabeceira, sinalizando para ela.

— Uma vez, você me perguntou se havia algo que eu pudesse fazer. -Sinalizou, baixando os olhos.— Que eu pudesse fazer para ouvir.

Bella o observou, ainda confusa, esperando até que ele erguesse os olhos.

— E você disse que não havia nada. E está tudo bem sobre...- Respondeu, mas ele a interrompeu.

— Eu menti! - Disse, voltando a respirar fundo. - Há alguns anos, eu fui até um médico. Existe uma cirurgia.

— Você está dizendo que...- Sinalizou perdida.

— Sim, Bella. Eu posso... começar a ouvir.- Falou, deixando Bella sem palavras.

Ela ainda o olhava sem acreditas nas palavras que acabara de ouvir. Era do silencio que ele tinha mais medo. Bella era extremamente falante e mesmo nunca ouvindo o som de sua voz, ela sempre encontrava outros meios de se comunicar com ele. Mas quando ele contou da cirurgia, ela não havia dito nada; Apenas ficou ali, olhando para as próprias mãos, até que ele decidiu falar.

—Nunca pensei em como seria ouvir. Não até conhecer você. Ouvir sua voz, sua risada, seus gemidos. – Sinalizou, enquanto ela ainda o observava, ainda sem dizer nada. –E agora você está me assustando, porque você nunca é tão quieta. Pode dizer alguma coisa,por favor? – Pediu sinalizando, mas se surpreendendo quando Bella se levantou.

Foi um movimento repentino. Ela saltou da cama, agarrando camisa de Edward, que ainda estava jogada no chão, ainda sem olha-lo nos olhos, ela a vestiu, marchando para fora do quarto.

— Bella? – A chamou. Ele não podia ouvir, mas havia um certo desespero em sua voz. Havia também o medo de ser abandonado outra vez. E mesmo ouvindo seu chamado, Bella continuou seu caminho para fora do quarto, enquanto Edward sentia seu coração rachado, se partir outra vez.


	28. Ouça meu coração, diga o que sente ou pa

**Ouça meu coração, diga o que sente ou parta.**

Edward se levantou a seguindo, sem imaginar aonde ela poderia estar indo. Ao chegar na sala, a encontrou já passando pela porta. Sem pensar duas vezes, a segui pelo lance de escada.

— Bella! – A chamou outra vez, mas a porta já havia se fechado. Aquela mentira era tão imperdoável assim? Ela realmente tinha que correr? Ele só sabia que precisava explicar.

Bella correu pelos lances de escada, ainda assimilando o que ele havia dito.

Edward havia sido completamente sincero com ela e tudo que ela vinha fazendo com ele era esconder sua situação. Ele não havia se zangado daquela vez, mas e se voltasse a esquecer de um encontro.

Os exames estavam em cima de sua cômoda, pesando tanto quanto sua consciência. Não sabia como ele reagiria, mas não poderia ser tão ruim.

Ao correr, não estava prestando atenção ao seu caminho, quando trombou com alguém.

— Bella! Parece que quase não tenho te visto por aqui. – Riley declarou sorrindo, mas parando ao olhar para ela. Ela vestia apenas uma camisa que chegava a metade de suas coxas e parecia estar fugindo. – Você está bem?

— Eu... Sim, estou bem. Só preciso pegar uma coisa e... – Disse, esfregando o rosto, tentando pensar, quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

— Bella! – Edward declarou, paralisando ao ver Riley a sua frente. Ele se aproximou, ainda olhando para Bella, que ainda vestia apenas sua camisa.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Bella? – Riley perguntou sem sinalizar, fazendo Edward estreitar os olhos. – Tem certeza de que está bem?

— Claro. Eu só precisava pegar uma coisa. – Declarou se virando, notando que Edward ainda encarava Riley.- Edward?- O chamou acenando. – Esse é o irmão da Rosálie. – Explicou, mas isso não fez com que ele relaxasse.

— Me chamo, Riley. Acho que não fomos devidamente apresentados. – O cumprimentou, enquanto Edward ainda olhava para os dois.

Ele respirou fundo, pensando em todas as possibilidades de escolha que tinha a sua frente.

Poderia sair correndo, como um garotinho assustado.

Poderia puxar Bella para trás dele e esconde-la dos olhos gulosos daquele cara.

Poderia simplesmente confiar em sua garota e cumprimentar o irmão de uma amiga.

E foi o que ele fez.

— Edward. – Declarou estendendo a mão, surpreendendo Bella, por ter falado em público.

Ela se virou e ele parecia perdido quando sinalizou para ela.

—Eu posso explicar. – Sinalizou para Bella. –Por favor.— Suplicou.

— Ei. – Se aproximou tocando seu rosto. – Está tudo bem. Eu não estou chateada. – O confortou. – Eu só preciso... Preciso mostrar uma coisa.

— Você fugiu. – Explicou, a olhando.— Com a minha camisa.

— Desculpa, eu nem pensei nisso. – Retrucou, olhando para as próprias roupas. – Droga! – Ralhou, agarrando Edward pela mão.– Desculpa, Riley. Conversamos depois, está bem.

— Claro. – Ele respondeu ainda confuso. Bella puxou Edward pela mão, o arrastando para seu apartamento.

— Bella... – A chamou, enquanto entrava no apartamento.

Ela estava sentada no sofá, e bateu no assento ao seu lado.

— Por que... – Começou a dizer, procurando as palavras em sua mente. – Por que fugiu?

— Acho que isso vai ser mais difícil do que pensei. – Sinalizou suspirando e se levantando, mas Edward agarrou sua mão. Ele a olhava como se tivesse medo que ela partisse outra vez. – Eu volto em um minuto. – Explicou se soltando com delicadeza.

Bella foi até seu quarto. Olhando para cima de sua cômoda, soube que era chegada a hora. Ele havia aberto seu coração e agora era sua vez.

Ela voltou para sala, carregando vários papéis em sua mão. Edward a olhou com curiosidade, quando ela se sentou ao seu lado.

— Isso vai levar mais tempo do que imaginei. Talvez seja mais fácil por aqui. – Mostrou o caderno em sua mão e Edward assentiu.

Ela abriu uma página e começou a escrever pacientemente, entregando o caderno em seguida.

— Você disse que mentiu? Mas uma vez me contou sobre a cirurgia.

— Não. Eu disse que existiam cirurgias que em teoria poderiam me fazer ouvir. Nada era garantido. – Escreveu de volta, lhe devolvendo o caderno.

E ao ler sua mensagem, se deu conta de que ele havia lhe dito que a cirurgia daria certo. Mas foi apenas em seus sonhos. Ela apanhou o caderno outra vez, voltando a escrever.

— E agora é realmente possível?

— Sim. O médico disse que a chance de sucesso é muito maior dessa vez. Mas que ainda existem efeitos colaterais.

— Que tipo de efeitos?— Rabiscou, preocupada.

— Algumas dores. Alem de ficar esteticamente ruim. Além disso, existem outros fatores.

— Que fatores?

—O médico disse que não existem garantias de que eu vá me. adaptar. Uma vez feita, existem riscos na reversão da cirurgia. É isso me assusta.

Ao ler aquelas palavras, Bella se aproximou dele, tocando seu rosto e sinalizando.

— Do que você tem medo? – Perguntou e o ouviu suspirar. Edward tomou o caderno nas mãos, voltando a escrever.

— Tenho medo das coisas mudarem. Eu me acostumei ao silêncio e gosto muito dele. Pesquisei sobre a adaptação e vi como é difícil. Mas por outro lado, eu penso nas coisas que estou perdendo.

Edward apertou a caneta com mais força, voltando a escrever

—Existem coisas que eu desejo mais do que tudo poder ouvir. Sua voz, sua risada. Meu piano, o som do mar. O choro do meu filho, quando eu tiver um. Quer dizer, nem sei se teria um... –Negou, soltando a caneta.

— Você não pensa nisso?- Bella perguntou sinalizando e ele voltou a escrever.

— Sim, mas e se ele for como eu? Apenas eu sei o que eu passei, Bella. E embora eu o amasse da mesma maneira, sei que as pessoas o machucariam.

Ao ler aquelas palavras, Bella o olhou furiosa. Como poderia pensar daquela maneira. Ele era perfeito. Perfeito para ela. Rapidamente, ela tomou o caderno das mãos de Edward, começando a escrever.

— Bem, eu não penso assim. Eu sei que se eu tivesse um filho como você, o amaria tanto, que ele nem se quer ligaria para o que os outros pensam. Sei que não poderíamos protegê-lo de tudo e todos, mas faríamos nosso melhor para que ele se sentisse amado e isso bastaria. E assim como você, ele teria uma vida normal.

Edward leu as palavras, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte. Se possível, se sentia ainda mais apaixonado por aquela mulher. Então voltou a escrever.

\- Não quis dizer que não me acho normal, Bella. Eu me considero alguém normal, mas sei que as pessoas me olham diferente quando descobrem sobre mim. E não quero que meu filho passe por isso algum dia. Também sei que você merece alguém que possa te dar tudo. E eu não sou assim. E quando você chegar cansada ou chateada demais para sinalizar? Ou escrever? Eu não poderei te ouvir. Te consolar. É isso não é justo com você! Além disso!...

Estava escrevendo, enquanto Bella lia ao seu lado, mas ao ler as ultimas palavras, Edward soltou a caneta, surpreso pelo beliscão que Bella lhe deu.

Surpreso por sua atitude, Edward sinalizou para ela.

— Por que fez isso! - Perguntou quando ela o beliscou.

— Por escrever essa besteira! – Sinalizou de volta, ainda indignada.

— Mas é a verdade! Você sabe que é. –Sinalizou de volta.

Bella negou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo, então tomou o caderno outra vez, voltando a escrever, mas antes o olhou, sinalizando.

— Eu queria fazer isso de outro jeito, mas acho que essa hora é tão boa quanto qualquer outra - Bella Sinalizou tomando o caderno dele é começando a escrever.

Uma vez, eu li uma carta de um cara pelo qual eu era apaixonada. E agora é minha vez de escrever uma.

Edward, você me conquistou de uma maneira que não sei explicar.

Quando cheguei nesse prédio, pensei que encontraria vizinhos, mas no lugar disso, encontrei uma família e um homem pelo qual me apaixonei perdidamente.

Sei que não tivemos um bom começo quando nos conhecemos, mas talvez seja porque você me atraiu de uma maneira, que tentei evitar, por medo de me machucar.

Eu me apaixonei pelo cara que abre as portas para mim quando saímos, me apaixonei por aquele que compõe músicas para a pessoas que ele ama. Me apaixonei por aquele que cuida do irmão desde sempre, mesmo a distancia. Me apaixonei pelo seu toque e pelos seus beijos, não por sua audição!

Fico muito feliz em saber que se você quiser, um dia, terá a opção de ouvir. Contanto que seja por você. Não quero que faça isso apenas por mim. Você é perfeito do jeito que é e foi por esse Edward que me apaixonei.

Se você decidir fazer essa cirurgia, é uma escolha sua e estarei te apoiando o tempo todo. Mas se você decidir que é feliz do jeito que é, então eu também serei. Porque sua felicidade é a minha também. Compromisso é isso. Nos alegrarmos com as coisas que deixam o parceiro feliz. Eu amo você, e continuarei amando e estando presente independente do que você decidir, mas essa é a sua escolha.

Essa não é melhor maneira de contar a verdade, mas não consigo pensar em outra maneira. Se lembra que eu disse que meu pai sofria de Alzheimer? O que eu não disse, é que existem chances dessa doença ser passada, geneticamente. E foi o que aconteceu. Não estou dizendo que estou doente, mas existe essa possibilidade no futuro.

Você foi sincero comigo, Edward e aqui estou eu, sendo sincera também. Não quero mais mentiras, porque não se constrói uma vida em cima de mentiras. E eu quero mais que tudo construir uma vida com você.

Independente do que você desejar, esse é meu desejo. Quero que você fique comigo por mim. Da mesma maneira que você não deseja minha pena, também não quero a sua. Mas precisa saber como se sente.

Bella entregou o caderno, esperando pacientemente pela resposta. Os minutos nunca demoraram tanto a passar.


	29. Ouça meu coração, porque ele é todo seu

**Ouça meu coração, porque ele é todo seu**

Edward PDV

Eu olhei para minha frente, sem acreditar na imensa sorte que tive. Vê-la ali, se abrindo totalmente comigo, fazia com que meu coração pudesse explodir.

Ela não podia me dizer que me amava e ao mesmo tempo dizer que existia a chance dela ficar doente. Não sem explicar exatamente em que isso implicaria. Ela poderia morrer por isso? Ela me deixaria se as coisas ficassem ruins? Porque eu sei que nunca a deixaria.

Parte dos meus problemas, era controlar minha mente. Então antes que eu pudesse me parar, minha mente já estava vagando pelo ano que havia se passado. O ano que eu havia conhecido a garota que mudaria minha vida.

Mês um

— Soube que Esme alugou o apartamento vago? – Emmett perguntou e eu apenas neguei. – Pois ela alugou. E sabe o que isso quer dizer.

—Ela vai tentar nos apresentar.— Concluí sua linha de pensamentos. Esme era uma mulher maravilhosa. Praticamente minha mãe, uma vez que minha verdadeira mãe era egoísta e havia aberto mão de um dos filhos pelo marido. Mas um fato sobre ela, era que ela gostava de uma convivência quase familiar entre os inquilinos.

Eu sabia que ela nunca me obrigaria a interagir com o novo morador, mas sabia que ela ficaria chateada se eu não fizesse.

— Você sabe que sim. Eu a vi hoje. Bella parece uma garota legal. Deveria dar uma chance. –Emmtt sinalizou e eu apenas neguei.

— Não posso. Tenho que correr. – Respondi me levantando e apanhando meus fones.

Eu era surdo desde o dia em que nasci. Mas havia adquirido a mania de andar pelas ruas de fone. Uma vez que eu já não ouvia nada de qualquer forma, que diferença faria se as pessoas pensassem que eu não podia ouvir pelos fones? Quando as pessoas me chamavam, antes de saber que eu não posso ouvir nada, se eu não respondo, elas se sentem ofendidas ou irritadas. Então o fone acaba se tornando uma boa defesa.

Saí para minha corrida, pensando em tudo que estava abrindo mão nos últimos anos. Abri mão da minha casa, do meu irmãozinho e de muitas outras coisas. Depois do que houve com Tânia, eu sabia que as coisas nunca mais seriam da mesma forma. Eu tinha problemas em deixar que as pessoas se aproximassem e eu sabia disso.

Eu não era exatamente não atraente, mas é preciso muito mais do que um rosto bonito para manter uma garota entretida. Então desde o dia em que a peguei no armário, minha auto estima que já não era alta, caiu um pouco mais. Aprendi da pior maneira que o melhor era manter as pessoas afastadas.

Eram esses pensamentos e razões que me mantinham longe da nova vizinha. Ela poderia ser uma ótima pessoa, como Emmett havia mencionado. Mas essa era a versãodela, interagindo comeles. Eu sabia que comigo seria diferente. Comigo, sempre seria diferente.

Eu fiz meu caminho para dentro do elevador, ajustando os fones silenciosos em meus ouvidos e puxando o gorro, depois voltando a brincar com o chaveiro que havia em minhas mãos, foi quando uma garota entrou correndo pela porta.

Ela também usava um gorro, já que estava bastante frio lá fora. Apesar disso, seus cabelos estavam soltos e seu rosto corado, talvez por sustentar tantas sacolas.

Voltei a olhar para meus pés, torcendo para que o elevador andasse mais rápido. Mesmo sem a observar, podia sentir os olhos dela sobre mim.

O tempo nunca pareceu se arrastar tanto. Eram poucos andares, o quanto mais poderia demorar? Em um momento pensei em erguer meus olhos e sustentar seu olhar, mas as portas do elevador se abriram, me fazendo olha-la discretamente. O que eu não esperava, era que ao sair, ela estivesse olhando para mim, com aqueles olhos castanhos tão intensos.

Eu sabia exatamente que dia era hoje e também sabia que de maneira nenhuma Emmett desistiria de me arrastar para aquela festa. Eu amava Esme como minha própria mãe, mas não queria ficar cercado de pessoas novas. E inferno, u não a conhecia, mas não queria ficar cercado porela.

Vi as luzes se acenderem e apagarem diversas vezes na última meia hora. Ele não desistiria sem antes queimar minhas lâmpadas.

Foi quando senti meu celular vibrando.

— "Sai! Eu sei que está em casa." – Li sua mensagem. Eu sabia exatamente o que ele fazia aqui desde o momento em que essas luzes piscaram.

— " Não estou em casa. O que você quer?" –Enviei, esperando que ele acreditasse, mesmo que no fundo eu soubesse que não iria.

— "A festa é importante para Esme. Não faça isso com ela. Não dessa vez, Edward. Por favor". –Pediu através da mensagem, me fazendo esfregar os olhos.

— "Quem estará lá?" –Perguntei, também sabendo sua resposta.

— "A Angelina Jolie. Quem você acha que estará lá, gênio?" –Perguntou, me fazendo revirar os olhos.

— Para quem tem um QI como o seu, Emmett, pensei que fosse mais esperto. Quero dizer, quem além de nós, estará lá? A garota nova?

— " É aniversário da Esme. Se a garota do chamado estivesse lá, você ainda sim não teria uma desculpa boa o bastante para não aparecer. E sim, a vizinha estará lá. Esme gosta dela e a convidou. E seu nome é Bella, a propósito."

Eu sabia que devia isso a Esme. Ela não havia sido nada além de uma boa mãe para mim. Mesmo que o relapso do meu pai estivesse presente, eu deveria estar lá.

Ainda sim, não tinha forças para me levantar do chão e me obrigar a me vestir. Não até ler a ultima mensagem de Emmett.

— "Sabe, Edward. Esme nos trata como seus filhos. Suportando nossos defeitos e nos amando do jeito que somos. O mínimo que você podia fazer, é tratá-la da mesma maneira. Mesmo que você não queira se aproximar da Bella. De qualquer jeito, direi a Esme que você mandou parabéns

Aquilo era jogar baixo, mas Emmett nunca jogou limpo de qualquer maneira.

— "Que horas é a festa?" –Enviei a mensagem, me amaldiçoando a partir daquele momento. O que de piro poderia acontecer. Não seria como se ela não soubesse de mim de qualquer maneira.

Entrei em meu apartamento, ainda sem entender o que havia me chateado tanto. E daí que ela não sabia? E daí que não haviam dito nada para ela? Eu nãodeveriame importar, mas por alguma razão, seu olhar de choque, me deixou mais irritado do que se ela tivesse dito algo.

Estava perdido em pensamentos, quando senti o celular vibrar em meu bolso.

"Você foi para casa? Estou subindo."

Era Emmett outra vez. Ele era um bom amigo, mas não sabia quando parar e me deixar em paz.

"Não se atreva a me ignorar."

"Eu vou continuar mandando mensagens até encher sua paciência ou sua caixa de entrada! "

"O que você quer?"— Respondi, sabendo que ele realmente cumpriria a promessa sobre as mensagens.

De alguma maneira, eu havia permitido que Emmett entrasse em meu apartamento e nós havíamos discutido. Eu queria passar o resto da noite em meu quarto, onde o interruptor de luzes não funcionava. Mas meu estomago tinha uma ideia diferente, me fazendo ir até a cozinha. Por sorte, Emmett já havia saído. Talvez tivesse entendido o recado.

Ou talvez não, uma vez que assim que pus meus pés na sala, vi as luzes se acenderem outra vez. Ele definitivamente não sabia quando parar. Mas ele aprenderia.

Caminhei até a porta, sem nem pensar em olhar pelo olho mágico.

Não pude evitar que meus olhos quase saltassem, ao notar que não era Emmett em minha porta e sim a nova vizinha. Já estava pronto para fechar a porta, quando a vi segurar a madeira e negar com a cabeça, como se tentasse respirar mais fundo.

— Eu não faço isso já tem muito tempo, então posso errar em alguma coisa. – Ela sinalizou lentamente, me deixando quase sem ação. Quase.

— Conhece sinais? – Perguntei depois de algum tempo, com o choque claramente estampado em meus olhos.

— Sim. – Assentiu, voltando a erguer as mãos. – Podemos conversar agora?

Ela me perguntou e tudo que consegui pensar em fazer, foi abrir a porta e deixa-la entrar.

Já fazia alguns meses que Bella estava em nossas vidas. Ainda era estranho te-la por perto. Ainda mais quando ela tentava se aproximar cada vez mais. Eu não tinha certeza sobre como me sentia sobre ela. Não até ver Emmett em uma de suas crises ao menos.

— Eu gosto tanto dela! – Lamentou sinalizando. Seus sinais eram tortos e descuidados, talvez pela bebido que havia ingerido, mas ainda sim, compreensíveis.

— Por que não fala com ela? - Perguntei, sem saber exatamente sobre o que ele falava. Ou nesse caso, de quem ele falava.

— Porque ela pode decidir se mudar para outro prédio e isso acabaria comigo! – Respondeu e por um segundo, passou por minha cabeça que talvez ele pudesse estar falando de Rosalie. Eles nunca haviam dado o menor sinal de relacionamento entre eles, mas eu desconfiava. Todos desconfiavam.

— Eu não sou a pessoa mais experiente no assunto, mas ainda acho que deviam conversar sobre isso. – Declarei olhando para ele.

— Foi por isso que a chamei aqui. – Declarou, me fazendo assentir. Foi quando vi as luzes piscando.

Levantei, quase com a certeza de que encontraria Rosálie em minha porta. Mas a visão de Bella em minha frente, bagunçou qualquer pensamento coerente que eu pudesse ter.

— Emmett está aqui? – Perguntou sinalizando, fazendo meu coração acelerar. Era ela. Era sobre ela que Emmett falava afinal.

Ela acenou para mim, me cumprimentando com beijo no rosto e seguindo em direção onde ele estava.

— Você veio! – Declarou ainda sinalizando, mas não pude entender o que ela havia dito em resposta, uma vez que não usou sinais.

Apenas fiquei ali parado, com as mãos no bolso, esperando que fosse incluído na conversa e que eles mencionassem o nome de Rosálie, mas isso não aconteceu.

Em algum momento, Emmett tem seus braços sobre os ombros dela e isso me causa coisas que não sei explicar. Olho para meus punhos, que antes estavam dentro dos bolsos, e agora estão cerrados, e posso ver que minhas mãos tremem.

Ele normalmente sinaliza quando estou presente, mas acho que a presença dela o distraiu tanto, que ele sequer se lembra que eu continuo aqui.

Então sem pensar mais sobre isso, eu apenas os deixo na sala e sigo para meu quarto.

Duvido que Emmett se lembre daquela noite, mas mesmo depois de tanto tempo, eu não era capaz de esquecer.

Acho que desde que Bella e eu começamos a nos entender, o pior de todos os momentos, foi quando contei a ela sobre meus pais e minha infância. Falar sobre como havia sido crescer assim, havia sido fácil. Mas ver o olhar de espanto em seus olhos ao saber como meus pais eram, aquilo era difícil.

Em tão pouco tempo Bella havia despertado em mim uma infinidade de sentimentos: Admiração, carinho, amor e ciúmes.

Ainda me lembro da manhã em que acordei na cama, depois de passar parte da noite na praça.

Também me lembrava com clareza daquele dia, porque foi o dia em que falei pela primeira vez em seis anos.

Podia ver o choque em seus olhos, mas ao menos podia ver alguma coisa.

— Como você falou? Como você... – Perguntou voltando a si, fazendo com que minha respiração se normalizasse também.

— Eu não... falo... bem. – disse, tentando me lembrar de todas as palavras que havia aprendido. Ainda mantendo as mãos nos ombros de Bella. Sentindo o calor de seu corpo.

— Você pode falar. Mas não faz. – Perguntou pausadamente. Deixando que eu lesse seus lábios. – Por que agora?

— Eu preciso que você... ouça isso. - disse, embalando seus ombros, mantendo minhas mãos ali, trilhando um caminho até o pescoço dela, acariciando a pele macia.- Eu... sinto... muito. Eu fugi... Por que... – Parou respirando fundo, vasculhando em sua mente, em busca das palavras certas. – Porque eu... eu me apaixonei.

Naquele momento, minhas mãos tremiam e meu coração era tudo que eu ouvia. Era tudo que eu sempre ouvia, mas dessa vez, tive a impressão de que ela se concentrasse, também poderia ouvi-lo.

Era quase libertador colocar aquilo para fora. Então, e só então, fui capaz de contar a história da garota que quase me destruiu, para a garota que estava prestes a me salvar.

E agora, um ano depois de termos nos conhecido, ela estava novamente a minha frente, falando que me amava desesperadamente. E que continuaria comigo independente do que eu escolheria. E aquilo seria perfeito. Seria perfeito se ela também não tivesse escondido sua doença de mim.

Ao olhar em seus olhos marejados, eu lutava entre o instinto de abraça-la, beija-la, leva-la para o quarto, fazer amor como ela e lhe dizer que nada disso importava e que ela ficaria bem. Quenósficaríamos bem. Mas eu conhecia o bastante da vida para saber que nada era tão fácil assim.


	30. Ouça meu coração e viva

**Ouça meu coração e viva**

— Ouça. – Declarou, respirando fundo, obrigando seu coração a bater mais devagar. – Isso não muda nada. – Acrescentou tocando seu rosto. – Eu amo você e não vou a lugar algum.

Bella segurou sua mão e pegou o caderno de volta.

—E se as coisas ficarem ruins?— Escreveu entregando e ele negou, sinalizando para ela.

—Não acho que vão. Mas se ficarem, eu continuarei aqui, Bella. Eu amo você e não vou a lugar algum. – Respondeu.

Sem poder mais se conter, ela o puxou pela gola da camisa, já montando em seu colo.

— Bella. – Gemeu, a fazendo se afastar, enquanto sorria.

— Algo errado? – Perguntou, mas ela negou sinalizando.

— Gosto quando você fala meu nome. – Sinalizou o fazendo sorrir, voltando a beija-la.

As mãos dela agarraram a barra da camisa de Edward a erguendo. E as dele seguindo mesmo caminho, se livrando apenas da camisa que ela ainda vestia.

— Tão linda. – Clamou, beijando seu pescoço e a erguendo, caminhando para o quarto, a colocando sobre a cama.

Em alguns minutos ambos já estavam sem suas roupas, embolados em um mar de lençóis.

— Dessa vez você não vai correr, não é? – Perguntou, mas havia diversão em sua voz, fazendo Bella gargalhar e o fazer sorrir, ao sentir o tremor de sua risada.

Ele se posicionou entre suas pernas, fazendo a risada de Bella morrer e dar lugar a um longo gemido, quando ele finalmente encontrou seu caminho para dentro dela.

E naquele momento, nada mais importava. Não existia a doença, não existiam preconceitos, não existia cirurgia. Apenas os dois, em sua bolha. E eles a prolongariam por quanto tempo pudessem.

Tudo estava certo com seu novo apartamento, mas Riley ainda precisava buscar suas coisas. Pegou o elevador, indo em direção ao apartamento da irmã, mas parou ao se deparar com a cena a sua frente.

— Eu sabia! – Riley gritou ao passar pelo elevador e encontrar Rosálie e Emmett aos beijos no corredor.

— Riley! – Rosálie ralhou, enquanto Emmett sorriu envergonhado, mas imensamente feliz.

— Agora ele já sabe. Podemos assumir de uma vez, por favor? – Perguntou docemente, a fazendo corar.

— Eu acho que devia dar uma chance, joaninha. O cara pediu por favor! – Explicou com um sorriso. Sua irmã parecia feliz como a muito não era. Então aquilo o deixava feliz também.

— Posso falar com ele, Emm? Por favor? – Pediu e ele assentiu, beijando os nós do dedo dela, entrando no elevador em seguida.

— Eu te amo, Joaninha, mas isso não se faz. – Declarou colocando o braço sobre os ombros dela.

— O que? – Perguntou confusa.

— Emmett praticamente se declarou para você e você simplesmente o dispensou. Eu sei que você gosta dele. O que não entendo é, por que não estão juntos ainda?

— Eu não sei. Não sei o que os outros poderiam pensar. Somos amigos, sempre fomos. Tenho medo de assumir um compromisso e isso estragar as coisas entre nós.

— Se quer minha opinião, acho que vai estragar, se continuar o cozinhando. – Declarou cruzando os braços e ele franziu o cenhou.

— Você acha? – Perguntou e ele assentiu. – Interessante. – Acrescentou lhe dando as costas.

— Ei! Onde você vai? – Questionou.

— Agarrar o meu namorado. – Explicou correndo em direção ao apartamento.

— Ew! Informação demais, Joaninha! – Gritou de volta, enquanto Rosálie correu para os braços daquele que sempre amou.

Jeremy havia acabado de fechar sua ultima mala e o táxi estava na porta, já os esperando.

— Você vai me visitar, não é? – Jeremy perguntou abraçando o irmão, enquanto Edward assentia.

— Sim, nós vamos. Em breve. Eu prometo. – Falou, fazendo Jeremy sorrir, enquanto entrelaçava sua mão com a de Cloe.

Ambos estavam a caminho de Nova York, para cursar a faculdade.

Cloe pegou as malas com a ajuda de Carlisle e partiram em direção ao taxi, se despedindo de todos. Aquela era uma fase de recomeço para todos.

— Você tem certeza? – Jasper perguntou, enquanto olhava para ela, que continuava parada.

— Vem aqui, Jass. – Pediu pacientemente, o pegando pela mão e arrastando em direção ao banheiro, onde haviam cinco testes de gravidez, todos com resultado positivo.

— Isso..

— Sim, eu tenho certeza. – Declarou ainda sorrindo. Sabia que ele estava feliz, mas apenas chocado demais, então apenas começou a contar mentalmente.Cinco, quatro, três...

—Nós vamos ter um filho! – Gritou a puxando para um beijo, a fazendo sorrir. – Venha, temos que contar para os outros e ...

— Jass? – O chamou enquanto ele ainda a puxava.

— Nós vamos ter que comprar as coisas e reformar o quarto de visitas e ...

— Jasper? – Voltou a chama-lo.

— Mas temos que contar para os outros. Imagine a reação de Esme.

— Jasper! – Gritou, finalmente chamando sua atenção..

— O que? Há algo errado?

— Sim, definitivamente há algo errado. – Respondeu cobrindo o riso.

— O que é? Sente alguma coisa? – Questionou preocupado, mas ela negou.

— Sim! Estamos de pijama e você está nos guiando para o corredor. São sete da manhã de uma sábado, querido. Vamos esperar um pouco mais para dar a notícia, está bem? – Pediu e ele bateu a mão contra a testa, assentindo.

— É só que... Eu estou tão feliz. Vamos começar nossa família. – Sorriu emocionado, se ajoelhando e beijando sua barriga, ainda lisa. – Eu estou muito feliz mesmo, Alice.

— Eu também, amor. Eu também.

— Querida? – Carlisle a chamou, fazendo com que ela erguesse os olhos. – Algo errado? Por que acordou tão cedo?

— Estava sem sono. Então preparei o café e me sentei aqui. Gosto de ficar perto da lareira. Estava apenas pensando. – Declarou quando ele se aproximou.

— E em que exatamente está pensando?

— Em nossa família. Nós conseguimos, Carl. Nós temos uma família grande e feliz.

— Sim, nós temos. Os melhores filhos que poderíamos pedir. – A abraçou, enquanto aproveitavam o calor da lareira, ele a beijou.

— Edward? – O chamou ao ver todas as velas espalhadas pelo quarto. – O que é tudo isso? – Sinalizou olhando pelos cantos, mas ao se virar para ele, Edward estava ajoelhado aos seus pés.

—Eu sei que pode parecer cedo e tudo bem se você não quiser ainda, mas eu preciso perguntar. Sinto como se fosse explodir se não perguntasse. – Sinalizou se colocando de joelhos e erguendo as mãos, quando Bella o parou.

— Eu sei o que você vai perguntar e eu já tenho uma resposta, mas eu precisoouvirvocê perguntando. – Sinalizou e ele assentiu sorrindo.

— Tudo bem. – Falou, tomando uma lufada de ar. – Isso pode sair estranho, porque,... porque estou nervoso, mas... – Fechou os olhou, mas ela tocou seu rosto, o incentivando a continuar. – Eu amo tanto você! Preciso... de você. Sempre. Com você, eu sou mais feliz, do que jamais pensei que seria.

Bella o olhava com se existissem apenas eles no mundo. Seu coração estava acelerado, enquanto ela continuava a ouvi-lo.

— E se você... Se você me permitir, vou passar a vida tentando fazer você sentir o mesmo. Bella, você quer casar comigo? – Perguntou e ela assentiu, incapaz de falar, apenas o puxando para um beijo que dizia muito mais do que as palavras conseguiriam.


	31. Ouça meu coração, agora e para sempre

**Ouça meu coração, agora e para sempre**

As portas se abriram e Edward podia sentir seu coração bater mais rápido. E embora ele tivesse se preparado, ele nunca estaria pronto para a visão a sua frente.

A música começou a tocar, quando Bella deu um passo, parando em seguida, enquanto todos a olhavam.

Eles haviam escolhido uma cerimônia simples, apenas para os mais próximos.

—Heart beats fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave. How can I love.When Im afraid…

(O coração acelerado. Cores e promessas. Como ser corajoso. Como posso amar. Quando tenho medo de me apaixonar.) - A música tocava lentamente, enquanto elacantavapara ele. Bella sinalizava as palavras no ritmo da música, sem nunca deixar de olhar nos olhos de Edward, que sorria.

Os olhos de Edward se encheram de água ao ver aquela cena. Ela estavacantandopara ele!

A música continuou tocando, e enquanto sinalizava, Bella começou a se aproximar, mas após um passo, voltou a ficar parada.

—One step closer...

(Um passo mais perto)

—I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years.I'll love you for a thousandmore…

(Eu morri todos os dias esperando você. Querido, não tenha medo. Eu te amei por mil anos. Eu te amarei por mais mil) - A essa altura, Bella já estava no meio do caminho, enquanto Edward se segurava par ir ao seu encontro.

Pouco a pouco, ela se aproximou, até estar ao seu alcance, onde sem poder mais se conter, ele a beijou.

Ao seu lado, Edward sentiu a mão de Emmett em seu ombro, sinalizando para ele.

— Ainda não é hora de beijar a noiva, cara. – Sinalizou, fazendo todos sorrirem, enquanto Edward se afastava levemente ofegante.

A cerimônia começou, mas Edward estava completamente alheio ao que o juiz dizia. Tudo que conseguia fazer era olhar para ela. Sua noiva e em breve, sua esposa. Ele estava ansioso para a parte do beijar a noiva, porque naquele momento, não havia nada que ele quisesse mais.

Todos estavam na recepção. Alice, com sua barriga de sete meses. Seria uma surpresa. Nenhum dos dois fez questão de saber sobre o sexo do bebê.

Emmett e Rosálie trocavam carinhos enquanto dançavam ao ritmo lento da música.

No centro da pista de dança, Jeremy circulava com Cloe em seu colo, como se estivessem realmente dançando. Ela inclinada, enquanto ele sussurrava em seu ouvido.

— Fico feliz que ele tenha encontrado alguém. Nunca pensei que o veria se casando.

— Bella é uma boa garota. – Cloe declarou, acariciando o rosto do namorado.

— Sim, ela é. E merece ser feliz tanto quanto meu irmão. – Respondeu sorrindo.

Do outro lado do salão, Esme conversava com Bella, fazendo algo que queria fazer há muito tempo.

— Nunca cheguei a lhe agradecer, querida. – Esme declarou segurando as mãos de Bella. – Você trouxe um pouco de luz para a vida do meu menino e nunca serei capaz de lhe agradecer o bastante, Bella.

— E nem precisa. – Respondeu, voltando o olhar para Edward, que conversava com Emmett e Jeremy, sem conseguir tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Alguns minutos depois, Bella ainda conversava com Esme, quando a música parou de tocar. Ao se voltar para o palco, se surpreendeu ao encontrar seu noivo, agora marido, em cima do palco, com uma taça na mão.

— É uma coisa extraordinária, quando conhecemos alguém com quem podemos dividir a nossa alma... – Edward respirava fundo, procurando as palavras que queria usar. Havia ensaiado aquele discurso desde o dia que havia feito o pedido. - Que nos aceita como somos. – Declarou, fazendo algumas pausas, tentando manter o controle da voz. – Eu tenho tentado pelo que parece um tempo muito longo, superar o que eu sou. E com a Bella ao meu lado, sinto que finalmente posso começar.

Bella sorriu, se aproximando dele, enquanto ele continuava seu discuroso.

— Eu gostaria de propror um brinde a minha linda esposa. – Declarou estendendo a mão, que ela rapidamente agarrou. – Nenhum espaço de tempo com você, seria suficiente. Comecemos com o para sempre. – Acrescentou a beijando.

Talvez Bella devesse agradecer o fato de Jacob ter sido um babaca com ela. Afinal, aquilo a levou até o homem de sua vida. E agora, seu coração pertencia a ele. Mesmo que ele não pudesse ouvir o mundo a sua volta, Bella sabia que uma coisa ele sempre seria capaz de ouvir. De ouvir seu coração.


End file.
